The Rose
by wuyanwutu
Summary: "Just remember, in the winter, Far beneath the bitter snows, Lies the seed that with the sun's love, In the spring becomes the rose" 《The Rose》 【从第二季开始改写】
1. Chapter 1

"I'll never break up with you（我死都不会和你分手的）."  
Quinn顿了下正在折腾locker里的书的手，忍不住翻了个白眼。不是她想偷听，只是每次在Glee club的时候Rachel的喋喋不休让她的声音似乎总是能一下拉紧自己的神经。  
"Me neither（我也是）."听到Finn呆傻的声音，Quinn的胳膊立马起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
"I did for the team,you know, I just, I l-love everybody so much, I didn't want anybody else coming in and interfering（我是为了集体利益，你知道的，我只是，我—我太关心大家了，我不想任何外人加进来干扰我们）."  
Quinn可以想象Rachel一脸认真强词夺理的样子，眼睛瞪得大大的，像小狗狗的一样，一亮一亮的，Quinn没察觉到这个想法让自己弯起了唇角。  
"You got to stop saying that, Rachel. I care about you and everything, but you got to admit the truth. You didn't do this because you love Glee club. You did it because you love yourself more.（你应该停止说谎了Rachel。我是关心你，但你需要坦白事实。你那样做不是因为你爱glee club，你那样做是因为你更爱你自己。）"  
连Finn都看的出来的谎话，Rachel，你还有待提高，Quinn旁白道。  
"Okay! I didn't want anybody else hogging my spotlight. Okay, I love it too much to let it go that easy. Do you think they'll ever forgive me?（是！我不想别人来抢走我的聚光灯。是，我太爱别人的关注不想放手。你觉得他们会原谅我吗？）"  
Quinn微微摇了摇头，非得别人揭穿才肯老实招认。不过Rachel声音里的沉闷却开始让Quinn微皱了眉。来回折腾locker里面的Math课本之后，目光一聚，Quinn砰的一声关上了locker，朝走礼堂的方向走去，无视周围投来的敬畏的视线。  
还没到礼堂，Quinn就隐隐听见Rachel的歌声，如果说在来的路上脑海里仍旧有质疑自己行为的声音，那么在看到Rachel的那一瞬间，在听到她的歌声的那一刻，脑子里纷杂的声响都消失了，站在侧台的Quinn看着那个对着空空的礼堂倾尽心肺歌唱的人，昏暗的灯光下，那个娇小的女生沉浸在自己的表演中，而Quinn，那么轻易地就跌入了那天赋异禀的声音织造的世界。  
Kiss today goodbye,  
And point me toward tomorrow.  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love.  
What I did for Love  
Love is never gone  
As we travel on  
Love's what we'll remember  
Kiss today goodbye  
And point me t'ward tomorrow  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love.  
直到最后一个音符消散在空气中，Quinn吐出自己也不知道屏了多久的气，聚了聚目光，走向舞台中央，对着那个还沉浸在自己情绪里的人说道，"这才是我所认识的Rachel Barbra Berry。"  
Rachel闻声侧过身，看见是Quinn，意识到自己脸上的泪水，略微低头擦掉，有些慌张地说："你，你在这做什么，Quinn？"  
"在这看一个自怜自哀的人。"戏谑的口吻。  
Rachel愤怒地转过身，却看见Quinn已经是一脸认真，愣住了。  
"如果你对自己的能力天分还有半点怀疑，你真该看看刚刚站在台上表演的那个人，听听她的声音。那个，才是Rachel Barbra Berry。"明明不大的声音，却不容置疑。  
"我哪有怀疑自己…"Rachel试图小声反对。  
Quinn挑起眉毛，见到Rachel在自己的注视下不自在地撇开视线用右手抓了几下裙子放弃争辩，她才继续说道，"sunshine固然有实力，但即使她去了Vocal Adrenaline，我也笃定我们一定能打败他们！"  
Rachel略带意外地抬起头，不确定地小声问道，"是…因为我吗？"  
"是因为Finn的别扭舞步。"Quinn戏谑地说。  
Rachel愣了下，随即展开了皱着的眉，嘴角也漾开淡淡的笑意，Quinn别扭的肯定让她感到异常的温暖，甚至意外地夹杂着一丝羞怯。一阵沉默，一点点愈加不自在的Rachel嘟囔了句，"其实Finn也不是那么糟糕啦…"又是那个经典挑眉动作，Rachel自己忍不住笑了，"好吧，确实挺糟糕的。"  
"不过,"Quinn话锋一转，"crack house（贩卖吸食毒品的地方）？"  
"是废弃的crack house！"Rachel跺脚伸长脖子辩解。还是那个经典挑眉动作，Rachel虽然在心里嘀咕Quinn一成不变的表情，却不能否认其效果，不自觉地脸红转开了视线。  
"You are definitely something else（你确实够另类）。"Quinn轻轻地飘了一句，等Rachel回过去看她的时候，Quinn已经转身要走了。  
"Quinn！"Rachel脱口而出，等金发女生回过头询问的眼神看着自己的时候，她想问Quinn为什么突然开始关心自己，想问是不是意味着她终于答应做自己的朋友了，还是说，这只是一次out of character（异常行为）…最后，那些疑问只转化成一句简单的"Thank you！"Quinn没有说什么，只点了点头，便离开了。Rachel望着那个穿着红色啦啦队服的金发女生离去的方向，想着她刚刚说的虽然是简短的几句话，她却是唯一一个望穿那层自私掩盖下的深深不安，她话语中对自己的那份信心是那般坚定，那么不容置疑。想着半个小时之前，她与自己的交集从来都是针锋相对，诚实地说，Quinn是Rachel最后一个想到会在这种时候安慰自己的人。这一面的Quinn，让Rachel非常意外的这一面，让这个光芒四射的金发女生又多了一层难以参透的谜。Rachel凝望着那空空的侧台很久，仿佛久了便能找到解开 那个谜一样女生的钥匙。  
而匆匆离去的Quinn，有些意外自己的那句"You are definitely something else（这句话有表示对一个人另眼看待的意思，觉得一个人很特殊）"，却没多想什么。这个暑假，Quinn想了很多，严厉的生活给她上了太过严厉的一课，她咬紧牙关封烙起过去的伤与痛，现在唯一重要的是将来，一个不再让自己错半步的未来，保持优秀的成绩，走出Lima，证明自己不是一个失败的人。而其中的一点，便是改正自己过往的错误，而Rachel便是她一直错待的人之一，也是一个她有着愧疚的人。


	2. Chapter 2

图书馆，正在找资料的Rachel透过空隙很意外地发现了也正在隔壁书架找什么的Quinn。自从上次礼堂的事情已经过去一个礼拜了，一切似乎都回到原状，自从回到啦啦队，Quinn也再次回到了学校的top，人群再次会在她面前如红海一样自动分开，而她亦是冷着一副脸专注地走自己的路，无视所有人，包括Rachel。还记得礼堂事件之后Rachel再一次见到Quinn想跟她打招呼，她举到一半的手在Quinn目不斜视走过她身边的时候尴尬地又放了下来。如果说那之前她还抱着一丝她和Quinn有可能真正成为朋友的希望，这次擦肩而过足以让Rachel认清自己的位置。虽然Quinn没有再欺凌她，不过其实自从她怀孕之后，她便没有特意针对自己了。所以，现在的Rachel对于Quinn更像空气，这个想法多少让Rachel有些沮丧，却也明白Quinn本也没有任何责任义务和自己交好。  
而此刻，Rachel正想转开视线，却看见Quinn和另一个戴眼镜矮她半个头的男生同时拿到了同一本书，那个男生转头看见面无表情Quinn也看着自己，赶紧收回手紧张地扶了下眼镜低着头慌忙走开了。Rachel略皱着眉看见Quinn半点不为所动地拿出那本书粗略地翻了翻，似乎不是她想要的。正当她要把书放回去的时候，却又收了回来，快步走着，掠过那个还没来得及消失的男生时停住，伸出那本书挡住了他的去路，在那个男生条件反射似地接过书之后便头也不回地走了，自始至终没看过那个还在微微发抖的男生一眼。Rachel的眉皱地更紧了，这个金发女生的脑袋到底在想些什么啊…难道…难道她有点为刚刚吓到那个小男生有点过意不去？  
Rachel不自觉地追了两步，看见Quinn正坐在角落的一个桌子那，桌上摞了好几本书摊着一个笔记本旁边开着电脑。Rachel轻轻走了过去，在Quinn临边的位子坐下。正皱眉思索问题的Quinn抬起头看见Rachel，不禁眉皱地更紧，等了几秒也没见Rachel说话，便又埋头继续自己的刚刚被打断的勾勾画画。  
Rachel看着Quinn锁眉思考嘴唇微嘟着，没有半点搭理自己的意思，紧张地在裙子上抹了下手心的汗，笑了下试图打破沉默，"很少见你来图书馆啊，Quinn。"只见Quinn的笔稍微顿了下，见Rachel没下文，就又继续手头的事，直到停下笔眉头松开，才抬起头面无表情地看着Rachel，"找我有事吗？"  
刚刚一直在旁边做思想斗争的Rachel听到Quinn的声音，睁大了眼睛下意识地摇了摇头，"只是很好奇你怎么来图书馆了，平常也没怎么见你来。你知道我是经常来这的，我需要自己的简历完美无缺，当然要很用功学习的，所以我常常来图书馆，所以我也知道你平常都不怎么来。今天居然在这见到你了，真意外啊，就像天上下红雨了一样。额，我，我没有暗示你不用功，谁都知道我们俩的成绩不相上下，你怎么可能不用功呢。当，当然，也不排除你天资聪颖…"Rachel的喋喋不休终于在Quinn双臂交叉在胸前开始显现不耐烦的表情下打住了，"sorry…"  
"说吧，你找我到底什么事？"Quinn声音尽管平稳，却也是分明的不耐烦，"如果没什么事你不会坐在我旁边煎熬十分钟，再加上你紧张或者说谎的时候喋喋不休的毛病，所以在我的耐心全部用完之前，你还是选择说实话比较明智。"  
Rachel先是愣了几秒，索性闭紧眼一股气说了出来，"我希望你能帮我试探Finn！"不知道为什么在自己脑子里正当合理的策略说出来显得dramatic（过于戏剧化）而幼稚，想到这Rachel不自觉地脸红了起来。  
似乎是应和着Rachel的想法，Quinn立马来了句"Drama queen（戏剧化的女人）！"她瞬间就明白了是怎么回事，Finn再一次回到了橄榄球队，这diva开始不安了。  
Rachel听闻，睁开眼看着洞悉一切的金发女生，微微嘟嘴表示自己的不满，不过很知趣地没有反驳。  
Quinn的心跳漏了一拍，忽略掉，她清了清喉咙，调整了下姿势，直当地说，"我为什么要帮你？"  
Rachel似乎没料想到Quinn真的会考虑帮自己，又是一愣，不过很快恢复镇定，"如果你帮我，我就答应你的一个任何要求，"看见Quinn挑起的眉，赶紧补充道，"当然不能是违法或者违背道德的要求。"刚刚局促不安的十分钟里，Diva也想不到什么可以让Quinn心动的报答，便索性让Quinn自己提出来，虽然很有可能是当众再被slushie一次之类的，不过Rachel的第六感却告诉自己，Quinn似乎已经不是原来那个HBIC的拉拉队长了，不会提这种无理要求。而这事，再没有人比Quinn更适合，如果Finn连Quinn都能拒绝，还有什么人能比得上Quinn让Finn动心呢。  
Quinn略微思考了下，"不违背道德这个条件很tricky（微妙）…"故意长长地停顿，看着Rachel紧张又期待的表情，继续说道，"不过，我答应你。"  
Rachel舒了口气，不过马上又紧张起来，"那，那你的要求呢？"  
"这个嘛…"Quinn又是更长的停顿惹得Rachel不满地嘟了下嘴，"我还没想好，等我想好的时候再告诉你。"  
"你这是作弊！"Rachel不满地说道。  
"那就别找我帮忙。"Quinn漫不经心地说道，回转身继续埋头做自己的事了。  
Rachel因为不满而急促了些呼吸，看着勾着唇角的Quinn，不是很安静地起身，一跺脚，"Fine,you win（行！你赢了）!"说完便diva式地storm out了。而Quinn回转头看着Rachel离开的背影，摇着头笑了笑，果然是十足的diva。


	3. Chapter 3

Finn背对着Rachel，她不知道他是怎样的表情，嘈杂的走廊更加没有半点帮助，直到Quinn冷着脸走过来，"I said what you wanted me to, he shot me down. So congrats, looks like he really loves you.（我说了你想让我说的，他拒绝了我。所以恭喜你了，看起来他真的很喜欢你。）"Rachel悬着的心才完全放下来，随即，笑容从她脸上蔓延开来，带着一些些感动，一些些温暖，Rachel回过头看着走廊另一端Finn的身影。而当然，她是看不见Quinn回过头投给她略微复杂眼神。  
Glee club。  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Finn. I was wrong. I shouldn't control you. I've just, I've never been this happy before. And I realize that, I was trying to hold onto how you were making me feel so much that I was strangling you in my hands, like a little bird. I get now, that in order for this relationship to work, I have to open up my hands and let you fly free.（我希望把这首歌献给我的男朋友Finn。之前是我错了，我不应该试着控制你。我只是，我从来没有这么开心过。但我后来意识到，我太想留住这份幸福以至于用双手钳制了你，像一只小鸟一样。但我现在明白了，要让这份感情维系下去，我应该松开手，让你自由飞翔。）"Rachel看见Finn略带感动的看着自己，知道自己这次终于做对了，也为自己不信任Finn而有着些许的内疚。带着歉疚真诚的心，她用歌声向Finn道歉，也向他诉说心肠。  
"When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my mama swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
But darling you are the only exception"  
Finn脸上挂着他有些憨傻却格外温暖的笑容感动的看着Rachel，她也用歌声回馈于他。  
"But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
Well maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself  
That I 'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Well you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception  
I've gotta tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me of some kind of proof it's not a dream ohh  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing"  
最后一个音落，Rachel无意中瞥见Quinn坐在自己的座位上出神，视线聚集在某个不知名的点，一脸落寞。Rachel突然感觉心头一紧，这时她才意识到自己这样要求Quinn过于自私，虽非她本意，但她却似乎伤害到了Quinn，愧疚顿时涌上心头。直到Finn有力的臂膀拥着Rachel在怀，她才从懊恼自责的情绪中回过神了，没抓住Finn刚刚说的话，她只好扬起头对他笑笑，他也笑着看着自己没说话，只是抱得更紧了些。透过缝隙，Rachel看见Quinn目不斜视地走了出去，高昂着头，冰冷的表情。那种心脏骤紧呼吸一窒的感觉又一次袭来，Rachel不禁用力握紧了Finn的外套。


	4. Chapter 4

当Quinn拖着格外疲惫的身躯走到空荡的停车场，发现Rachel正局促不安地站在自己的车子边，此时的她没有精神也没有体力应付这diva，所以她直接走到后备厢，把包扔进去。无视站在旁边的Rachel走到车门边开门，却发现她挪了下身子挡住了车门，Quinn不耐烦地抬起眼狠狠地瞪了Rachel一眼，Rachel不自觉地缩了下身子，很久没有见过Quinn这么锐利的眼神了。似乎意识到自己的威慑力，Quinn转开视线，换上冷漠的表情，继而又盯着Rachel，仍是不说话。  
Rachel深吸了口气，努力平复自己紧张的情绪，可还是带着点结巴，"你，你今天不是没，没有啦啦队训练吗？我看见Santana和Brittney很早就走了，你怎么还呆到这么晚？看你满身都是汗，是教练给你额外的训练了…吗…"看着Quinn越来越冷的眼神，Rachel明智地闭上了嘴巴，轻轻咳嗽了下，低垂了眼看着地面，小声地说："我是来向你道歉的。"Quinn意外地挑起眉脚，当然，低着头的Rachel是看不见的。"让你帮我试探Finn，我只想到了自己，却忘了他是你的ex（前任）。也不是说忘记了他是你的ex，正是因为你是他的ex，而你又是这个学校最收欢迎的女生，所以你才最合适…"Quinn忍不住翻了下白眼，这个diva字典里应该没有直截了当这个词。"我没有站在你的位置上思考，如果是我，被自己的ex拒绝，即使是ex，还是会很伤心的吧。Sorry…"  
Quinn看着Rachel头低的不能再低，手指不安地摩挲着衣角，轻叹了口气，坦白道，"本来我答应帮你的动机也不纯，我也想看看Finn是不是对我余情未了。"这句话惹得Rachel立马抬起头瞪大眼睛看着自己，在她的表情还没转成愤怒之前，Quinn继续解释道，"不是说我对他还有什么，只是…只是…"Quinn转开视线，看着远方的某点，轻叹道，"看着曾经围着自己打转的人现在眼里再没有自己，多少会有些失落吧。"其实Quinn心里更大的落寞是，当她环顾一周，她发现身边没有任何人，只有自己。虽然自己搬回了家里，但是之前的Judy没有站出来保护自己造成的隔膜不是说忘就能忘的，一个试着弥补，一个尝试原谅，可心头的伤痕和破裂的信任，不是那么容易修补的。如果说还有人可以称为朋友，大Mercedes算一个吧，可自从Quinn再次回到top，时不时直接或间接地欺压别人，Mercedes也见不惯她再次的HBIC的态度和行为了。而Santana和Brittney，她不知道她们是敌人多一些，还是朋友多一些。想到这，Quinn不禁自嘲地笑了笑。  
Rachel看着Quinn沉浸在自己的思绪中，又是那副落寞的神情，这时的她突然意识到，自从新的学期开始，Quinn似乎总是独来独往，虽然偶尔也会利用自己的威慑力去拿自己想要的，但更多的时候，她更像是封闭在那冷漠表情和高傲姿态筑成的孤立城堡里，别人进不去，她自己似乎也被困在里面，想出，却怕被外界伤害。这样的Quinn让Rachel想起曾经孤立无援不得不假装坚强不在意的那个自己，只不过自己选择的是不理会继续坚持自我，而Quinn，选择的是漠视傲视一切。这个意识突然狠狠地揪紧了Rachel的心，在看到Quinn自嘲的笑容，Rachel知道自己现在的感受是心疼，心疼这个假装坚强傲视一切的金发女生。在Rachel自己意识到之前，她的手臂已经环住着Quinn的腰，拥她入怀。她甚至不清楚自己是想告诉Quinn还是曾经的那个自己，你不是孤单一个人。头枕在Quinn的肩头，Rachel闻着汗水味夹杂着似乎是Quinn的自然体香，她发现自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
被突然抱住的Quinn先是一愣，然后下意识想推开Rachel，却发现自己已经没有半点力气，在操场跑了两个小时的疲惫悉数袭来，夕阳已然下山，微风偶起，吹走Quinn裸露的肌肤上的些许热度，微凉，不自觉地，她伸手抱住了面前唯一的热源，脑袋埋入了Rachel的脖颈，没有精力去思考这样做的前因后果，勾在食指的钥匙跌落在地，在空荡的停车场响起一声叮铃。


	5. Chapter 5

"Beth！"Quinn轻呼一声，身子一动，差点从车后座上掉下去，一下彻底惊醒了。半起身的她睁眼借着昏暗的路灯看了四周，发现是自己的车后座，眨了眨眼，眼前确实是坐在副驾扭转身子睁大眼睛看着自己的Rachel，再眨了眨眼，她记起了操场，停车场，diva，道歉，和…拥抱！腾地Quinn的脸和脖子发热变红，赶紧挪开视线，好在光线比较昏暗，Rachel应该看不见。接着，她又记起，似乎，自己在那个diva的怀抱里睡着了…Quinn失力倒在了后座上，顾不得掉在地上的外套，右手无力地搭在额头上，这一定是个噩梦！她，Quinn，居然抱了Rachel，虽然好像是她先抱自己的，可是自己居然还睡着了，噩梦，绝对的！想到这，Quinn不禁懊恼地哼唧了一声。  
"Quinn，you…you okay?"Rachel迟疑地问道。  
Quinn嘟囔着，"yeah…almost…（差不多）"除了还在消化我抱了你的这个事实…  
过了会儿，Quinn打破沉默，"现在什么时间了？"  
Rachel低头看了看手上的手机，"8：40。"  
"糟了！"Quinn惊得一下坐了起来，在周围摸索自己的手机。  
Rachel拿过驾驶座上的手机递给Quinn，小声地说，"如果你是担心Mrs Fabray，她打过你的电话，我看你睡的沉，就，就替你，替你接了，我跟她说我们在为glee club的assignment练习…我不是故意对Mrs Fabray撒谎的…我，我没有驾照，没法载你回家，可实话实说，我又怕她太过担心…Sorry，我擅作主张了…"说完，她咬了咬自己下唇，不知道Quinn会是什么反应…  
Quinn边听着Rachel的解释一边翻看着手机，末了，她抬眼看着Rachel，"Thanks！"她和Judy之间虽然还有很多疙瘩需要解，但Quinn一点也不想让情况变更复杂，无缘故晚归可不会看起来太好。  
又是一阵沉默。  
Quinn别扭地动了动身子，捡起地上原本放在包里的自己的外套，显然是这个diva特意拿出来给自己披上的，清了清喉咙，"So,你就这样直直地等了两个多小时？"视线却始终落在Rachel以外的地方。  
"嗯。"Rachel轻轻点头，有点怯怯地看着Quinn。  
Quinn脸上的线条柔和了些，也点了点头，不知道该说什么。"我送你回家吧。"说着爬出后车座的门，夜更凉了，Quinn不禁摩擦了下开始失热的胳膊，进了驾驶座，发动车子，没说什么。  
Rachel不安地咬着下唇，假装看着前面的路，眼角看着一直沉默的Quinn，直到确定她没有提起刚刚的拥抱的事，才轻缓地舒了口气。如果Quinn追问起，Rachel不知道该怎么解释，事实是，她自己也不知道是自己的那根筋不对，才会做出那么出格的事。在刚刚的两个小时里，她一半的心思在想着怎么跟Quinn解释，另一半的心思在思考究竟是哪根筋…可直到Quinn醒来，她也没想出个令Quinn也让自己满意的解释。幸好，Quinn并不想追究。幸好。  
放下心头大石的Rachel透过后视镜偷偷地细细打量身为校花的Quinn，金色的长发过肩些许，细细的眉因为专注而微微皱着，堪称完美的鼻子，丰腴却不显厚实的嘴唇，细长白皙的脖颈，虽然不是第一次仔细打量Quinn了，也许是因为少了平时的冰冷，此时的Quinn的美让Rachel有些窒息的感觉。Rachel开始有点遗憾当时留在赛场没能看Beth一眼了，这么姣好的人生的小孩，应该也是天生丽质吧。没多想，Rachel便脱口问出，"So Beth…"  
"Don't！（不要）"Quinn立马截住了她的话，脸色冷硬如石，紧紧地盯着后视镜里愣住的diva，丝毫没有松动的语气，"Never say her name again（以后再也不准提她的名字）！"直到那diva愣愣地点了点头，她才把视线转回到路上。  
Rachel虽然点头了，心头却仍被Quinn刚刚那一眼慑住了。那是不同于Quinn以前的任何冰冷锐利的眼神，那…那是…Rachel挣扎着理清刚才的感受，那是一种决绝的眼神，一种绝不容许违抗的指令。  
车上是难言的沉默，直到Quinn把车停在Rachel家的路边，双手紧握着方向盘，关节发白，她仍是看着前方，没看diva一眼。Rachel解开安全带，侧过身松开一直咬着的下唇，轻声说，"Good night, Quinn. And…I'm sorry again…（晚安，Quinn，我要再次向你道歉…）"  
Quinn仍是不看她，虽然冷绷着脸色，却还是略微点了点头，Rachel略微有些意外能得到她的回应，张嘴想说点什么，却还是放弃。开门，下车，关门，车子发动，绝尘而去。Rachel望着车子消失的那个路口，略张着嘴，一些话却结在喉头不得出。她原本以为Quinn是在生自己的气，可是她刚刚的反应，却让Rachel觉得，Quinn的冷硬更多是因为她不得不如此，当心底的一个地方太过疼痛，这种冷硬是唯一不让自己崩溃的方式。这时的Rachel才真正意识到，放弃Beth，恐怕会是Quinn心底永远难以填补空洞，即使那是最好的选择。Rachel已经记不清这是今天第几次为Quinn而心疼了，她只知道，这次，疼痛已经渗入呼吸。  
半夜惊醒的Quinn已经无从记起这是第多少次梦见Beth了，不管多少次，怎样的梦境，她都会再失去Beth一次。Quinn不禁自嘲，或许某天，痛多了也就习惯了。夜更深，更凉，Quinn却记起了那个拥抱，那个diva散发的温热，那个diva…似乎总是充满了能量，想到这，Quinn微微勾起唇角，一抹自己也没察觉的笑意。


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn抬眼看了看下午6点的太阳，暗自诅咒其仍然坚持不懈散发热度。Sue那被喇叭放大的声音也显得开始有些遥远。她环顾了下四周，除了Brittney似乎有着总也用不完的精力，Santana还强撑着，其余的人的动作都拖沓松软，Quinn几乎快感觉不到自己的四肢了，只是麻木机械地重复着那些动作，这还多亏她暑假疯狂的锻炼计划。今天的教练也不知是哪根筋不对，把大家往死了训，虽然正常的她也是恶魔一个。  
Quinn的眼角抓住了斜方不远看台上的一个身影，不自觉眉头打了结，Rachel。她在看着另一个方向，Quinn自然知道她是在看同样在操场上训练的橄榄球队，确切说是Finn。下意识地Quinn微叹了口气，虽然她也不知道自己为什么叹气。好吧，其实她是有点头绪的，或者说是毫无头绪。自从那个晚上之后，她和那diva的关系似乎有点…微妙？严格意义上来说，她们并不算真正的朋友，但走廊见面的时候，Rachel总会对自己笑笑，不是diva式的笑，也不是礼貌式的微笑，而是…Quinn不知道该怎么准确形容那种感觉…似乎，是一种直达心底的暖意…第一次，Quinn愣了愣没反应；那diva似乎半点也不受影响，第二次，仍是那个笑，Quinn突然有些紧张，想着似乎也该笑着回应，可是脸部的肌肉完全不听话，当她慌忙地挪开视线脸颊因为尴尬微微泛红的时候，Quinn很确定自己听见了那diva扑哧一声的笑声，尽管走廊很是嘈杂，她似乎有特异功能似的总是很轻易地能辨别出那diva的声音；第三次diva的笑，Quinn挑起眉挑衅似地看着她，可是在那diva试图摆正脸色却仍然掩不住一丝笑意的表情下，Quinn泄气地低垂了下头；第四次，除了那个笑容，还有一句轻快的"hi, Quinn!"，Quinn轻摇了摇头，无奈地挤出了丝笑容。之后的每次见面打招呼，两个人几乎都是这个模式，只是那diva的笑容戏谑的成分是越来越多，而Quinn的笑容虽然也越来越无奈，却有一种暖暖的感觉，和心底升腾起的一份莫名的情绪，一种似乎有着点疼痛的情绪。而这难以道明的情绪也每每让Quinn不禁在心里微微叹息。可为什么说她们还不算真正的朋友呢？因为除非必要，两个人几乎没有怎么说过话，所有的交流似乎都涵盖在那特殊的见面打招呼的方式里了。即使偶尔上课那diva不留心坐在了Quinn的旁边，隔着不过30公分的距离，两个人也没有打破这种相处模式。好吧，Quinn偶尔会从眼角观察下这diva，似乎想要看穿研究透彻虽然认识多年却仍旧陌生的女生。  
"You suck（你们这群衰人）！！！"Sue怒吼的声音把Quinn震回了现实，看见她拿着喇叭冲着像是刚刚倒地的Nicole，继而转向所有人，"你们这群没用的东西，就凭你们现在的这个样子还想拿全国冠军！You all suck!行了行了，都停下来吧，今天看够了你们这副要死不活的样子，明天再继续！"说完，便甩身而去。立马，几乎所有人都倒在地上抱怨不停，Quinn也松了口气，下意识地抬眼看了看刚刚的那个方向，Rachel的注意力似乎也是被Sue的声音吸引过来了，看见Quinn也在看她，她略微笑了笑，将一丝散落的头发搭回耳后，又把视线投向了橄榄球队了。Quinn还没来得及反应，眼前出现了另一个金发女生。Brittney也不知道哪来的精力，还是蹦跶，兴奋地抓住Quinn的手，"Quinn，Quinn，我终于说服San允许我继续跟你做朋友啦！你想知道我是怎么说服San的吗？我答应她…"还没说完，另一个黑发女生一把从后面半抱住Brittney右手捂住了她的嘴，假笑地看着Quinn，咬着牙在Brittney的耳边说，"如果你把你答应我的事告诉Quinn，那就不算数了，懂了吗？"在Brittney委屈地点了点头之后，Santana顺手抱住她的腰，拉着她就走，以防她又不小心说溜了嘴。哪知Brittney还是不肯放开Quinn，Quinn被牵带着走了好几十步才挣脱。她回头看了眼仍旧望着别处的diva，微微耷拉了下眼，便走向更衣室了。  
洗过澡换了条明黄色过膝长裙的Quinn提着包咬着嘴唇，犹豫地往操场的方向走去。Rachel几乎没怎么来看过Finn的练习，究竟是什么原因让这diva来了呢？这激起了Quinn强烈的好奇心，即使她也知道现在去操场说不定谁都不在那了，她却挡不住心底如召唤似的声音。事实证明，当她来到操场的时候，确实几乎空无一人，唯独那diva望着一个穿着红色夹克上衣的背影。  
Quinn抬头看见一脸委屈嘟着嘴的diva，愣了愣，接着加紧脚步走到了Rachel的面前，刚想张嘴叫她，那diva刚刚还满脸委屈在见到Quinn的时候立马变得忿恨起来。  
"什么叫'3个月恋爱纪念日算什么'？3个月！一个季度，四分之一年，怎么会不重要！而且明明都把日子标在lovers' calendar（恋人日历）上了，怎么可能会记不住！哪有人明明有约还答应puck去breadstix吃饭的？！哪有人爽约了还理直气壮的？！"抱怨完的diva也不顾微张着嘴一脸错愕的Quinn，转身开始收拾放在一边的书和笔记，一边声音不小地抱怨道，"讨厌的Finn！讨厌的数学作业！讨厌的三角几何！"  
Quinn摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑，大致明白了事情的来龙去脉，倒也是有几分同情Finn了，那个傻大个哪会这么细心记得这么多。她伸手拿过Rachel还没来得及收拾的Math课本，问："是明天要交的数学作业？"  
闻声，Rachel停下动作，回过头委屈地点了点头。  
"嗯…"白皙纤长的手指划过课本，Quinn勾起唇角说道，"碰巧我昨天已经做完了呢！或许，我可以帮某人解决至少一部分的问题。"至于那个傻大个的问题，还是你自己头疼吧。  
"真的？"Rachel兴奋地问道。虽说Rachel各科都很优秀，但数学从来不是她的强项，而最近学的三角几何更是一个头两个大。若是平常，她肯定还是会接着自己琢磨的，可是这两天因为这个三个月纪念日的事，她集中不了精神，还剩一道难题怎么也解不出来，可是明天就要交了，她还是没有半点头绪。她自然是知道Quinn也是各科优秀，数学也相当在行，有她帮忙那是求之不得的事。  
Quinn抬头看着Rachel，仍然保持着那抹笑意，轻轻地点了点头，"嗯。"  
那近似可以被认为是温柔的表情让Rachel愣住了，又是一阵微风起，吹散些许夹在Quinn耳后的金色长发，抚过她的脸颊，Rachel似是魔怔了。  
Quinn没注意到Rachel的异样，在凳子上坐下，仔细看起那课本，回忆这些题目，"你是哪有问题呢？这次作业似乎是有道题相对难点，但只要想到了那条辅助线，便迎刃而解了。其他的题我觉得你应该没有问题才对…"发现没有回应的声音，Quinn迟疑地抬起头，看见那diva不知道望着哪，"Rachel？"  
Rachel快吸了口气，歉意地看着Quinn，"不好意思，刚刚走神了。"说着坐在了Quinn的旁边，"对，就是那道题把我难倒了，不过我相信一旦我有足够的时间，我一定能想出来的…"  
Quinn半自动忽略这diva的唠叨，找到一支笔，在那个图形上画了条线，递给Rachel看。Rachel有些意外地接过书，低头看了看，想了会儿，似乎有点头绪，但还是有点不明白，抬起眼不确定地看了眼Quinn。Quinn嘴角的笑意更深了些，凑近Rachel指着她手上的书，"喏，这，还有这。"  
Rachel顺着她的指点勾勾画画，Quinn依旧保持那个姿势，看着Rachel一点一点接近正确答案，嘴角仍是抹不掉的笑意。  
Rachel聚精会神地做着题，过了不久，便渐渐明朗了，直到她感到肩头一重，感应似的身子立马僵硬了下，她机械地低下头，Quinn似乎是睡着了，又一次…Rachel闻着发香，明显感觉自己的心脏跳动加速了些。她皱起眉咬着内脸颊，思绪不禁回到刚刚怔愣的时候，似乎Quinn总有魔力让自己偶尔心跳加速，忘却呼吸，这…意味着什么…呢…如果Rachel诚实点说，在刚入学第一次见到Quinn的时候，她的第一反应便是breathtaking，当然不久便被她的生冷言行摧毁地干净。两年多过去，Quinn褪去了些青涩，而整个未婚怀孕的经历也让她多了份内敛。这样的Quinn，是人都会有些心动…吧…  
"唉…"Rachel烦躁地吐了口气，自己都在想些什么有的没的！却不想把Quinn给弄醒了。  
Quinn立马意识到自己又睡着了，弹坐起身，面色羞红，转开脸，紧张地说，"天，天也不早了，我送你回去吧。"说着也不看Rachel自己就起身，快走了两步，便被叫住了。  
"Quinn…我们算朋友吗？"  
Rachel犹豫又期待的语气让Quinn转了身，看见她一脸认真的表情。Quinn皱起眉咬着嘴唇没有立马回答。新学期开学以来，她和Rachel的关系确实好转很多，可似乎从刚见面开始两人便注定是敌人似的，跨过这个障碍Quinn总觉得怪怪的。可那diva却坚持地看着自己，眼睛里闪烁着期待也有份胆怯，Quinn深吸了口气，"如果你不给我们做friends' calendar的话。"  
这话立马点亮了Rachel的眼睛，随即记起那个条件，微嘟着嘴试图辩驳"可是…"，在看见Quinn扬起的眉之后，泄气地点了点头，但却掩不住心底的雀跃，一点点蔓延到脸上。  
在说出那句话之后，Quinn却意料之外地发现自己松了口气，其实，Rachel算是最接近朋友概念的人了吧。

* * *

【Dear FRIEND Quinn! It's my number, just in case you don't have it, :) Xoxo From your sincere FRIEND R.（亲爱的朋友，Quinn！这是我的号码，以防你没有。你最真挚的朋友R）】  
正在写作业的Quinn看着手机翻了个白眼，纤长的手指飞快地输入，【where did you get my number?（你从哪拿到我的号码的？）】  
等了一会儿，Quinn还没听到短信的声音，拿起手机看了看，确实没有新的信息，歪着头想了想，又给那个diva发了一条，Finn?  
这次很快就有回复了，【It doesn't matter where or how I got it. The point is that, we are FRIENDS now! We are SUPPOSED to have each other's number. From FRIEND R（我从哪拿到的并不重要。重点是我们现在是朋友了，我们本来就应该有对方的号码）】  
【You are making me regret about this FRIEND thing! （你开始让我后悔答应跟你做朋友的事了。）】  
【It's too late, Fabary. What's done is done! From FRIEEEEND R（来不及了，Fabary，已经发生的事就是发生了）】  
Quinn看着手机挑了挑眉，这人是在挑衅吗？还没来得及回复，又有一条：  
【You are totally raising your eyebrow, aren't you! Don't deny it, Fabray.–Smartass FRIEND R（你一定在挑眉，是不是！不要否认，Fabary。-聪明的朋友R）】  
Quinn的眉挑得更高了，意识到自己的动作，她用手揉了揉自己的眉尾才接着打字  
【I hate people eating their words but you are making me one（我讨厌食言的人，但你在让我成为一个这样的人）】  
【T-T From Heartbroken FRIEND R（心碎的朋友R）】  
【You think you are cute, but you are SO not（你以为你很可爱，可是你一点也不）】  
【Not a little bit? A tiny tiny bit? From StillSobbing FRIEND R（一点也没有？一丁丁点也没有？还在哽咽的朋友R）】  
【Not if you keep FRIEND in every message（如果你还一直在每条信息里加朋友这个词，就不是）】  
刚点击发送，Quinn迅速又发了一条，  
【And since when you started to call me Fabray? I thought you wanted to be FRIEEEND（还有，你什么时候开始叫我Fabary了？我以为你想成为朋友呢）】  
【I AM! So bad you can't appreciate my humor!(NO FRIEND this time :P)（我是想啊。可惜你不懂我的幽默（看这次没有朋友这个词了吧:P））】  
【SO bad I have to tolerate you（可惜我得忍耐你）】  
【YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS, ARE YOU?!（你不是认真的吧你？！！）】  
【maybe（也许是）】  
【Quinn Fabary!】  
【What's up（怎么了） Rachel Barbra Berry】  
【You think you are cute,you are REALLY NOT!（你以为你很可爱，你真不是）】  
【TOTALLY AM（决定是）】  
【I hate you…（我讨厌你…）】  
【Nuhhh, babe,you know you love me（不，babe，你知道你爱我的）】  
刚刚点完发送，正在兴头上的Quinn的脸上的笑容僵住了，眼看着手机上的sent, read,然后是一阵沉默，Rachel也没有在typing…Quinn不安的咬着嘴唇，I was just kidding（我刚刚只是在开玩笑），显然是在开玩笑，这么正经解释才会让人觉得奇怪吧！删掉。You love me right（你爱我的对吗）? 这么缺爱吗！ 删掉！你不是一直觉得自己挺聪明吗，关键时候怎么就开始掉链子了！有了！  
【You finished your math homework, right?（你写完了数学作业是吧？） 】  
【Yeah. Thanks again for your help :)】  
Quinn舒了口气，虽然招式老套，但管用就行。  
【Sure, anytime :) Time for bed, good night!（该去睡觉了，晚安）】  
Quinn盯着手机，好一会儿才收到Rachel的回复。  
【Good night :)】  
Quinn看着这简单的两个词抿了抿嘴，心里突然有点莫名的失落，明明是自己说要睡觉的…等了一会儿，等确认Rachel没有再发信息过来之后，Quinn把手机扔在桌子上，起身走到床边，整个身子掉进床里，不禁暗骂了一声，stupid！不久，她突然想到，如果是Finn给的号码，那么他俩是和好了？Quinn不禁皱眉，不过关自己什么事，摇了摇头，挥走那一丝烦躁。  
而另一头，Rachel仍然死死地盯着手机上Quinn的那句话，微皱着眉嘴角却似乎是丝笑意，脸上止不住地一阵一阵发热…


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel挺胸抬头脸上挂着不能更灿烂的笑容阔步走在Mckinley的校园，刚从校车下来的她觉得今天的太阳格外的明媚，因为嘛，今天周五！也因为嘛，QUINN RABRAY IS MY FRIENDDDDDD!周围的人似乎也感受到这diva今天的异样，好几个人投来诧异的眼神，diva甩了甩头发，不错步地继续昂首阔步走着。  
老远，Rachel就看见Quinn从另一个方向走来，她赶紧扬起手企图吸引那个blonde的注意，只见那blonde拐进一个侧门消失不见了，Rachel的手颓丧地跌落，失望地嘟起下嘴唇。不想被人从后面搭上肩膀，Rachel惊吓地一跳，抬头看见笑的很好的Finn。他的心情似乎也是很不错。  
昨天晚上一直觉得缺少点什么，才后知后觉Rachel没有一个劲狂给他发短信，想起在操场的时候Rachel似乎真的很生气，不禁又想起不久前Rachel还在glee club给自己献歌，突然觉得有点内疚，犹豫了会儿，拿起手机发了条短信给Rachel: 【Hi Rach,周末想一起出去玩吗？】  
【除非你先道歉！】  
Finn皱了皱眉，还没想好怎么回，下一条短信又来了。  
【这次除非你道歉，我是不会主动求和的。而且我会在空间上远离你，语言上屏蔽你，视觉上忽视你，期限：直到你道歉为止。】  
Finn诧异地看着短信，摸了摸后脖子，看来这次Rachel真的很生气。以前吵架，大多数的时候都是Rachel最后承认是自己无理取闹。耸了耸肩，回复：【好吧，我道歉。】  
【没诚意！】  
Finn没辙了：【那怎么样你才高兴？】  
【本来我的计划是三个月一次纪念日的，但是由于你错过了这次，下个月的纪念日你补偿我一次。】  
【Okay】  
【写在你床头的日历上，不准再忘了！】  
Finn摸了摸后脑勺，起身拿笔记下了那个日子，"四个月纪念日，ANGRY Rachel!"  
【好了。周日去看电影？】  
【既然你这么充满诚意地道歉了，我就勉强答应你啦~Xoxo】  
Finn看着这diva似乎是不生气了，也傻傻地笑了下。刚想继续说点什么，又一条短信。  
【Quinn的号码是多少？】  
Finn皱着眉把Quinn的联系方式发给了Rachel，【你要她的号码干吗？】  
【She is my FRIEND NOW!】  
Finn睁大眼睛看着手机，【你在开玩笑吧？】  
【我是十分特别的认真！不跟你说了，我跟我的FRIEND联络感情去了！】  
Finn摇了摇头，Drama Queen！  
（现在时）  
"你刚刚在跟谁打招呼呢？"Finn低头看着Rachel问道。  
"Quinn啊，"Rachel还是一脸委屈，"她都没看见我跟她招手！"  
"Quinn？"Finn惊讶地睁大眼睛，"Quinn Fabary Quinn？Icy Queen Quinn？（冰山女王Quinn？）"  
"是啊，你干嘛那么惊讶？"说着Rachel推搡了Finn一把表示自己的不满。"不是跟你说了她跟我现在是朋友了吗？"  
"你没在开玩笑？"被Rachel瞪了一眼，"那…你确定不是她在想办法整你？"Finn无不担忧地说，谁都知道Quinn一直看Rachel不顺眼，而她擅长manipulate（操控）人也是众所皆知的。  
"NO！"Rachel想都没想就立马反驳到，顿了会儿，她低下头想了想，很快拂去心头升起的半丝犹豫，仿佛自言自语的低声说道，"她不会的。"她抬起头对着Finn自信地笑着，"相信我，她不会的。"  
Finn空闲的手摸了摸后脖子，勾起一侧唇角笑着点了点头。

* * *

Rachel正在locker前拿等下要用的东西，直觉地，她扭转头，发现Quinn正从走廊的另一端走来，脸上立刻展开大大的笑容，可当Quinn注意到Rachel的时候，她却神色一变随即拐进另一条走廊了。Rachel的笑容僵住了，然后一点点脱落。  
如果说Rachel还存有半点疑虑的话，那么在她走进math课教室，在Quinn看到她之后再一次转开视线假装忙碌的时候，她可以完全肯定Quinn在躲着她。Rachel绷着脸朝着"低头看书"的Quinn投了一眼，找了个前排的位置坐下。整个math课，Rachel心思完全跑到那个blonde那去了，越想越愤怒。一下课，Rachel便紧跟着Quinn，要找她讨个说法。  
Quinn拐进了卫生间，Rachel也跟了进去，里面正有个穿着拉拉队服的女生在补妆。Rachel瞪着她说，"OUT（出去）！"那女生轻蔑地笑了笑正回一句"你以为你是谁！"，却看见Quinn冰冷的目光，立马向Quinn投去一个歉意的笑容，赶紧收拾东西走人。  
Quinn刚刚还冰冷的目光在看见抱着手臂一脸忿恨的diva的时候赶紧错开，略显尴尬。Rachel见状，更是恼怒不已。  
"呵！不知道是Fabary家没有FRIEND这个词还是你们家这个词的定义跟普通人的不一样？也许Fabary家的字典friend这一词条的解释是视而不见形同陌路！"Rachel盯着镜子里的Quinn半是愤怒半是讽刺地说。  
Quinn四处飘的视线终于对上diva，微叹了口气，"Rachel…我…"  
"你不过是为有我这个loser friend（衰人朋友）感到embarrassed（尴尬）！"Rachel绷紧下巴，紧紧地盯着Quinn，声音带着愤怒之余更有丝受伤，她不是第一个，即使是现在在橄榄球队员在场的时候Finn偶尔还是会觉得Rachel在embarrass他（让他尴尬）。她一直告诉自己去忽视心底那份不舒服的感觉，毕竟Finn已经比刚开始好很多了，相信假以时日，习惯以后的Finn不会再这样的。可是Quinn这样的反应却让Rachel怒不可遏，她以为她和Quinn之间拥有一种难得的默契，她以为Quinn不是那么肤浅的人，她以为…她们是真正的朋友…  
"我…"Quinn吐出一个字，却不知道该说什么，因为Rachel说的确实是事实，至少是一部分的事实。今天早上她老远就看见那diva冲着自己打招呼，她刚想回应她，却发现两个拉拉队员奇怪地看了Rachel一眼再看了自己一眼，那一刻，Quinn心里闪过一丝胆怯，便躲进了附近的一个入口。大多数的时候，Quinn和Rachel的交流几乎都是在没有外人的情况下，即使是在走廊相遇打招呼也从不会招来什么非议，私底下和那diva的互动那么自然随意，just feel so right（感觉那么对），让Quinn一时忘了她们还是在Mckinley High挣扎的高中生，周围是可以做出很残酷事情的同龄人。  
Quinn侧转身面对着仍然绷着脸的Rachel，认真地说，"I'm sorry。我…我还不知道…我没法想象自己跟你做朋友的样子…"Rachel并不为所动，Quinn叹了口气，更加坦白地说道，"我承认更大的原因是外界的眼光。可并不是你想的那样，I don' think you're a loser, nor do I feel ashamed of our friendship（我不认为你是个衰人，我也不认为我们的友谊廉价）。只是…"Quinn停顿了会儿，看见Rachel稍微松动的表情，继续道，"我只是怕威胁到我的地位…"  
Rachel的手垂落在身体两边，摇了摇头，不禁有些自嘲地说，"说到自私，我们这点倒是很相似呵。"视线落在地上，不知道还可以说什么，她能理解Quinn的想法，真的，却没办法抚平心头的灼痛。  
一阵沉默，Quinn看着垂着头有点受伤的Rachel，开始恼怒自己的怯懦，深吸了口气，"Rachel，"那diva轻应了一声，并没有抬起头看Quinn，"Let me fix this, okay（让我改正这件事，好吗）?"Quinn的声音虽轻，却透着坚定。  
Rachel抬起头，眼里闪烁着期待却不是很确定地问，"Will you（你会吗）?"  
Quinn轻轻点了点头，对着Rachel笑了笑，"Just let me talk to Santana first（让我先跟Santana谈谈）, okay?"  
Rachel努力让自己的笑容不要太满，目光灼灼地看着那blonde，"When（什么时候）？"  
"Before today's glee club（今天的glee club之前）."那一瞬间，Quinn觉得Rachel的笑容似乎是最明耀的，受感染似的，自己也不自觉地笑了。  
"为了表扬你，我决定我们先在glee club做朋友，等你习惯以后，再show给整个学校。"Rachel双手叉腰，大大的笑容，典型的diva姿势。  
"Really（真的）？"Quinn扬起眉好笑似地问。  
"Really！"Rachel重重地点了点头，那一刻，她觉得Quinn的笑容似乎可以用宠溺来形容。


	8. Chapter 8

空荡的教室，Santana斜靠着讲台的桌子，双臂交叉抱于胸前，接着抬高的10公分台阶，居高临下地看着抿紧唇同样盯着自己的Quinn，"说吧，什么事！还非得私底下谈。"不耐烦的口吻中又透着份恼怒，被人背后黑一道可不是那么容易忘掉的事。  
Quinn原本松弛的肢体紧绷了起来，略往后也靠在了桌子边，双手捏紧了背后的桌子边缘，轻吐了口气，"我知道我们算不上朋友，尤其在我拿回拉拉队长的位置之后…"  
Santana哧地一声鄙夷了下这blonde的轻描淡写，朋友？不明着跟她对着干算是好的了。"说重点！没时间跟你在这磨叽！"  
Quinn被噎住了，原本不好说出的话，现在更难说出口，她轻叹了口气，"我不能说对向教练揭你短的事完全没有愧疚，我只是需要拿回这个位置，不是为了回到top，而是需要这个位置带给我的那些优势和优先权。"看见Santana翻了翻白眼，Quinn用更加坦诚的语气说道，"我只是希望我们能和平共存下去，就像我刚刚说的，我对top没兴趣，我只会在必要的时候获取我所要的，其他时候你爱怎么HBIC都随你。不过一旦我有需求，你也不得违背。"  
"凭什么我就该听你使唤！"Santana咬紧牙关狠狠地看着Quinn。  
Quinn的眼神立马凌厉了起来，"你也可以选择不接受这个协议，只要你不怕我处处为难你，跟你作对。"  
两个人就这么狠狠地盯着对方。Santana心底却有点诧异，Quinn似乎是第一次这么强硬地要明确定义两人的关系，要么完全敌对，要么就是共存，以往两人一直在这两者间徘徊，她不明白究竟是哪变了让Quinn如此不留余地。不过她知道的是，这样determined的Quinn会很可怕。  
Quinn看着Santana似乎有点松动，不动声色地给对方台阶下，"你知道Brittney有多不愿意看见我们俩敌对，我也知道你有多重视Brittney。而且除非必要，我不会轻易凌驾于你之上。"  
"Why are you so determined（为什么你这么坚决）?"Santana是真的很好奇。  
"我要尽我一切所能，get out of Lima（离开Lima），"Quinn看着那brunette挑起的眉，错开了视线，轻喃，"for Beth…（为了Beth）"  
Santana看着刚刚还气场十足的Quinn在吐出那个名字之后的一瞬便显得有些落寞，她才第一次意识到Quinn的蜕变，想到这，她不禁松开手臂，张开嘴，却不知道该说什么，不自在的她止不住咳嗽了一声。  
Quinn转过头，看见Santana泄气地点了点头，微微笑了下，"不过我今天找你的另一个目的是为了Rachel。"  
"That short stack（那个矮子）？"Santana吃惊地看着她。  
"我希望你以后不要再针对她，还有所有的拉拉队员，和所有你能震慑到的人。"  
Quinn的表情让Santana知道她没有在开玩笑，Santana也换成认真的表情，"给我一个不容拒绝的理由，你自己刚刚说的，除非必要。帮助那个manhand可是要损不少人品。"  
Quinn叹了口气，解释了下，Santana才勉强点头，"So, what? You are friends now?（所以，怎么？你们是朋友了？）"  
"Yeah, kind of（算是吧）."说完Quinn咬了咬下唇，不知为什么突然有些不自在。  
"My my（了不得）,"Santana感叹道，"你是知道在全校人知道你和她是朋友之后会怎么议论你吧？如果我再略施手段，top的位置是唾手可得！"  
Quinn又叹了口气，看着Santana说，"所以我才希望我们是同一战线的。而且就像我刚刚说的，我不在乎top的位置，但我需要你的帮助确保我能随时拿到我想要的。"  
Santana又抱起手臂，调笑似的地说，"所以你这是有求于我咯？"  
"别得寸进尺！"Quinn瞪了她一眼。  
Santana夸张地举起双手作投降状，倒是把Quinn给逗乐了。Quinn今天的这番话差不多是主动将top的位置交了出来，虽然还有附加条件，不过Quinn的处境她也明白，再加上那半个道歉，Santana倒也心甘情愿为她挡过这阵，Quinn这样的人，还是放在同一战线比较保险。至于那manhand（绰号），只要她和Quinn没意见，谁还敢有半点意见！  
该说的也都说了，两人便往外走，Santana还是止不住好奇心，"我就不明白了，那manhand有什么好的让你这么护着她？"  
Quinn皱起眉头瞪着那brunette，"Hey! No name calling（不准再叫她的绰号了）!"  
Santana刚想反驳，却看见Quinn威胁似地挑起右眉，嘴里的话打了个转，"那Berry总行了吧！这个没得商量，让我叫她的名字，kill me first（杀了我先）!"  
Quinn知道另一个女生已经让步够多，点了点头，没再说什么。


	9. Chapter 9

Glee Club time。  
当Quinn走到教室门口，里面的clubbers（成员）照常说说笑笑打打闹闹着，她一眼便看到了眼睛突然亮起来的diva。她向Quinn投来疑问的眼神，Quinn含笑点了点头，瞬间引燃了Rachel的璀璨笑容。Quinn就那么站在门口笑得很好地看着那diva，一种慵懒的感觉席卷全身，Quinn几乎想就这么靠在门口，不用动。在她的注视下，Rachel渐渐觉得有些不好意思了，用左手把一撮脸颊旁的头发抚到耳后，顺势低下了头。Quinn is almost amazed by this shy diva（Quinn几乎被这个害羞的diva惊奇到了）。直到原本坐在Rachel旁边一直在跟身后的puck聊天的Finn回过身，胳膊打上Rachel的肩头，不知道说了什么，惹得那diva羞恼地轻轻推了他一下。Quinn不自觉褪去了笑容，走进教室坐在了最后一排的一个角落里。  
很快，Mr. Schue走了进来，一切照旧，Rachel照旧直接地给出自己的"专业"意见，照旧被周围人翻白眼，照旧第一个出来献唱。  
Rachel以diva姿势站好，却没有立即开唱，直到所有人投来疑惑的眼光，扬起大大的笑容，说道，"今天我要唱一首特别的歌，献给一个特别的人…"  
"你就不能直接说Finn吗？"Santana翻了个白眼。  
Rachel冲着Santana神秘地笑了下，看着她微眯起眼睛，才继续说道，"今天的这首歌，You're my best friend，是献给我的BFF…"又故意打住吊众人胃口。Santana又翻了翻白眼叹了口气，完全不明白Quinn怎么能忍受这么个人！"Quinn Fabray！！！"  
刚刚还一脸嫌弃的众人齐刷刷看向本身就有些僵住的Quinn。感受到众人目光的层层重压，Quinn不自在地换了个姿势直起上身挑起眉看着那diva。众人的目光又随着Quinn的视线转向正一脸满意自己引起的戏剧效果的Rachel，她清了清喉咙继续说道，"而且，请允许我的BFF和我一起表演这首曲目。"说完戏谑地看向Quinn。  
众人的视线又转回到眉挑的更高的Quinn。两人都不说话，只是进行眼神较量，其余的clubbers的视线则在两人之间徘徊。最后，Quinn叹了口气，站起身走到一脸胜利笑容的diva的身边。看着diva凑近Quinn低声说着什么，Quinn偶尔点点头，低下众人要么嘴张的特大，要么眼睛瞪的特圆，当然只有Santana在一个劲翻白眼。  
Quinn先起Rachel随着音乐开始轻轻摆动身体  
"Oooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you,you're all I see  
Oooh you make me live now honey  
Oooh you make me live  
Oh you're the best friend that I ever had,  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine"  
Quinn便唱着拉起Rachel的手让她以之当支点转了一圈，  
"and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend"  
Rachel然后接起下一段，  
"Oooh you make me live  
Oh I've been wandering round  
but I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
you've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
you're my best friend"  
接着Rachel唱主旋律，Quinn和声，两人随着音乐也跳起简单的即兴舞步，时不时Quinn再拉起Rachel的手让她转一两圈。  
"Oooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Oooh you make me live now honey  
Oooh you make me live  
You're the first one  
when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
you're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend"  
Quinn瞥见Santana一脸嫌弃的表情，又看了看正唱得投入的diva，坏坏地笑了下，故意唱错几个音，惹得diva皱起眉看着她，她戏谑地看着Rachel，唱地更加不着调。  
"Oooh you make me live  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best…STOP！！！"  
Rachel大叫一声，把半沉浸在音乐半仍震惊的众人又是一吓。Rachel气恼地转身责问仍笑着的Quinn，"你是故意的是不是！"  
Quinn收起笑容摆出一脸无辜的表情，用无辜的声音说，"我没你有天分，唱错也是无可厚非的。"  
Rachel被噎了下，不满地嘟了嘟嘴，仍是愤愤不平，"I hate you（我讨厌你）!"话一出口，Rachel突然想起之前Quinn的那条短信，不自在地转身抱起手臂，维持自己愤怒的表情。  
Quinn也是一愣，不过很快反应过来，慢悠悠地回了句，"I thought I was your BFF（我以为我是你的BFF）~"  
Rachel又转回身，瞪着一脸玩味的Quinn，嘴不禁嘟得更高了，对视了会儿，Quinn不为所动，恼怒地跺了下脚，再瞪着Quinn一眼，一步一步狠狠地跺地走出了教室，典型的diva storm out。Quinn看着那diva离开的背影，努力抿紧唇不让自己大笑起来。当她回转身，看见的是众人呆愣的神情。  
Tina用手肘顶了顶身边的Kurt，"那个是Quinn Fabary，没错吧？"  
听闻，Quinn冷冷地扫了眼所有人，恰好下课铃响，她挑了挑眉，转身气场十足地也走了出去。  
这时Kurt才找回自己的声音，"没错…"仿佛解咒语似的，大家纷纷开始八卦刚刚发生的奇闻。  
Santana止不住地翻白眼，直到Brittney无心地说了句"成了BFF的Quinn和Rachel真可爱"，Santana皱了皱眉。

尽管Quinn九成肯定刚刚的diva storm out只是Rachel的习惯而已，并不会真正生气，剩下一成的不确定却随着时间的推移不断增长，等她到家的时候，她忍不住咬着下唇还是给Rachel发了条短信，So not only FRIEND but also BFF now（所以不仅仅是朋友还是BFF了）?  
很快Rachel就回复了，I'm not talking to you right now（我现在不要跟你说话）!  
Quinn乐了，but you texted back（但是你回复了我）  
Quinn Fabary！！！  
What's up BFF（怎么了）?  
I'm not talking to you!（我不要跟你说话）  
Not even I'm your BFF?（即使我是你的BFF？）  
No Talking!（不理你）  
Fine…（好吧…）  
QUINN FABRAY!  
Fine…I'll do one REASONABLE thing you want to make up to you（好吧…我答应你一件合理的事来补偿你）. Quinn估摸着不给这diva一个台阶下，还不知道她又会整出什么幺蛾子来。  
等了一会儿Rachel才回过来，Come to my house for dinner tomorrow night. A simple and REASONABLE request. YOU MUST NOT SAY NO!（明晚来我家吃晚饭，简单合理的要求。你不准说不）  
Or（否则）?  
QUINN FABARY!  
I know I have a beautiful name, but you don't have to say it over and over again.（我知道我的名字很好听，但你也不需要一遍又一遍地说）

Fine… When?（好吧…什么时候？）  
Dinner starts at 6 but I want you to come over at 5.（晚饭6点开始，但我要你5点过来）  
Okay…  
Xoxoxoxo. Rachel看着手机心满意足地笑了。  
Quinn看着手机叹了口气，不知道自己哪辈子欠了这diva的…


	10. Chapter 10

在开往Rachel家的路上，Quinn突然想到个问题，不知道这diva有没有把自己以前对她做的那些事告诉她的dads，万一有的话…Quinn咬起下嘴唇，轻轻地蹂躏。趁着路上没什么车，她快速发了条短信给Rachel，【你有跟你的dads提过以前的事吗？】  
照旧，Rachel很快就回复了，【Yeah…不过没事的，我跟他们说过了，你已经变的不一样了，不要担心: )】  
Quinn挑了挑眉，看了眼前面的路，又飞快地发了过去，【不一样？怎么个不一样法？】  
【现在的你很贴心，风趣，definitely adorable（绝对的可爱）,还有跟以往一样的聪明！】  
Quinn看着短信有些不好意思，正犹豫怎么回复，Rachel的短信又来了，【你现在在哪呢？】  
【On my way.（在路上）】  
【那你还发短信！专心开车！】  
【Yes, Ma'am！】Quinn笑着摇了摇头，把手机扔在了副驾，专心开车。  
没过一会儿，她又开始走神，她变了吗？答案是肯定的，那个暑假，她思考过很多，现在也是在按当时的想法在做。唯一不在她计划之内的是这diva。最开始的她只想稍微对她友好一点，却不想自己甘愿为这diva做这么多。虽然和Santana和解的想法在心里盘旋了很久，却始终犹豫外加放不下姿态，但是这diva的事却最终给她下定决心，甚至不惜把自己软弱的一面展示给Santana看，否则Santana是不可能会相信自己的。她甚至因为担心这diva真生气了而答应了今天晚上的邀请。Quinn不能准确地说出到底哪里变了让自己对这diva如此上心，sure，她们俩私下相处很是融洽甚至有趣，但Quinn知道还有更深的原因，她却说不出来究竟是什么。  
正在Quinn胡思乱想之际，她已经开到了Rachel的家门口，她把车停在路边，刚下车，就见Rachel已经靠在门边笑得很好地看着自己。热裤外加吊带，天已经开始有些凉了这diva也不介意，Quinn不赞同似地暗自摇了摇头，走了过去。  
Rachel看着Quinn走过来，平底鞋，明黄色的长裙到小腿，腰间束着细长的白色腰带，披着白色的针织对襟开衫，头发披散在肩头，秋初的晚风轻轻吹起金黄色的长发，带起裙角的涟漪，而她脸上是淡淡的笑意。Rachel慢慢吸了口气，便忘却了呼吸…  
Quinn走到Rachel的身边，轻轻地说，"Hi，Rachel。"  
Rachel从恍惚中醒来，也怕打破什么似的轻声回应，"Hi，Quinn。"  
然后两人不约而同地看着对方又笑了。

"哈，看来我们今晚的客人到了。"说着门口出现了一个高大的白人，带着厚厚的镜片，带着大大的笑容看着似乎是被吓到的两个女生，皱起眉微嘟起嘴，双手捂在胸口，"Oh…我吓着你们了？I'm so sorry!"惹得Rachel嗔怪地瞪了她一眼。  
Quinn下意识挑了挑眉看着面前这个几乎跟那diva一样dramatic的男人，不过很快正了正自己的脸色，摆出完美的笑容，伸出右手，"Hi Mr Berry, I'm Quinn Fabary, Rachel's friend。"  
那男人略带诧异地握了握Quinn的手，继而展开可以称之夸张的笑容说，"Ah, What a polite girl（多懂礼貌的女孩子啊）!还是有年轻人知道old manner的！Leroy！叫我Leroy就好。"  
Quinn不好意思地低了低头，抚了抚自己的头发。  
"Oh, she's so adorable!"Leroy继续着夸张地语气，Rachel应和着"She iiiiiiis!"，惹得Quinn更加有些窘迫，Leroy见状为她解围，"Where are our manners（我们失礼了）! Quinn, Come on in（快进来）!"三人才一起进门。  
Quinn暗自打量着Rachel的家，完全没有Fabary家宅的富丽堂皇，却是简洁又不失温馨。来到餐厅，Quinn看见厨房里一个跟Rachel差不多高皮肤偏黑的男人正围着围裙在切东西，听见他们的脚步他停下动作抬起头来。Rachel凑近Quinn的身边拉起她的胳膊，兴奋地说，"Dad！这是我的好朋友Quinn！Quinn，这是我Dad。"  
那男人只是微微笑了下，"叫我Hiram就好，welcome（欢迎），Quinn。"  
Quinn也点了点头，笑着说，"Thanks, Hiram！Also thanks for inviting me to your dinner（谢谢你们邀请我来你们家吃晚饭）。"  
Leory看着礼貌到甚至有些拘谨的Quinn，走到他丈夫身边，手自动搭在他的背上，看着Quinn说，"She's so polite and adorable, isn't she（她很有礼貌又很可爱，是不是）? Hiram."  
Hiram应和着点了点头，"Rachel，带你的朋友Quinn去玩吧，晚饭好了再叫你们。"  
Rachel笑着应了声，便拉着Quinn往楼梯方向走去。Quinn回过头看见那两个男人继续做饭配合默契小声说着什么，动作神态间透着亲密和…爱意…  
Rachel回头看见Quinn探究的神情，顺着她的视线看了过去，脸上的笑容暗了暗，她轻声叫了句，"Quinn…"  
Quinn回过头看见Rachel脸上虽然残留着笑容，神色却也有些严肃地看着自己，知道Rachel看见自己的反应了，虽然她对gay的概念不陌生，却是头一次看见两个男人举止那么亲密，她知道自己的神情肯定不能称之为愉悦，她尴尬地笑了笑，"Sorry Rachel, it's just the first time I see…（只是这是我第一次见到…）"  
"Two gay men（两个同性恋男）? "Rachel接了她的话头，脸上的笑容完全不见了。  
Quinn下意识想摇头，不过还是点了点头，在Rachel的眼睛变得更冷前赶忙解释道，"不过我也看见了他们俩举手投足间我自己父母都没有的爱意。That's what really matters（这才是最重要的）!"  
Rachel的神情柔和了下来，"Come on, let me show you my room（快来，我带你去看看我的房间）!"

Quinn站在门口打量着Rachel的房间，到处的粉红色，带着床柱的公主床，和她Myspace上的视频里的一模一样，不禁笑了笑，才走了进去。书桌边，无数的DVD，粗略一看，知道的几乎都是百老汇经典，剩下不知道的，估计也无一例外了。Quinn哑然失笑，为什么自己还会意外呢！书桌上，梳妆台上，很多相框，大部分是Rachel和她的dads的照片，几张她参加各种club的，当然还有去年的glee club的那张，很里面的一张，是婴儿时期的Rachel，大概6个月大。Quinn拿了起来，年轻版的Hiram坐在椅子上，手撑在baby Rachel的腋下好让她直站着，他的头搁在baby Rachel的右肩上，而左边Leroy半蹲着，脑袋搁在baby Rachel的左肩上，三张脸上都是大大的笑容，baby Rachel还露着刚长的一颗牙。Quinn看着看着自己也跟着笑了起来，笑着笑着却喉头一酸，一颗泪打在了baby Rachel的脸上。  
Rachel靠在床柱上，视线跟随着打量的Quinn，笑容横在脸上，看着她拿起自己婴儿时候的照片，直到她看见哭了的Quinn，她脸色一变，赶忙三步作两步走到Quinn身边，踮起脚尖把Quinn抱入怀里，在她耳边轻声呢喃，"Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. She will be okay.（一切都会好起来的，她也会好好的）"刚刚只是不停垂泪的Quinn抱住了Rachel的腰，脑袋埋在她的肩头，抵住她的肩窝，失声痛哭了起来。Quinn哭的越厉害，抱着Rachel就越紧，仍在不停呢喃的Rachel就越觉得揪心似的痛。这些天以来Quinn的风趣几乎让她忘了Quinn的破碎，而这次Quinn的崩溃，Rachel才意识到Quinn的平静表面是多么脆弱的掩饰，轻轻一揭开，便可以看见Quinn心底永远鲜活的伤口，随着心脏的每一次跳动便牵扯出鲜血，也阻止了伤口愈合的任何可能性。而这同时，Rachel却带着罪恶感的感到窃喜，Quinn愿意在她面前露出这么脆弱的一面，she feels honored，special（她感觉到很荣幸，特殊）。  
终于，Quinn渐渐停止了哭泣，却仍呆在那个位置，too embarrassed to look up（太过尴尬不敢抬起头），倒是松了些环住Rachel腰的手。Rachel察觉到Quinn的变化，安静得有些过头，也猜到了Quinn这会儿估计是不好意思了，"Bathroom（盥洗室）在你的左手边。"Quinn点了点头放开了Rachel，把相册放在桌子上，并不看Rachel径直进了Bathroom。  
直到门锁上，Rachel才整个人松懈下来，揉了揉被相册硌着的后背，肩头上湿了一片，她瞥了眼仍然锁着的门，走到衣柜前拿出一件T恤来换。等她再次坐到床边，回想着刚刚的一幕幕，肩头还是凉凉的，想起Quinn搭在自己赤（和谐）裸的肩头上的触觉，脸噌的一下就红了。不安地坐了会儿，还是走出了房间门。  
而在Bathroom的Quinn洗过脸之后，看着镜子里的自己失神，看着照片的她只一个念头便将她击得粉碎，Beth现在是不是也笑的这么开心呢。也许是因为Shelby是Rachel的生母，她才会联想Beth。Quinn深叹了口气，这是第几次在Rachel面前这么松懈自己的防备了？Rachel似乎总是能在对的时候做出对的举动…Quinn摇了摇头，深吸了口气，整了下头发，走了出去。  
刚开门，Quinn看见坐着床边的Rachel还没来得及调整的担忧的神色，看来自己在里面呆了很久。  
Rachel指了指桌上的水，"想必你大概渴了吧？"看见Quinn抿紧了嘴唇点了点头，拿着水在桌边的椅子上坐下抿着水。一阵沉默，Rachel便捡了个话题，"小时候每次我伤心难过的时候，Dad and Daddy会给我杯水，久而久之，我便分不清自己到底是渴了还是难过了。"  
Quinn听闻笑了笑，"They are good parents（他们是很好的父亲）。"  
Rachel苦笑着点了点头，刚刚说完的时候才意识到自己挑了个这么差劲的话题，"但也是当我把这个故事讲给Shelby听的时候她才意识到她想要的不是我…"  
Quinn视线落到地上，咬了咬嘴唇，提到Shelby，因为她，自己才和Rachel有着千丝万缕的关系，犹豫了下，她抬起头看着Rachel，问，"Do you hate her（你恨她吗）?"Do you…hate me?（你…恨我吗？）  
Rachel摇了摇头，这回轮到她低下头，低声说，"It's just…just that…some pains never go away（只是，有些伤痛永远不会消失）."  
这时的Quinn才恍然大悟，Rachel之所以能洞察自己的心事，是因为她自己也经历过这样的心境。她放下水杯，走到床边在Rachel旁边坐下，握起Rachel放在膝盖上的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着她的手背。  
一时间，两个人的视线都在握着的手上，没说话，只是感受着来自对方的安抚。

一阵敲门声，Leroy的声音，"girls, dinner's up（晚饭好了）!"  
两人皆是一惊地松手，Rachel应了一声，回过头迎上Quinn的视线，笑了笑，"Berry宅的特制晚餐好了。今天为了你Dad特意下厨。"Hiram虽然厨艺很好，但由于工作忙，平时一般都是Leroy做，当然，Rachel也偶尔会做或者打下手的。  
Quinn挑起嘴角，"那你就没点表示？"  
Rachel跳下床，郑重其事地说，"当然！今天下午我可是花了无数精力无数时间做了最著名的Rachel Cookie！将会在movie time（看电影的时候）倾情奉上！"  
Quinn翻了翻白眼，也起身，"看来我真该感到无上光荣了。"  
"嗯哼~"Rachel轻快地点了点头，两人便一起下楼了。  
饭后。  
两人再次回到Rachel的房间，Quinn弯腰在找可能稍微还能引起自己兴趣的电影，不用回头也知道那diva在打量自己，确切地说，从刚刚在用餐的时候就在打量自己，像看见外星人一样，"说！"  
Rachel一愣，"你…你刚才好不一样啊…"  
"怎么个不一样法？"头也没回。  
"你怎么变得那么有教养有礼貌？"Rachel几乎是惊奇地看着这blonde用餐，举止优雅地像贵族，实在很难把她跟学校里那个HBIC联系起来。  
"习惯罢了。"Quinn不在意地答道，还在继续寻摸着。  
Rachel却是吃了一惊，不过想想，Fabary家确实是镇上的名门望族，不过…"那你在学校怎么完全变了个样？"  
Quinn放弃了，直起身子面对Rachel，"第一，那些用餐礼仪是从小养成的，跟我平时在学校怎么样没有什么直接关系；第二，我也不希望给你的Dads留下不好的印象。Problem solved（问题解决了）。还是你挑吧，实在找不出相对不无聊的音乐剧。"  
Rachel刚刚还因为Quinn试着给她Dads留下好印象而生起的一些感动马上被这句话驱散了，offended actually（冒犯了），她瞪了Quinn一眼，走过去看了眼，决定看最经典的《歌剧魅影》，也不问Quinn径直去放。不甘心地问了句，"那你平时都看什么'不'无聊的？"  
Quinn此刻已经很自觉地半躺在了Rachel的床上，拿起Rachel搁在床头柜的她的cookie来吃，还不坏，"现在？《犯罪心理》。"  
Rachel停下动作，回头睁大眼睛看着她，"你怎么会喜欢看那个呢？"  
Quinn咬了咬嘴唇，见Rachel势要讨个说法的样子，才解释道，"这个剧不仅仅展示了各种心理扭曲，更有去深究这种扭曲的起源。然后你会发现所有事都有其根源，不管善与恶。即使经历过再大的痛苦，而这之后的路却是由自己抉择的。苦难可以摧毁一个人，也可以成就一个人，归根究底，还是个人的抉择。"说完，Quinn不好意思地转开了视线，有些想法在真正说出来的时候倒是有些别扭。  
Rachel is amazed（Rachel惊奇到了），她没想过Quinn会有这样的感触，又想起Quinn的经历，这番话，Rachel感受到Quinn的决心，想到这，笑容在Rachel脸上蔓延开，"也许哪天我也去看看。"  
等放好DVD，Rachel爬到床上也半躺着，跟Quinn肩并肩。《歌剧魅影》她看过很多次，每看一次都会被感动一次，这次她却有些分心，她的思绪和视线都不停地回到Quinn的身上，每当她对Quinn的认识加深一点，她却觉得Quinn更神秘了些，直觉地，她认为Quinn虽然对自己袒露了很多，却应该保留了更多，不只是自己，而且对所有人都竖起了层层防备。而这些只让Rachel对Quinn更加好奇。  
Rachel逡巡的视线却没有打搅到Quinn，她的注意力已经全部落在影片上。她以前虽听说过大致内容，可还是头一次看，她已然被住在地洞才华横溢却孤独至极的Phantom深深地吸引。直到影片结尾，她感受到Rachel的手拭去自己眼角的泪，才知道自己竟然哭了。她对上Rachel柔和的视线，愣愣地问，"如果你是Christine，你会选Raoul还是Phantom？"  
Rachel看着Quinn那几乎可以用脆弱来形容的表情，搁在她眼角的手顺势开始抚弄Quinn鬓角的发，微微笑了下，她也问过自己这个问题很多次，而随着年龄经历的不同，她的答案也不同，"小的时候最开始看的时候，很高兴故事的结尾Christine和Raoul在一起了，就像公主和白马王子一样。可看的次数多了，却开始怜悯Phantom，开始恼恨Christine为什么没选择Phantom。"说着Rachel笑了下自己当时的幼稚，Quinn也跟着笑了下，"现在嘛，如果是我是Christine，我不会选Raoul，因为我的心已经被Phantom偷走了，"听到这，Quinn的眼睛亮了亮，"可是…我也不会选Phantom…"Quinn的眼睛暗淡了下，继而升起疑惑，Rachel的笑容慢慢敛了起来，"我没办法接受能那样残忍伤害别人的人，即使是我深爱的人…"Quinn慢慢点了点头，低垂了眼睑不再看Rachel，心底有些空落落的。  
"Hey, Quinn,"Rachel轻声唤了句，直到Quinn再次看自己才接着说，"你不是他，你关心别人，即使你自己不承认，你也不是孤单一个人，你还有Mrs Fabary…"Rachel咬住下唇，阻止了要脱口而出的那句，你还有我，这话…不该她说的。  
Quinn轻轻点了点头，知道自己刚刚过于情绪化，不自觉把自己代入到Phantom这个角色里。听到Rachel提起Judy，Quinn不自觉叹了口气，转头看了看Rachel床头柜的闹钟，已经10点了。收回一直搁在Quinn鬓角的手的Rachel也顺着她的视线看了过去，不早了。  
"不早了，我该回去了。"Quinn直起身下了床，看着Rachel默默地点了点头，没说话。  
Rachel的视线跟随着Quinn收拾自己的随身物，接着两个人默默地下了楼。Quinn跟两个Berry道过晚安之后，和Rachel一起走到她的车边。Quinn觉得好像有很多话堵在胸口，涨涨的，却不知道想说什么，却又觉得此时的沉默似乎又足够了。很多时候，Quinn觉得和Rachel虽然谁都没说话，却丝毫没有要打破这种在彼此间流动的沉默的需要。  
在车边站了会儿，Quinn轻咳了声打破沉默，"So, I had a good time tonight! Thanks for the invitation again（今天晚上我玩的很开心，再次谢谢你的邀请）."  
Rachel笑了笑，说，"Me too and you're very welcome!（我也是，不客气）"  
"So, tomorrow…（那么，明天…）"这回轮到Quinn咬住嘴唇阻止更多没经大脑的话吐出来。  
Rachel低下头，轻声说，"Finn and I will go see a movie（我和Finn明天会去看电影）."  
"oh…"Quinn僵了下，才笑着说，"Sounds great. Have a good time（听起来不错，但愿你们玩的开心）."  
Rachel抬起头对上Quinn的视线，也笑着点了点头，"Thanks! Have a good dream tonight（晚上好梦）."  
"You too（你也是）."

Rachel看着Quinn的车子消失的方向，久久地失神。她知道有些东西已经变了，她却说不出到底是什么变了。可当她第二天同样站在那看着Finn的车子消失的方向再次失神的时候，她知道是什么变了。她咬紧了嘴唇，双手握拳，身体微微颤抖着。


	11. Chapter 11

周一还是无可避免地来了。直到来到学校，Rachel似乎还在神游，她在自己的locker前折腾了半天却不知道自己在干什么，最后沮丧地把头埋在臂弯里。  
"Hey Rachel,you alright （你没事吧）"  
Rachel抬起头，看见一脸担忧的Quinn，眨了眨眼睛才确定不是自己的幻觉，赶忙站直身子后脑勺却磕在了locker的门上，"aw！"  
Quinn皱了皱眉头，"你怎么了？刚才垂头丧气地现在又这么莽撞，你身体不舒服吗还是怎么了？"  
Rachel摸着自己的后脑勺，一半疼痛一半委屈地嘟起下唇，嘟囔了句，"还不是因为你！"Quinn挑了挑眉，"还不是因为你突然叫我才吓到我的！"说完Rachel咬起内嘴唇。  
Quinn的眉挑得又更高了，可看见Rachel那水汪汪的眼睛，决定不跟她计较，凑过去伸出手寻着Rachel的手摩挲的地方，感觉了下，"没起包，应该不严重。"再次确认了下，才撤回身子。Rachel慌张地转身在locker里拿了几本书，嘴也不利索了，"我…时间快，快来不及了，我先去上课了！"说完拿着书"砰"的一声关上locker头也不回地快步走了，留下一头雾水的Quinn。正当Quinn想追上去问的时候，上课铃却响了，她只好叹了口气朝另一个方向去上课了。  
直到坐在教室，Rachel才听见自己如雷的心跳，感觉到热的发烫的脸颊，急促的呼吸她知道不只是因为刚刚快步走引起的。当Quinn凑近的时候，Rachel看着她白皙的脖颈，被她那开始渐渐熟悉的体香所包围，昨天晚上的梦境又闪过Rachel的脑海。那嫣红的唇，晶莹的耳垂，悠长的脖颈…喉头开始干涸的Rachel意识到自己的反应，赶紧把头埋在手里，闭紧眼睛努力驱走脑海里的画面。  
自从Rachel意识到自己对Quinn的感觉变了之后，脑海里那些和Quinn相处的画面都被她重新解读，很长一段时间她对Quinn那些说不清道不明的感觉，趁Quinn不注意她视线游离又停留的地方，都有了新的诠释。她不能准确说出究竟是什么时候开始的，但她却明白已经不是一天两天的事了。  
而昨天晚上的梦境里的她，犹如被释放的灵魂，恣意叫嚣着所念所想。而此刻的她，却被现实狠狠地束缚着。她明白这对自己意味着的可能是什么，她也明白这对她和Quinn的友谊意味着的又可能是什么。她发现有太多她害怕失去…  
午餐是和Finn一起的，照旧，也特意忽略了Quinn疑问的眼神。Finn那特有的笑容以前总是让自己觉得有些贴心，有些窝心，而此刻却是那么疏远而不可触摸，也不知自己脸上强勉的笑容他是否察觉，却下意识想到Quinn肯定会盘问自己。这个想法让她更加觉得有些悲凉。她和Quinn之间的默契太过珍贵，为什么自己偏要生出这么些多余的心动，多余的念头，多余的奢望？奢望，是理智无数次告诉自己Quinn是不会回馈自己的情感，却仍然扑灭不了不时划过脑海的万一。  
如果让所有人定义Rachel，恐怕频率最高的词便是歌唱，这似乎是她生来的使命，也渐渐成为诉说难解心事的方式。  
【I've made up my mind,我已经下定决心  
Don't need to think it over,没有重新考虑的必要了  
If i'm wrong I am right,不管是对是错  
Don't need to look no further,没有再长远考虑的必要了  
This ain't lust,这不是欲望  
I know this is love 但是我知道这是爱  
But if I tell the world 如果我告诉全世界  
I'll never say enough,我永远都说不完  
Cause it was not said to you 因为我还没告诉你  
And thats exactly what i need to do  
If I end up with you,和你共度余生才是我真正想要做的事  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果  
Or would it be a waste 或者这只是在浪费时间？  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there 如果我知道属于我的方向后应该放手么？  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere 即使它没有任何结果】  
她看着Finn，犹如看着往昔的美好，虽然时不时会有小争吵，也有对他沮丧的时候，她却贪恋他揽着自己的时候的安心，贪恋他那带点傻气温暖的笑。她却记起了另一个人的笑，让她气恼的戏谑的笑，让她暖心的微微的笑，让她屏息的温柔的笑，正如坐在角落里的Quinn此刻挂在脸上的笑。Rachel想抚上她的微微弯起的唇角，她那爱挑起的眉，她那松软的金发，如同那个梦境…有人说梦想会成真，有人说不要做白日梦，Rachel手扣紧自己的跃跃欲飞的心，不知道是该掐断它的翅膀，还是仍由它飞走，即使知道它最终不过是撞上冰冷的墙壁，碎倒在地。她痛苦地闭上眼睛，抑制涌动的泪水，化成歌声。  
【I'll build myself up,我会鼓励我自己  
And fly around in circles,然后飞翔着盘旋着  
Wait then as my heart drops,等待然后我的心失落  
and my back begins to tingle 然后我开始感到刺痛  
finally could this be it or 最终会是这样的  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果  
Or would it be a waste 或者这只是在浪费时间  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there如果我知道属于的我方向后我应该放手么？  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果  
Or would it be a waste 或者这只是在浪费时间  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there如果我知道属于我的方向后我应该放手吗？  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep on chasing pavements 还是继续坚持这条路？  
Should i just keep on chasing pavements 还是继续坚持这条路？  
Or~~ Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果  
Or would it be a waste 或者这只是在浪费时间  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there如果我知道属于的我方向后我应该放手么？  
Should i give up,我应该放弃吗  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements 还是应该继续坚持这条路？  
Even if it leads nowhere,即使没有任何结果】  
当最后一个音符飘散在空中，欢动的掌声，Shue老师的夸赞显得那么遥远，只一眼，她看见Quinn担忧的眼神，她只能转身逃走。

整个glee club看着转身而去的Rachel皆是一愣，目光纷纷投向Finn，他也是摸着自己的后脖子一头雾水。Quinn咬了咬嘴唇，起身追了出去，甚至没想过此时该追出去的是Finn而不是她。教室里剩下的人又是一愣，Finn挠了挠后脑勺，有Quinn这个BFF照看Rachel，自己应该就不用再担心了吧？终于回过神来的Santana微微皱了皱眉。  
Quinn终于在走廊截住了Rachel，却不是说话的地方，拉着愣住的Rachel进了不远的restroom。反应过来的Rachel背对着Quinn，不说话。  
Quinn皱起眉，"Rachel，你今天到底怎么了？一整天都不对劲。"  
Rachel仍是没转过身，尽量平稳自己的声音，"没什么。今天恰好生理期，而且马上要sectional了，紧张，压力，荷尔蒙…"  
Quinn却不买账，冷冷地说，"你知道你这番话也就只能骗骗Finn吧？"Rachel的谎话和对她的担心让Quinn有些烦躁。却不想，下一刻Rachel却回转身来紧紧抱住了自己，下意识地Quinn的双臂揽住了Rachel的腰，口气也不禁放软，"Hey，如果你不想说我也不逼你，我只是想确认你没事。"  
Rachel窝在Quinn的肩窝里，点了点头却并不说话，只是手却搂得更紧了。Quinn的右手便安抚地摩挲着Rachel的背。Rachel甚至开始恼恨Quinn对自己了解，每次的对视她的眼睛似乎都要把自己看穿，不禁把头埋得更深了些，却止不住感慨，Quinn的怀抱怎能既那么柔软却又让她安心不已，贪恋不舍。闭着眼睛的她似乎看见一颗跳动的心挣脱束缚，飞去了它想去的地方。  
"Quinn, I'm okay. Even though I'm not okay right now, I'll be okay, eventually. I promise.（Quinn，我没事，即使我现在感觉不是很好，但是最终我会好起来的，我保证。）"Rachel闷闷的声音让Quinn的胸口微微发震，Quinn笑了笑，"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Finn终于忍不住了，"What's wrong with you!（你有什么问题啊？！）我不过晚了二十分钟去接你，至于念叨一路嘛！现在都到学校了还说个没完！"  
刚刚还自顾自走着又滔滔不绝的Rachel吓了下，回转身看见一脸恼怒的Finn，愣了下，才想起回嘴，却被人一把拉在了身后，Quinn。  
Quinn挡在Rachel面前，锋利的眼神射向Finn，"Hey！哪有你这么对girlfriend的！"Rachel双手抱着Quinn的右前臂，小声地说，"Quinn，我没事的…"  
Quinn侧了侧头，却无视她的话，刚刚她看得一清二楚，Finn恼怒的神情还有Rachel被吓的神情，她继续冷冷地看着Finn。  
Finn现在更是气不打一处来，即使面前是冰山女王，"你能不能搞清楚状况再替她出头！过去的一个礼拜她让我天天接送她上下学也就算了，今天早上不过晚了二十分钟去接她她就念叨个不停！更别提最近她时不时就发脾气！Fuck you! Both of you!"说完头也不回地走了。  
Quinn睁大眼睛，愣了会儿才回过头看低着头一脸羞愧躲在自己手臂后的diva，蹙起眉，"你…"看见Rachel躲得更严实，Quinn失语了…Rachel这会儿只想找地缝钻进去，她知道自己最近很过分，还让Finn被误解…  
"Hey, Rachel, look at me（看着我）."Quinn放软的语气让Rachel抬起头，见着她的如水般的眼睛，不自知地失去了呼吸，"上次你跟我保证你会没事，可这过去的一个多礼拜你都一直表现奇怪，我不会逼你说为什么，但你确定你真的没事吗？"  
Rachel急促地吸了口气，挪开视线，沉默了会儿，最后深吸了口气，对上Quinn的眼睛，带着坚定说，"我会没事的！sectional之后，我会解决一切的！"  
Quinn疑惑地看着Rachel，"你不该是为sectional担心才对啊。且不说我们这次的对手都不强，即使对手强劲，我所认识的Rachel也只会化压力为动力没日没夜地练习。你这…"  
Rachel脸上的笑意一点点蔓延开，"你说的对，不是因为比赛。只是，我会在sectional之后去解决这个问题。我要去向Finn道歉了，glee club见！"说完笑着朝Finn离开的方向跑去，留下摸不着头脑的Quinn蹙眉而立，好在，这周末便是sectional了。

周六的Sectional今年是在McKinley举办，占尽地利人和的New Directions毫无意外地赢了。在宣布他们获胜的时候，Rachel立马回转身紧紧地抱住了站在她身后的Quinn，虽然胜利是必然的。被Quinn抱在怀里的感觉太对，Rachel知道是时候鼓起勇气做个了断了。  
等人渐渐散去，Rachel找到正在舞台一角和男生们聊的兴致勃勃的Finn，问他可不可以单独聊聊。Finn困惑地点了点头，跟着Rachel来到了后台的一个化妆间，皱着眉看着一脸严肃的Rachel关上门，猜想着Rachel要整些dramatic的事了。  
背对着Finn的Rachel深吸了口气，转过身，抬头对上Finn的眼，轻声地说，"Finn，我们分手吧…"  
Finn睁大眼睛，迟疑了会儿，笑了下却带着警告式的语气，"R…Rachel，我不确定你充满Drama的脑袋又在谋划什么，但分手不是可以拿来开玩笑的。"  
Rachel看着Finn，突然喉头一阵紧酸，"Finn，我没在开玩笑，也没想整什么花招。我们…分手吧…"  
Rachel语气里的淡淡哀伤让Finn明白她说的是真的，当分手这个词终于被Finn的大脑吸收之后，他慌了，"Ra…Rachel，你怎么了？好端端的怎么会想着分手呢？之前不是还一直好好的吗？"虽然之前有阵子Rachel阴晴不定蛮不讲理，可自从那天跟自己道过谦之后，一切又如初了，他实在不明白这分手的念头到底是从何而来。  
Rachel却苦笑了下，"No, Finn, we are not okay（我们之间并不好）.这快6个月的时间，我们几乎每星期都会吵架，你觉得我的musical无趣，我努力了解橄榄球却始终没法发自内心的喜爱，and till now sometimes you still think I'm embarrassing you（直到现在有时候你还会觉得我会让你尴尬蒙羞），聊天的时候你经常自动屏蔽我说的话，我也会嫌你词汇贫乏。不过最重要的是，it doesn't feel right anymore（这份感觉不对了）."  
Finn眉皱地更深了，Rachel的话似乎更难理解了，说不通啊，明明一切都还好好的，怒气开始在他胸中堆积，"你是不是喜欢上别人了？"  
Rachel叹了口气，"这跟别人没关系，是我们俩不合适。"  
Finn却觉得Rachel是故意回避这个问题，继续追问，"哪个男生？是Puck还是新来的那个Sam？还是…"  
"NO other guys!"Rachel忍不住大声打断了Finn，低头稍微调整了下自己的情绪才抬头看着Finn，"这真的不关别人的事，Finn。我们真的不合适。"  
Finn看着Rachel坦诚的眼睛，选择相信Rachel，可仍抑制不住一阵心痛袭来，"I don't know what to say（我不知道该说什么）…"  
"Finn, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you（我很抱歉我伤害了你）."Rachel的声音开始沾染湿气，"But…we're just not meant to be（但是…我们不是对方对的那一半）."  
说完，不再看Finn，转身离开了，留下看着她背影一脸受伤的Finn。

Lady's room（洗手间）。  
"你知道你这样是在伤害Britt吧！"Quinn抿紧唇眉头打结，对面站着死死瞪着自己的Santana，"你明明知道她和Artie在一起，还骗她说和你kiss（接吻）不算cheat（背叛）。"  
"这不关你的事！"Santana一个字一个字地往外蹦，她和Britt的事还轮不到任何人来插手！  
"如果你真的关心Britt，你不该这么对她的，别到最后既伤了她又伤了自己。"  
"什么时候开始你也学会关心人了，Quinn freaking-selfish Fabary（极度自私的Quinn Fabary）！"Santana狠狠地盯着Quinn，满是讽刺的语气，"你不要以为你现在处处罩着Berry你就比我高尚到哪去！你不过是想减轻你自己的歉疚感罢了！"  
Quinn被噎住了，冷下脸色，"我不过是为了你们好，不领情就算了。这跟我和Rachel的事是两码事！"  
Santana冷笑了下，"我和Britt的事也不需要你的关心！"说完甩身出去了。  
Quinn颓了身子，靠在洗手池边，右手扶额，果然就不该当这个好人…  
一阵声响，Quinn抬头，看见隔间也看着自己的Rachel，木木的，喃语，"歉疚感…"Rachel的视线才慢慢聚焦在Quinn震惊羞愧急切交杂的hazel眼睛。  
"Rachel…你听…"Quinn还没说完赶紧动身拦住了正要往外逃的Rachel，紧紧钳住她的身体，不顾她的挣扎，"你听我解释！是，一开始我改变对你的态度是因为Shelby的事我觉得有愧于你…"挣扎着的Rachel愣了下，"但是自从真正认识你之后，我才知道你是个多么amazing的人，我们之间的默契，友谊是再真实不过的了！"  
Rachel抬起头，还是愣愣的，"友谊…"  
Quinn温柔地笑了，看进Rachel的眼，轻轻点了点头，"是我平生最珍贵的友谊了。"  
Rachel动了动嘴唇，却说不出话，嘴里涩涩的，所有的水分似乎都涌向了眼睛，聚成豆大的泪珠滑落脸颊。Quinn一下就慌了，"我说错什么了吗？Rachel？Rachel？"  
Rachel却整个人埋进了Quinn的怀里痛哭了起来。Quinn也顾不得问那么多，换了个姿势，右手摩挲着Rachel的背，低下头在她的耳边轻喃，"Shh, everything's gonna be okay…"等Rachel渐渐平静下来，她才试着问了下，"我能知道发生什么了吗？"  
Rachel挪了下脑袋，换了个更舒服点的位置，闷闷地说，"我和Finn分手了…"  
Quinn蹙起眉语气也冷了下来，"如果Finn…"  
Rachel狂摇了下头，"不是的，是我要分手的…"  
"那你哭是因为…"Quinn无奈了…  
"因为我伤他心了。"说完Rachel不自在地又挪了下身子。  
"Okay…"过了会儿，Quinn还是没忍住，问道，"你和他分手是因为？"  
"It doesn't feel right anymore（那份感情不再给我对的感觉了）。"Rachel不禁把Quinn抱得更紧了。  
"哦…"  
"哦？"Rachel见Quinn半天也没说什么，"就没什么其他要说的了？"  
Quinn愣了下才说道，"Well, I guess I'm happy for you. If he is not the one, then it's a good thing, for both of you.（嗯，我想我为你感到高兴吧。如果他不是对的那个人，这对你们俩都是好事）"  
"如果没人要我了呢？"Rachel更加小声地说，"我喜欢rambling（念叨），还爱耍diva姿态，长的没你那么漂亮，衣服还难看，还很自私…"  
"wowo，easy（轻松点）！贬低自己也不带这么不留情面吧，"Quinn努力憋住自己的笑容，原来这diva还是有自知之明的，"You are not that bad（你也不是那么差）。平时穿的短裙还可以见人的，虽然那些有动物的毛衣确实很丑，你的storm out样子还是很可爱的，虽然次数多得让人头疼，偶尔的rambling还是可以忍的，不过多了确实让人很想把你的嘴巴缝上…噢！"被Rachel打了下肩的Quinn夸张地叫了出来。  
"让你乱说！"说着Rachel就要退出来。Quinn紧了下胳膊把顺从的diva再次揽入怀里，"我只是开玩笑呢。You are insanely talented, strong and brave, selfish most of time but still very caring（你极度有天赋，坚强勇敢，大多数的时候很自私可却还是很关心别人）.能被你喜欢上的人才是个幸运的家伙！"  
"你真这样想？"Rachel咬住下唇，努力抑制住自己的笑容，虽然Quinn看不见。  
"Yeah, the luckiest（世界上最幸福的）."Quinn轻叹似地说。  
Rachel紧了紧抱着Quinn腰的双手，不再说什么。


	13. Chapter 13

又是周一，刚刚锻炼收拾好的Rachel路过窗前，不禁停足伫立，十二月的Lima终于下起雪，不停歇的雪已经给大地盖了薄薄的一层雪，却仍依稀可见斑斑绿意。这番宁静让Rachel笑了笑。直到楼下Leroy催促的声音才打断了Rachel的神游。正当她准备离开窗前的时候，她才看见路边一辆熟悉的车，她连忙跑了下去，不顾Leroy的疑问，直接奔门而出。直到白雪落在裸露的肌肤上，融化，Rachel才意识到自己还穿着睡衣和拖鞋，她却顾不了那么多，跑到那辆车前，敲了敲车窗，正埋头看书的blonde抬头看见她，温柔地笑了。Rachel知道自己已经开始习惯这不规律的心跳了。  
当Quinn意识到Rachel穿的是什么的时候，皱着眉赶紧打开车门，示意Rachel进来，自己转过身去拿后座的外套，略带责备地说，"虽然你不怕冷，但也不看看什么天！"说着把自己的外套递给Rachel，后者乖乖地套上了。  
"你怎么来了？"Rachel看了Quinn一眼，又不好意思地挪开了视线，答案很明显。  
"怕你被人接送惯了忘记了校车的时间。"Quinn企图用戏谑的语气，Rachel却没有接这个话头。Quinn有些尴尬，脸颊微微发热，好在Rachel没有看自己，其实也是因起床的时候一个冲动的念头，她抓紧时间收拾出门便驱车来这，以免错过了Rachel。周六下午之后，Rachel一直都很沉默，昨天一天也是没有短信或者电话。Quinn想着Rachel可能需要时间理清自己的思绪，也就没有打扰。可这并不代表Quinn的担忧少了半分，今早，想亲眼见到Rachel确认她没事的念头充斥了整个脑海，她便来了。  
"那…那你怎么没进去？或者打电话给我也行啊。"Rachel低着头说完又偷瞄了Quinn一眼，发现Quinn咬着下唇略带尴尬地看着自己。  
一时间，莫名地，两个人都没说什么。Quinn不知为什么莫名地紧张了起来，一时也忘了自己为什么没跟Rachel说一声。而Rachel则是带点好奇又疑问地看着Quinn。  
直到有人敲窗，Leroy，Rachel放下车窗，"Daddy，我马上会进去。"  
"Morning, Quinn！"Leroy点了点头，跟Quinn打招呼，"你怎么这么早来了？"  
Rachel回头看了眼更加尴尬的Quinn，又转回头撒娇地说，"我让她来接我的嘛！今天下雪，不想走那么远去校车站。"虽然只有5分钟的路程。  
Leroy伸手摸了摸Rachel的头，宠溺地看了看她，又看向Quinn，"那就请你多担待点她吧！如果实在觉得她太唠叨了，那就把她从车窗扔出去。"  
Quinn忍不住笑着点了点头，"我尽量。"  
Rachel打掉Leory还搁在她头上的手，嘟起嘴推开车门和Leroy，瞪了两个人一人一眼，脚一跺一跺地走回屋里，身后两个人忍不住哈哈大笑了起来。  
"你进屋来等她吧。"Leroy笑着对Quinn说，自从亲眼见过她本人之后，他就特别喜欢这孩子，除了很懂礼貌，也看的出是个心地善良的好孩子，最重要的是真心实意待Rachel。  
Quinn下意识想反驳，却好像没什么理由，便点了点头。两人便闲聊着进屋了。

当两人再次回到车上，Rachel系好安全带，却没立即放开反而握地更紧了些，低着头，"Quinn，thank you…"说完转头看着Quinn。  
刚发动好车子的Quinn笑了下，刚想调笑两句，却看见Rachel一脸的认真，敛下笑容，伸手抚在Rachel的左前臂上，轻叹着说，"如果你真要谢我，就别再让我担心了。"  
"你很担心我？"Rachel不确定的问，心头抑制不住地沸腾。  
"Silly！我当然担心你啦！"Quinn轻拍了两下Rachel的手臂，直起身子开车，"BFF，remember（记得吗）？"  
Rachel先是沮丧，然后烦躁，最后化成不满的嘟囔，"我恨BFF这个词！"  
"什么？"Quinn没听清Rachel说什么，瞄了她一眼，又把视线转回到路上，"你怎么了？怎么突然一脸的愤愤不平？"  
"我失恋，情绪反常不行啊！"Rachel气愤愤地反驳。  
"明明是你甩了别人好不好！"Quinn无奈地笑了笑。  
"哼！谁说甩人的人就不伤心啦！我失恋我最大，period（完结）！"Rachel抱起手臂，瞪着前面，假装不理Quinn。  
Quinn挑起眉，不禁在心里感慨Leroy的先见之明，真有把这diva踹出窗户的冲动！最后无奈地摇了摇头，"Diva！"

Rachel抬头看了看钟，唉，又该去glee club了。到现在为止走廊上碰见过三次Finn，一起上过一节课，他要么是装没看见，要么就是神情复杂地看着自己。这次去glee club，大家肯定会注意到自己不和Finn坐一起，不过估计都以为他俩又吵架了。Rachel不知道怎么开口跟大家说分手的事，而且Finn估计也不会喜欢自己这么广而告之，算了，时间长了，估计大家也就会察觉出来吧，想到这Rachel不禁叹了口气。  
等她终于磨蹭到那个教室的时候，人已经来得差不多了，她一眼看见Finn坐在一个角落里出神，又叹了口气，下意识又去找另一个身影，发现坐在另一个角落里的她正拿起搁在旁边椅子上的书，看向自己轻轻笑了下，侧了侧脸示意旁边的位置。那一瞬间，Rachel觉得心跳如雷，这么一个人，总在对的时间做对的事，她不知道怎么还能留住自己的心。  
Rachel不同寻常的沉默引起了几个人的侧目，却在Quinn冷冷的目光下收回了询问的试图。Rachel注意到，一方面很感激Quinn的维护，却也还是头一次觉得glee club这么不自在。直到Quinn握起她的手，拇指摩挲着她的手背，Rachel才一点点安定下来。Quinn的手心很软，却有点凉，Rachel反握住Quinn的手，让它暖起来。

终于，一礼拜之后，Finn发来短信，说，希望两人还是朋友。而似乎也是他向其他人证实了两人分手的传言。Rachel觉得卸去了肩头的不少重量，轻快之余却也免不了心头微微的失落感和怅然。有失必有得，从那时起，Quinn便开始坐在Rachel的旁边，不管是上课还是glee club，也不管Rachel坐前排还是后面。当然，在高兴之余，Rachel自是免不了一番挣扎苦恼，也算是尝尽暗恋的酸甜苦辣吧。

* * *

本是午餐时间，Rachel坐在平常她和Quinn吃饭的地方等了会儿，却还是不见Quinn的踪影，今天一上午几乎都没怎么见着Quinn，微皱着眉的她环顾了圈，发现有不少拉拉队员也正在吃饭，说明不是Sue又在折磨啦啦队。Rachel的眉头皱的更紧了，她和Quinn一起吃午餐几乎形成了无声的默契，即使俩人中谁有事，也会通知声对方，这么久以来Quinn从来没这么不吭一声地消失的。Rachel握紧了下饭盒，起身朝教学楼走去。  
终于，Rachel来到Choir room（glee club的那个教室），透过玻璃，看见Quinn侧背对着自己坐在钢琴前，隐约地飘出钢琴声，她悄悄开门进去，背靠着门听了会儿，是某首听着耳熟她却一时想不起名字来的古典钢琴曲。听得出来，Quinn应该曾经练过很长时间却有些生疏了，Rachel微嘟起了嘴，她还不知道Quinn会钢琴呢…  
一曲终了，Rachel轻轻拍手，引得blonde惊诧地转过头，神色复杂地看了眼她又转过头，不自觉叹了口气。这一系列动作引得Rachel更加困惑，也不知道这blonde到底怎么了。她走到Quinn的对面，手搁在钢琴顶盖上，轻声问，"Quinn，怎么了？"  
Quinn却始终避开Rachel的视线，咬起下唇，还是不说话。  
"Quinn Fabary！"Rachel提高音量叫了句，终于引来了Quinn的注意力，又放轻声音，"到底怎么了？"  
"我…"Quinn顿了顿，又撇开眼神，小声地说，"对不起…"  
Rachel绕过钢琴，握起Quinn放在膝头的右手，"Quinn，你开始让我担心了。"  
Quinn回过头，撞见Rachel柔和的眼神，叹了口气，对上Rachel的眼，一脸认真地说，"我需要向你正式为我以前的行为道歉，我知道我们现在是好朋友，但我却从来没正式向你道过谦。"  
Rachel一半了然一半仍是困惑不解，"Okay…不过你为什么会突然想起来跟我道歉的？这跟你没去吃午饭有关吗？"  
Quinn咬着下唇点了点头，"下课后我在洗手间的隔间听到两个女生在…谈论你…叫你外号…"  
Rachel撇了撇嘴，不过也没太放在心上，反正也不是什么新鲜事了。  
看见Rachel没什么特别的反应，Quinn才继续说道，"然后我就骂了她们一顿…"  
Rachel见Quinn没再往下说，还是很困惑，"okay…那应该是我向你道谢才是啊…"  
Quinn摇了摇头，羞愧地移开视线，"那些外号是…是我起的…"  
这下Rachel才了然，她也不得不承认，虽然她早就原谅Quinn以前的行为，但那些不愉快的经历仍旧让她心头一酸。直到她感到Quinn的手回握了下，她才抬头看见一脸认真的Quinn，"Rachel，相信我，我真的很抱歉，也很内疚以前那样对你…"  
Rachel点了点头，却没忍住开口，"Quinn，你以前为什么特意针对我？我知道我们在金字塔的两端，我也是全校取笑的对象，可我还是忍不住在想，你是有特意针对我的，即使是在我试图抢Finn之前…我…以前我就经常在想究竟是哪一点，让你尤其格外地讨厌我…"  
Quinn想起以前，不禁暗自笑了下从前的自己，"你穿衣古怪，说话方式像上世纪六七十年代，"看见Rachel嘟起的嘴，Quinn努力不让自己笑出来，"可是，你最让我抓狂的，是你无法言喻的天分，还有自信，每次在我bitch（欺负？）你之后看你依然昂首阔步地走的时候我都无比沮丧又抓狂。"Quinn看着Rachel试图掩饰自己的得意的笑，轻摇了摇头，叹了口气，"那时的我，是嫉妒你，嫉妒你的天分，嫉妒你怎么也打不败的自信。"  
Rachel看着Quinn无比坦诚的眼神，hazel eyes（琥珀色眼睛）里面的小斑点，呼吸又被攫住了，她抽回手抚了颊边的发到耳后，又走到了刚才的位置面对着Quinn，借机调整了下自己，"如果要我原谅你也行，再弹一首给我听，我都不知道你还有这么一手呢！"说完嘟了嘟嘴。  
Quinn笑了笑，手抚上黑白键，这回曲子Rachel倒是马上就知道了，River。可Quinn在前奏的结束的时候又重头开始弹，挑了挑眉示意Rachel。Rachel意会，唱了起来。  
"It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
But it don't snow here  
It stays pretty green  
I'm going to make a lot of money  
Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I made my baby cry"  
Quinn纤长白皙的手指流畅地在黑白键上舞蹈，最近挂着丝似有若无的笑意。即使没有强有力的高音，Rachel那纯净无杂的声音也足以让人感叹不已。即使心底早已明了，即使每次Rachel的演唱都让Quinn忘却自己，Quinn却仍旧再一次遗失自己在她的歌声里。  
"he tried hard to help me  
you know, he put me at ease  
and he loved me so naughty  
made me weak in the knees  
oh i wish i had a river  
i could skate away on  
well, i'm so hard to handle  
i'm selfish and i'm sad  
now i've gone and lost the best baby  
that i ever had  
oh i wish i had a river  
i could skate away on  
i wish i had a river so long  
i would teach my feet to fly  
oh i wish i had a river  
i made my baby say goodbye  
it's coming on christmas  
they're cutting down trees  
they're putting up reindeer  
and singing songs of joy and peace  
i wish i had a river  
i could skate away on"  
Rachel停下来，静静地听着Quinn专注地弹奏最后一段。她微微侧着头，一侧的金发也随之滑落肩头，因着肢体的动作，轻轻漾着，双眼顾盼着键盘，细挺的鼻子，染着笑意的嘴角。Rachel只觉得心头胀胀地，在意识到之前字便滑出喉头，"Quinn，我…"  
Quinn刚抬眼看Rachel，两人却齐齐被突然似乎是撞开的门吓了一跳，而门口那个脸上似是有泪痕的黑发女生也是一愣，反应过来之后赶紧转身跑开了，接着Quinn连忙起身也追了出去。Rachel看着自己合上的门，好一会儿才反应过来，松了口气，幸好…却仍止不住心底滑过的一丝遗憾，如果，万一…Rachel甩了甩头，她不能冒着失去Quinn的危险…

而另一边，赶出来的Quinn刚好来得及看见Santana消失在不远处的洗手间，紧接着两个低年级女生惊吓似地跑了出来，她皱紧眉加紧两步赶了过去。  
Quinn发现一个隔间的门关着，叹了口气，"Santana，是我，Quinn。"  
"滚出去！"Santana试图凶狠地说，可却又很明显的哭腔。  
能让Santana哭的人，估计只有Brittney了，这两人…Quinn又叹了口气，"你还好吗？"  
"都说了让你滚出去了！"这回语气里是明显的怒气。  
Quinn翻了翻白眼，放弃了和声细语，走过去用力拍那个隔间的门，直到Santana一脸怒气地打开，"滚出去三个字是你那个字不明白了！"  
要不是Santana脸上分明的泪痕，Quinn铁定早就翻脸了，她又是一叹，伸手抱住了Santana的脖子，揽住了她，不顾她起头的挣扎。终于，Santana不再坚持，揽住了Quinn的腰，"我不明白，当我终于鼓起勇气跟B表白，她怎么可以，怎么可以为了怕伤那个瘸子的心而拒绝我？"说完，又止不住哭了。  
Quinn抿紧嘴唇，没说什么，只是安抚地摩挲着Santana的头发。  
当Santana平静下来，她抽回身子，绕过Quinn到池子边洗了把脸，始终没有看Quinn一眼，虽然她俩和解了，但两个人都不是习惯展现软弱一面的人。  
Quinn靠在门柱上，看着Santana动作，思量着自己将要说出的话，"Santana…或许，Britt不是你的那个对的人…"说完，Quinn看着Santana如预料地停下了手中的动作，转过身怒视着自己，可是有些话该说还是得说，"Britt太过简单，而这样的感情注定艰辛的多。即使她现在回应了你，你觉得你们又能走多远呢？外界的压力不是凭你一个人的力量能抵挡的，你也会有软弱疲惫的时候，而我们都知道Britt是没办法那个时候借你肩膀靠的。有时候，即使有爱，也是不够的，更何况，Britt恐怕是分不清友情和真正的喜欢的…"  
"你凭什么说她分不清！"Santana恼怒地说道，步步迫近，"你在这头头是道地说，你怎么不先理清自己的感情！你自己都没分清友情和爱情之前，就不要对别人的感情指手画脚！"说完，转身离去。Santana有很多害怕，可她心底最深的恐惧，莫过于Britt对自己从来都没有过真正的喜欢。即使Britt今天拒绝了她，她却固执地认为这不过是因为Britt太过简单善良，她也固执地认为Britt心里最依赖的始终还是自己，可是，可是这种依赖究竟是不是真正的喜欢，这才是她最怕去探究的问题。  
Quinn看着Santana离开的背影，愣住了，自己分不清友情和爱情？心底闪过一丝念头，不知道为什么Quinn却不敢去深究…


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel加快两步赶上前面正往glee club走去的Quinn。  
"Hi，Quinn！"Rachel并排走在Quinn的旁边，努力赶上她的步伐，"你和Sam的排练怎么样了？"Rachel偷瞄了Quinn一眼。  
"还好。"Quinn放缓步子，侧过头看了眼Rachel，她知道她的那个表情，假装不经意，乱瞟的眼睛却出卖了她。Quinn玩味地笑了起来，不说话。  
Rachel蹙起眉抬头看Quinn，略带紧张地问，"还好是怎么个好法？你俩声音和的怎么样？练习呢？顺利吗？S，Sam他怎么样？"  
"还好就是…"Quinn特意顿住，好笑地看着Rachel一脸紧张，"等会儿你就知道了。"  
Rachel顿住，脸皱在一起嘟起嘴不满地盯着Quinn。  
Quinn站在门口，回过头一脸无邪地说，"哦，对了，Sam让我告诉你，Breadstix我们去定了，你和Finn就不要妄想了。"说完头也不回地先进去了，气得Rachel跺脚，紧跟着她走进去在她旁边坐下，抱起手臂在胸前，朝她哼了一声甩头不理她。  
如果说刚刚Rachel是装生气，当看见Quinn和Sam在表演那首Lucky的时候，两个人同弹一把吉他，配合默契，眉目传情，她觉得自己要疯了，以至于当听见Santana那句"So freaking charming（怪好听的）"完全顾不上平时自己有多怵她，死死地瞪了她一眼，即使当Santana半眯起眼睛威胁地看着她她也没有半分退缩。  
等Quinn再次回到座位上，Rachel侧过身子不搭理她。Quinn还不知好歹地凑过去小声说了句"Breadstix！"气得Rachel一打铃就蹬蹬蹬地第一个冲了出去。  
Santana凉凉地对坐在前面正得意的Quinn飘了一句，"你也不去安慰下你的BFF？"  
Quinn回过头挑起眉看着她，"你什么时候关心起Rachel了？"得了个白眼，"她就闹这一阵的小脾气，过会儿就没事了。"  
"那你觉得她是为什么发脾气呢？"Santana低头看着自己的指甲，一副兴致缺缺的样子。  
Quinn自然以为Rachel是因为输不起才这么大反应，却不明白Santana这么问的意图，皱起眉，"你究竟想说什么？"  
"白痴！"Santana白了白眼，站起身，拍了拍裙角，走下阶梯，路过Quinn的身边的时候飘了一句，"可怜的Berry。"然后留下Quinn一个人困惑地坐在空荡的教室里。  
最终结果，每个组给自己投了一票，僵持不下，Shue判定Sam和Quinn获胜，理由是火花十足。  
当Quinn和Sam坐在Breadstix吃饭的时候，Quinn不停收到Rachel的各种短信，从课业到glee club到晚餐吃了什么到Berry men说的笑话，刚开始Quinn还认真回复她，后来实在觉得她是无法找话，就忽略了她一阵。这时Rachel又发来了短信，是Rachel亲Bacon的照片，Quinn不禁笑了出来，一边想着怎么回复。  
"你…好像有些忙啊…"Sam小心翼翼地说。  
Quinn抬眼看了看对面那个一晚上试图讨好逗乐自己略带羞涩紧张的男生，突然觉得有些歉疚，这次的搭档让Quinn多少认识了这个来了半年却不怎么熟悉的男生，虽然有时候傻傻的，却一直很sweet。Quinn轻声解释道，"不好意思啊，是Rachel。"  
Sam看着表情柔和的Quinn，不觉砰然心动，刚来的半年，Quinn几乎没有正眼看过自己，而她除了Rachel之外，对谁似乎都是异常冷淡，Sam多半也是敬而远之。而这次因为抽签被分到一组他才认识到Quinn另外的一面，排练的时候大部分时间她都话不多，却不再是一副冰冷不可接近的样子，稍微熟悉了之后，Quinn偶尔也会跟他开玩笑。这时的Sam突然意识到，他不是认识到了Quinn的另外一面，确切说，是Quinn开始拿平时只展现给Rachel的那一面对待自己。想到这，他不觉问出口，"Rachel对于你似乎是个很特殊的存在啊…"  
Quinn挑起眉看着她，不明白他什么意思。  
Sam小心地咽了下口水，"你…你对待Ra…Rachel和其他人的态度都不一样…"金发女生视线的压力让Sam不自觉缩了下身子。  
Quinn刚想开口说Rachel是她最好的朋友，眼睛却瞥见仍拿在手里的手机上的Rachel的照片，嘟起嘴亲着Bacon的脸颊，大大的眼睛看着自己，她分明感觉到自己的心跳顿了一下继而又乱节奏地弹跳起来，呼吸急促了下，不知道为什么，她脑子里又闪过Santana的声音，却没抓住她究竟在说什么。  
Sam看着Quinn突变的声色，一脸茫然，紧接着见她起身，"不好意思，我突然想起我还有重要的事，要先走了。"说完就急匆匆地走了。Sam睁大眼睛看着一切发生，不知道该作何感想。  
Quinn开着车，呼吸急促，她知道她忽视了一件事，很重大的一件事，这件事还跟Rachel有关，她知道答案就在不远处，伸手即可得，可她却强迫自己不再想这个问题，她几乎可以感觉到那个答案的可怕，踏出一步，她便会掉入深渊。呼吸有些困难，Quinn于是把注意集中在调整自己的呼吸上，吸，呼，吸，呼，吸，呼…


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel最近觉得自己的日子水深火热的，离regional不到两个星期，Schue提出让大家创作自己的歌曲，更让她焦头烂额的是Quinn这两天也不知道是怎么了，性情古怪，对着所有人一副HBIC的样子，稍有人碍着她的事，她小则以冻死人的眼睛瞪着你，大则恶言相向，连Santana最近也不再挑她的刺。而Rachel，虽然她几乎没有受到这样的待遇，而是Quinn要么对她避而不见，要么就无视她。这似乎比原来的Quinn还要冰冷十倍。自然，Rachel试图找Quinn问清发生了什么事，可Quinn冷冷地盯了她几秒便自顾自地走开了，Rachel也试图拦着她，却愣是被她推开了。Rachel总有种昨日重现的错觉，虽然有些小受伤，她却知道这不是大家说的Ice Quinn又回来了，如果是那样，她早就死无全尸了，Quinn这样的表现一定有很重大的原因，这才是她最担心的，却一时没有什么头绪，直到她在试图写Regional的歌的时候才恍然大悟，大骂自己笨蛋。  
隔天，她一直试图找Quinn，却不见她踪影，很不幸，今天她们没有相同的课，Rachel甚至怀疑她今天没有来学校。直到中午的时候，Rachel找到了在独自呆在glee教室的Quinn，她坐在钢琴前，却没有在弹琴，只用食指随意按着些键。Rachel深叹了口气，走进去小心关上门。Quinn抬头看了她一眼，却不似这两天那样冷淡对她，只是面无表情，然后又低下头专心看着琴键。  
Rachel靠着门口站了会儿，心疼不已，当她发现那些零落的音符是生日快乐歌的时候，心头骤然一紧。她缓缓走到Quinn的身边，抱住她的头，努力不让自己的泪水落下，却无法抹去声音里沾染的湿气，"Quinn…"  
"不要说话。"Quinn低声说道，双手攥紧Rachel腰侧的衣服，头贴着Rachel的身子，似是卸了重担似的叹了口气。  
Rachel没有说话，只用右手理着Quinn的金色长发，咬着下唇，其实她也不知道可以说什么去安慰Quinn。直到她感觉到Quinn松了手，退回身子，Rachel低头对上Quinn仍然有些失神的眼睛，低声说道，"我让Daddy问来了她的照片，你…"  
没等她说完，Quinn睁大眼睛轻推了下Rachel，磕绊地站起身来，两手撑在身后的钢琴上，"哐"的一声！Quinn的眼睛瞬间红了，泪水顷刻盈满了她的眼眶。  
"Quinn你别这样，"Rachel的声音里满是心痛，"Beth她…"  
"Don't you dare say her name（你怎么敢提她的名字）!"Quinn的眼睛似毒蛇般紧盯着Rachel，仿佛她再吐半个字，她会毫不留情地攻击她。  
Rachel被吓住了，僵住了拿着照片正要伸出去的手，她愣愣地看着Quinn的视线移到她的手上，好一会儿才对上自己的眼，狠冷的眼一点点融化，化成痛苦彷徨无助的泪水。泪水滑过Quinn抖动的嘴唇，她好不容易挤出一句话，"Rachel，please（求你了）…"  
Rachel的泪水也瞬间掉了下来，她轻轻点了点头，把照片放回衣服的口袋里，颤抖的声音反复说着"对不起"。她以为让Quinn见着现在的Beth健康幸福漂亮，Quinn心头的愧疚会减轻，她却忘了，失去Beth才是Quinn心底最深的伤口，哪怕看了Beth一眼，失去Beth的事实只会又一次赤裸裸地展现在她的眼前。  
Quinn用手抹了抹脸上的泪水，"对不起Rachel，我现在只想一个人呆着。"说完径直走了出去。Rachel的那句"Quinn"也最终只噎在喉头。

* * *

Rachel一向睡的很熟，今天跟Quinn发生的一切却让她睡得很是不安稳，所以当她的手机在半夜一点在床头柜上震动的时候，她伸手摸过手机，努力睁开惺忪的睡眼，

【Rachel…】  
Rachel皱了皱眉看了看发信人，是Quinn，她一下清醒了不少，打开床头灯，她快速地回复。  
【Quinn，你怎么这么晚还没睡？】  
Bacon被突然亮起的灯光搅扰，往他的窝的更深处躲了躲。Rachel瞥见，担忧的脸上有了些笑意，感到手头的震动。  
【我在你家门外…】  
Rachel睁大眼睛，赶忙下了床快步走到窗前，接着路灯，她看见了Quinn的车和一个靠着车子的身影。Rachel一骇，急忙下楼出门，迎上慢慢走过来的Quinn。Quinn居然只穿着她的睡衣，在这1月深冬里，等Rachel接过她的手时，毫无疑问的冰冷彻骨。又急又怒的Rachel一把拉着Quinn就往门内走，Quinn也就那样任由她牵着。  
等两人来到Rachel的房间，Rachel气的想骂Quinn，可她又是一副失魂落魄的样子，又是极为心疼，只好踮起脚尖双手环住Quinn的脖子抱住她，抵住她的耳朵，"你让我拿你怎么办才好？"声音因愤怒心疼交织反而极轻，接近嘶哑。  
Quinn环上Rachel的腰，愣愣地说，"我睡不着…虽然一直都睡不好，但，但今天晚上怎么都睡不着…Beth刚出生的样子一直在我眼前晃，可当我仔细用力回想，却发现好多好多我都记不清了，她的眼睛究竟是有多大，嘴唇是厚一点还是很薄？每天晚上梦见她，却一直不敢仔细看她，现在想知道，却发现只有个模糊的样子…"Quinn的声音几乎轻不可闻，甚至没有什么情绪，仿佛呓语。  
Rachel攒在眼眶的泪快要满溢，"那你要看她的照片吗？"Rachel甚至不确定自己真的有在说话，直到Quinn推开她，踉跄地退后撞上门，泪水瞬间滑出几行，摇着头，反复说着"我不要"。  
Rachel觉得自己的心脏被什么紧紧地勒住了，她上前两步，双手抚上Quinn的脸颊，止住了她摇摆的头，拇指拭着她脸上不间断的泪水，盯着她的眼睛，反复说着"Quinn，一切都会好起来的"，直到她失焦的视线一点点汇集落在自己身上，望进她的眼底，一字一字地说，"Quinn，一切都会好起来的。"  
Quinn愣愣地点了点头。  
Rachel的右手握上她的左手，才发现这么半天她的手还是没有半点热气，心急地拉着她到自己的床上躺下，给她盖上被子，自己绕到另一边躺上，凑到半蜷的Quinn的身边。Rachel把Quinn的脚抵在自己的小腿，却不禁倒吸了口凉气，她的脚像冰冻过一样，她的手也没好到哪儿去，当Quinn的手被自己贴在胸口的时候，Rachel的心都颤了下。等Rachel稍微适应了下Quinn的温度，她才抬起头，对上Quinn困惑的眼睛。  
"你为什么对我这么好？"Quinn那疑惑认真的口吻让Rachel试图打趣的话梗在喉头，"我以前对你是个bitch，我对所有人都是bitch，我自私，虚伪，懦弱，根本没有半点值得你对我好的地方…"说道这，Quinn脸上甚至挂着一丝自嘲的笑容。  
"Quinn，Quinn！"Rachel打断她，手抚上她的脸颊，"Don't you dare bash yourself like that（不准你这么贬低自己）!你聪明，有全A的成绩；你体贴，每次都能洞察我的心思处处为我着想；虽然有时候的你会胆怯，但是你却能做到其他人所不能做到的事，有着令所有人钦佩的勇气；你还很风趣，每次都把我气的半死！You are such a beautiful girl. How can people not love you（你是那么美好的一个女孩，怎么会有人不爱你呢）!"  
Quinn咬着自己的下唇，呼吸有些紊乱，沉默了会儿，她不确定的问，"Do you Do you love me（你呢？你爱我吗？）"  
Rachel愣了下，看着Quinn疑问期待不确定的眼睛，深吸了口气，轻声说道，"I do. I do love you, with all my heart and soul（当然，我当然爱你了，全身心的）!"试图忽略心头千只蝴蝶的搔弄。  
Quinn脸上漾开层层笑颜，"Thank you Rachel! You have no idea how much your words mean to me!（谢谢你Rachel，你不知道你刚刚的话对我意义多重大）"  
Rachel审视着Quinn毫无杂念的美丽笑容，心头止不住的失望，微微垂了眼睑，果然…  
"你怎么了Rachel？"Quinn轻声问道。  
Rachel轻吸了口气，堆起笑容看着Quinn，"没事，就是有点困了。你应该也很累了吧，闭上眼睛，看看能不能睡着。手脚还冷吗？"  
Quinn摇了摇头，感觉整个人都轻松暖和了很多，不禁打了个哈欠，眼皮也沉了，带着笑意喃语，"好梦Rachel。"  
Rachel盯着闭着眼睛渐渐沉入梦乡的Quinn，她的眼睛周围是重重的黑眼圈，呼吸渐渐均匀。Rachel望着眼前这个美丽的人儿，心底一阵疼痛，忍不住她凑近，嘴唇贴上Quinn的额头，几乎不可闻的声音说道，"好梦Quinn。"或许，这样是最好的，和Quinn成为一辈子的好朋友，只是，她要先学会放下…不知道过了多久，Rachel也睡了过去。


	16. Chapter 16

"Quinn…"  
Quinn闻声环顾四周，蓝天绿草地，发现了站在自己身后的Rachel，笑脸盈盈地看着自己，Quinn转过身，低头对上深不见底的褐色眼睛，里面流转着浓浓情谊。  
"Quinn，I do love you, with all my heart and soul."她轻喃着。  
Quinn觉得自己的心在那一瞬间融化了，凑近，贴上那诉说情衷的双唇，她不自察地满足轻叹。热切时，Quinn的手环紧黑发女生的腰，只为贴得更近。  
"Quinn Fabary goes gay! Quinn Fabary loves the manhand（Quinn Fabary变gay了！Quinn Fabary爱上了manhand【Rachel的绰号】）!"  
Quinn听见突然回响的讥讽嘲笑声，她恐惧地抬头，发现自己被围在拉拉队员和橄榄球员中间，或讥笑，或嫌弃，或憎恶，各式表情，却齐声喊着，"Quinn Fabary goes gay! S Quinn Fabary he loves the manhand!"  
Quinn捂住耳朵，那些声音却丝毫没有减弱，"我没有，我没有，我没有…"全身力气被抽走似的，Quinn蜷起身子，头埋在膝头却挥不去脑海里那一张张可怕的脸，她无力的喃语被淹没在那一句"Quinn Fabary goes gay! Quinn Fabary loves the manhand!"  
等终于没有任何声响的时候，Quinn怯怯地抬起头，却看见一个个巨大的身影脸上挂着一样邪恶的笑容，下一瞬间，便是各种颜色的slush朝她而来。  
"No！"Quinn吓地半坐起来，打了个寒颤，才意识到自己在自己的房间，床头的钟显示现在是下午两点。如雷的心跳，Quinn轻喘着气，慢慢忆起发生的一切。早上从Rachel家逃走之后，一路上不停重复"怎么会？！"，回到空无一人的家。Judy今天一早便去参加公司的联谊活动了，头痛欲裂的Quinn回到自己房间倒在床上，最终就那样睡过去了。  
Quinn抱起膝，头压着膝头，脑海里闪过各式的Rachel， rambling（爱啰嗦）的，diva式的storm out，跺脚的，害羞的，专注歌唱的，还有那一双饱含着无数清肠的巧克力色眼睛，泪水从她闭紧的双眼渗出，喉咙仿佛被塞了铅块。深吸了口气，咳喘而出却是哭腔，"Rachel, sorry, I can't…I just…can't…（Rachel，对不起，我不能…我…真的不能…）"

即使Quinn有一万个不愿意，周一还是照常来到，她想过逃课，却不想让已经开始为她忧心的Judy再添一分愁。当车子停在McKinley的停车场，她仍然不知道该怎么面对Rachel。手机信息的声音提示，Quinn瞥了眼在副驾上的手机，Rachel…第37条…以及她的15个未接来电，Quinn在心里数着。她想着，这个时候的Rachel肯定委屈死了…她用手用力揉了揉脸，阻止即将涌出的泪水，抓起手机，下车。  
等到上午的课结束的时候，Quinn无比感激自己的运气，还没遇到过Rachel。本想出去开车透透气的Quinn却在走廊看见Sam被橄榄球队的一个人泼了slushie（冰泥），金色头发现在是一层蓝紫色。Quinn上前几步扶着正试图擦掉眼睛附近的冰泥的Sam，叹了口气，"你现在不是四分卫吗？怎么还会被泼？"说着引导着他进了附近的洗手间。  
"上次比赛输了，他们说是我战术指导有误。别看我现在还是四分卫，现在球队里不少人都向教练提议让Finn当回四分卫！Son of bitch！"Quinn扬起眉脚，倒是没有多加评论。  
Sam看着专注替自己擦洗的Quinn，有着平日没有的柔软，如同那晚，心跳不禁加速。Quinn感觉到Sam的炽热眼神，看了他一眼，赶紧飘开，磕绊地说着，"还好你头发不是很长，如果是我和Ra…"停顿了下，"如果是我们这么长的头发，清洗起来才麻烦。"  
"你也被泼过？"Sam惊讶地问道，从见到Quinn的那刻起，她一直都是高高在上，很难想象有谁敢真的惹她。  
Quinn对上Sam的眼，顿了会儿，才轻飘了句，"Old glory days（光荣的旧日子）."  
Sam想起听说过的关于Quinn早孕生女的事，但即使听说过无数次，甚至见过照片，他还是有困难将当时的Quinn和现在的她对应起来。看着Quinn现在的不动声色，Sam仍旧保留着那一贯的困惑，却不觉对这个女生更加印象深刻了。  
当两人走出来的时候，Quinn似是有感应，侧转头，发现咬着下唇紧锁起眉的Rachel一脸不安地看着自己。Quinn立马慌了神，直觉地拉了下Sam，挤起个笑容，"既然我帮你了，你现在是不是有义务送我去教室？"  
Sam有些意外地笑着点了点头。  
Quinn不敢再看Rachel一眼，而Rachel，攥紧了拳头，不知道是愤怒多一些，还是悲哀多一些…


	17. Chapter 17

接连两天的幸运让Quinn庆幸之余又有些怀疑，直到glee club的时候她发现Rachel已经做在了Kurt和Tina中间，她才意识到Rachel是故意的。Quinn在松了口气的同时，除了对Rachel异常行为的不解，却还有着她自己都意外的失望。  
日子又这样无风波地过了两天，Regional就在下周六，大家商量着隔天晚上加拍一次，毕竟上次止步regional的记忆让所有人都记忆深刻。这天晚上的排练休息的时候，Quinn照旧避着Rachel和Santana呆在一起，两人有一句没一句地聊着，却忍不住眼角时不时往Rachel的方向瞟一眼。  
Santana看着Quinn这副怂样，忍不住翻了翻白眼。"Just fuck her already! You're so pathetic!（赶紧把她上床！你这副样子真可怜！）"  
Quinn顿时僵了僵，看了看周围，没人留心她们俩。她皱起眉，低声说，"How did you know（你怎么知道的）"  
Santana给了她一个鄙视的眼神，"Can you two be any more obvious（你们俩能再明显点吗）"  
Quinn叹了口气，"I mean how you know I know（我的意思是你怎么知道我知道了）"虽然Santana曾经暗示过自己不止一次，却不知道她是怎么得知自己已经明白自己对Rachel的心意的，明明她这阵子一直在躲着她。  
"Psychic Mexican third eye,you know（墨西哥通灵第三只眼，你明白的）."Santana得意地说，得了Quinn的一个白眼，又换成一脸无趣地样子，"还有什么能解释只要她在你看得到的地方你的眼睛一定在她身上？再根据你们俩总是趁对方不注意的时候才一副欲求不满要吃了对方的样子盯着对方，平时就一副老死不相往来的死样子，my guess（我的想法） 要么你们俩床第不欢，要么就是你个死脑筋还想不开。"  
"Mind your own business（管好你自己的事）!"Quinn狠狠地瞪了她一眼。  
"Whoops,看来Finnocent（Finn的绰号）先你一步get to into Berry's pants（上了Berry）。"  
随着Santana的话落，Quinn向Rachel那看去，Finn刚在她身边坐下，递给她一瓶水，脸上挂着那副傻得要死的笑容。在看见Rachel笑得很好地跟Finn聊起来的时候，Quinn咬紧了自己的牙关，死死地盯着他们。当Rachel向自己这瞟了一眼又不为所动地继续跟Finn开心地聊着的时候，Quinn觉得自己的肺都要气炸了，要是眼神能杀死人，Quinn确定那个傻大个早就去地府报道好几回了。所以当他们又开始排练的时候，Quinn不小心走错舞步撞到了Finn，再不小心地绊了他一脚，当他摔倒在地的时候，再不小心地踩了他的手一脚。  
"I'm so sorry, Finn!"Quinn装着一脸歉意赶忙去抚他，再不小心用力握住了他被踩的手。Finn赶紧甩开了Quinn的手，踉跄着起身，刚要开口想问Quinn什么意思，却看见Quinn冰冷地眼神，愣了下，正要责问她是不是故意的，Rachel却走到了两人中间，建议今天就到此为止各自回家。看着Rachel带着祈求的眼睛，Finn暗自诅咒了一声，恼怒地走到一边拿起自己的书包走人了。  
看着Finn走了之后，Rachel转过身一脸冰冷地看着Quinn，"Quinn，能请你留一下吗，我有事要和你说。"说完不管Quinn的反应就走到一边收拾自己的东西去了  
Quinn还是第一次看见这样动怒的Rachel，轻咽了下，不自觉点了点头，虽然Rachel看不见。直到Santana在她耳边幸灾乐祸地耳语，"某人有麻烦了，不过说不准有angry sex呢！"Quinn才回过神。  
收拾好东西的Rachel一把拉住还有些晃神的Quinn的手腕走出来礼堂，走进了最近的一个洗手间，抱着双臂在胸前面对着Quinn，急促地呼吸了几口气，极力控制自己的怒气，"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you insane!（你到底有什么毛病！你疯了吗！）"说道这Rachel忍不住开始踱步，来回几圈才走到Quinn面前，继续说道，"你知道你刚刚的行为有多幼稚吗！下周就是Regional了，如果Finn受伤了，别说我们少了male leader（男领队），万一凑不齐12个人，我们连参赛资格都没有了！你到底在想些什么啊！你知道这次机会有多珍贵，大家又是有着多大的希望，连晚上加排大家都没什么怨言。你怎么就能做出这么不理智甚至幼稚的事呢！"  
"Oh please！他又不是婴儿，哪有那么容易就受伤了！"Quinn回嘴，也是气不打一处来，她气Rachel在维护Finn，至少她是这么认为的，她更气自己居然做出这么幼稚的举动。  
"Are you serious（你是认真的吗）！"Rachel不敢相信Quinn居然顶嘴，"你伤人在先居然还振振有词，没有半点悔过之意！Quinn Fabary！What! The! Hell! Is! Wrong! With! You! （你到底有什么毛病）"Rachel此时的音量已经是刚开始的两倍了，她从来不知道自己可以这么生气。  
Quinn却沉了脸，轻吐了一句，"我从来没说过我是好人一个。"  
"你！"Rachel又凑近一步，却不知道该说什么，她望着Quinn冷了下来的脸色，沮丧委屈袭满全身，最后泪水涌了出来。她转过身走开了几步，背对着Quinn用手抹着止不住的泪水。  
Quinn傻住了，完全不明白Rachel这是为何而哭。  
"I've tried, Quinn, I've tried, so hard.（我一直努力，Quinn，我一直在努力，一直）"Rachel哭着说，声音里满是委屈哀伤，"Daddy told me to give you time, give you space. I did that, even if it was killing me not to be able to talk to you, not to hug you, not…to look at you. I just…I hope…hope one day,you…you…（Daddy告诉我应该给你时间，给你空间。我按照他说的做了，即使这样跟杀了我一样，不能跟你说话，不能抱着你，甚至不能…看着你。我希望，希望有一天，你…你…）"Rachel再也说不下去，咬住自己的手不让自己哭得太大声。她知道Quinn在避着她，从某方面讲，Quinn没有跑来跟她说那个kiss（吻）是个错误，一切都是误会，Rachel已经很庆幸了。她知道现在的Quinn在逃避，她需要时间空间来消化。她的理智告诉等待是对的决定，可这份等待却让她窒息。  
Quinn看着Rachel不停抖动的肩膀，知道自己是造成她那么痛苦的原因。Rachel的怒气不只是为Finn，更是对自己的逃避，想到这，Quinn不禁喉咙一阵酸紧。不自觉地上前几步，手搭上Rachel的肩，艰难地挤出一句，"Rachel…"  
Rachel反转身一把抱紧Quinn，脑袋搁在她的胸前狠狠地哭着，"Why it has to be so hard（为什么会这么难呢）…"  
Quinn没有答案给她，她唯一能做的只是抚摸着她的头发，死死地咬着自己的唇。她知道Rachel会痛苦，可亲眼见到这么痛苦的Rachel，她才发现自己的心会痛成这样，她不停地问自己，究竟该怎么做。那么显而易见的答案，她却知道那是个万丈深渊。  
等Rachel终于平静下来，她从Quinn的怀抱退了出来，即使那是她最想呆的地方。她转过身抹去脸上的泪水，在心底暗骂自己的不争气，深吸了几口气，转过身，挤出一个笑容看着也挤出一个笑容的Quinn，轻声说道，"Quinn, I just want you to know. I like you, a lot. More than you think. You know patience is not my strong suit, but I'll wait, until you're ready to talk. I know it's been really hard for you. There's a lot to process but remember, I'll always be here for you, Quinn.（Quinn，我只想让你知道。我喜欢你，非常喜欢，比你认为的还要多。你知道耐心不是我的强项，但是我会等，等你准备好了探讨这个问题。我知道这对你很难，有很多需要理清，但记着，我会一直在你身边，Quinn）"Rachel急切地看着Quinn，企图她有所回应。  
最终，Quinn轻轻点了点头，"I'll talk to you when I'm ready, I promise（当我准备好了我会跟你谈的，我保证）."  
笑容在Rachel的脸上蔓延开，Quinn这是在答应她会努力理清自己的情绪然后给她一个答案。Rachel觉得自己又要哭了，她垫起脚尖轻轻吻了下Quinn的唇角，轻喃了一句便赶紧出去了，在她再次泪崩之前。  
"I love you, Quinn。"那极轻的一句Quinn甚至怀疑是自己幻听了，却丝毫不妨碍她的心脏停顿了好一会儿。她摸着刚刚被吻过的唇角，才发现自己原来已经陷的那么深…只是，她不知道自己是不是有那份勇气，那份面对世俗的勇气。不知怎么，她突然想起之前的她就是在这里教育Santana，让她认清现实的残酷。  
多么讽刺啊…Quinn不禁涩然想到。


	18. Chapter 18

"G-A-Y"Quinn敲着一个一个字母，微屏着气。她点开了wikipedia的链接，第一句话：Gayis a term that primarily refers to ahomosexualperson or the trait of being homosexual（Gay是现在常用来指同性恋者或者同性恋行为）. Right，点击homosexual，出现了homosexuality的解释。"Homosexualityisromanticattraction,sexual attractionorsexual behaviorbetween members of the same sexorgender. As anorientation, homosexuality refers to "an enduring pattern of disposition to experience sexual, affectionate, or romantic attractions" primarily or exclusively to people of the same sex. （同性恋是同性别之间的爱恋的吸引，性欲吸引或者性行为。作为一种性向，同性恋是指一种主要或者只针对同性别人群的持续性爱的或者情爱的吸引。）" "There is no consensus among scientists about the causes of why a person develops a particular sexual orientation; however, most people experience little or no sense of choice about their sexual -based theories for the cause of sexual orientation are favored by experts,which point to genetic factors, the early uterine environment, or both , there is "no substantive evidence" which suggests parenting or early childhood experiences play a role. While there are those who still hold the view that homosexual activity is "unnatural" or "dysfunctional",research has shown that homosexuality is an example of a normal and natural variation in human sexuality and is not in and of itself a source of negative psychological effects.（现在的科学研究者对人为什么会有某种性向还没有统一的认识，但是，大多数人几乎没有有意识地选择过他们的性向。关于性向起源专家们比较倾向于基于生物学的理论，主要指基因原因，早期的子宫环境或者两者兼有。并且，"没有坚实的证据"显示父母的教育或者儿时成长环境在性向形成中起作用。虽然还有人认为同性恋行为是"非自然"或者"障碍的"，研究显示同性恋是人类多样性向中正常的一种，不是一个负面心理的源头）"  
这些Quinn或多或少都听说过，却从没想过自己有一天会跟这个有关。一边搜查着资料，她一边回想着自己的经历，比较可疑的一点是，在看电视电影小说的时候，她发现自己更容易被女性角色吸引，而至今为止，她不得不承认她对她的所有男朋友或许有过好感，但似乎从来都缺乏一种致命的吸引，像对Rachel那样。想到这，她拿起手机，翻到之前Rachel发给她的和Bacon的合照。Quinn的拇指勾勒着Rachel的轮廓，最后停留在那微微嘟起的唇上，慢慢摩挲着，她感觉到自己的呼吸变得急促，那天早晨亲吻Rachel的感觉悉数袭来。Quinn明显感觉到自己身体的反应。又想起Rachel的胴体…Quinn知道自己现在正经历的是arousal（性欲的激起）。  
Quinn扔掉手机在桌子上，砰地合上电脑，起身走到床边把自己也扔进床里，胳膊搁在眼睛上，恼怒地骂道，"Fuck（妈的）！"

* * *

Quinn站在自己的locker（柜子）面前，不经意侧了侧头，看见走廊的那头Rachel抱着本书昂首阔步地走着，脸上挂着份似有若无的笑意，不自觉地，Quinn的嘴角也勾了起来。等Rachel走到她身边的时候，她慢了慢脚步，如同一个明星似的对着Quinn点了点头，脸上是礼貌的笑容，用无比正经的口吻打招呼，"Morning Quinn，Glee club见！"说完头也不回地继续刚刚慢下来的步子。  
Quinn挑起眉，视线跟随着她的背影，等她拐进另一条走廊的时候，她又对Quinn闪了一个典型show business的Rachel式笑容，消失在Quinn的视野里。Quinn不禁咬起下唇，止不住嘴角的笑意，这样可爱是违法的。微微摇了摇头，回过头继续整理自己的locker，嘴角的笑容却一直没有抹去，尤其想到最近两天她没有再刻意躲着Rachel，Rachel虽然依旧很体贴地没有主动找她每次见着她却也是笑脸相对。那些无声的眼神互换，每每让Quinn如现在这般心头暖暖的，引起一种满溢的感觉。想到这，Quinn的笑容更大了。  
Glee Club。  
当Mr. Schue问道谁愿意表演的时候，Rachel在大家或无趣或翻白眼的各种表情中举了手，Mr. Schue看也没有别人有表演的意愿，略微尴尬地朝Rachel点了点头，把舞台交给了她。以往的Rachel在唱歌之前，一定会有一番长篇大论，要么是说她表演的歌是有多么深远的意义，要么是解释最近发生了什么让她决定唱这首歌。今天的她却意外地有些紧张，双手交握着，朝着乐队点了点头。当前奏响起，Rachel闭了闭眼，深吸了口气，在吐出第一个字之后，睁开眼睛定定地望着Quinn：  
【When I look into your eyes每当我凝望你的双眸  
It's like watching the night sky就好似看到了夜晚的星空  
Or a beautiful sunrise亦如远眺如那美丽的日出  
There's so much they hold他们都是如此的深邃  
And just like them old stars犹如那些古老的繁星  
I see that you've come so far我明白你也是跋山涉水  
To be right where you are才来到你所在的地方  
How old is your soul你的灵魂历经了多少的沧桑？】

Rachel款款的声音静静地流淌着，如恋人的絮语，望着那双hazel eyes（琥珀色的眼睛），那些歌词是那么贴切的描述。Quinn的眼睛会凌厉，可Rachel却更多的记得她的眼睛会含笑，有时候，当她们都沉默不语相互对望的时候，那双琥珀色的眼睛似乎在低声倾诉着它的主人说不出的话。多少次，Rachel陷落进那双琥珀色的眼睛，被攫去了呼吸。Quinn带给她的那些无法抵抗的感觉又一次涌来，Rachel微微闭起眼。

【I won't give up on us，even if the skies get rough即使偶尔乌云遮住蓝天，我也绝不会放弃我们的感情  
I'm giving you all my love我愿意给你我所有的爱  
I'm still looking up我依然对我们的未来满怀期待】

想着接下来的歌词，Rachel再一次睁开眼睛，立马找到了那双在闪耀的眼睛。

【And when you're needing your space当你需要自己的空间  
To do some navigating去寻找属于自己的世界  
I'll be here patiently waiting我会耐心地在这里等你回来  
To see what you find期待你满载而归  
Cause even the stars they burn即使（我们的付出有时就像那）繁星，也会燃烧殆尽  
Some even fall to the earth有些甚至陨落天际，化为尘埃  
We've got a lot to learn但是我们仍有很多要去发现  
God knows we're worth it上帝明白，为此我们值得付出  
No I won't give up所以，不，我不会放弃】

是的，这是Rachel最想说的话。她知道Quinn需要时间空间去理清自己的思绪，她会耐心的等。可满溢的思念和心意积压在心头无处传达，Rachel只好通过歌声诉说，至少让Quinn知道，她不会放弃，她一直在这等她。

【I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily我不想沦为那些轻易放弃，浅尝辄止的人  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make所以我会留在这里尽我全力以求有所改变  
Our differences，they do a lot to teach us how to use我们天生的不同教会了我们如何运用我们手边的工具和自身的天赋  
The tools, the gifts we've got ，yeah we got a lot at stake以求在关键时刻有所收获  
And in the end,you're still my friend at least we did intend而在最后，你仍是我的朋友,至少我们仍在为彼此付出，  
For us to work，we didn't break, we didn't burn我们没有分道扬镳，我们没有怒目相向，  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in我们必须学着相互宽容，以莫彼此伤害  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not而我也必须明白我拥有什么，我没有什么，  
And who I am我是谁】

如果说Quinn不再躲避她给了Rachel看到了转机，那此时Quinn眼睛里流转的泪光，紧握的双手，死死咬着下唇，仿佛在用尽全身力量控制自己，以及嘴角那一抹浅浅的笑容，让Rachel知道明确无误地知道Quinn也在努力，为了那个可能性在努力。高涨的信心让Rachel脸上也是挂起无比灿烂的笑容，可同时，一股难以遏制的流泪的冲动再次闭起眼睛，泪也就那么滑落了。

【I won't give up on us，even if the skies get rough即使偶尔乌云遮住蓝天，我也绝不会放弃我们的感情  
I'm giving you all my love我愿意给你我所有的爱  
I'm still looking up我依然对我们的未来满怀期待  
I'm still looking up我依然对我们的未来满怀期待  
I won't give up on us (no，I'm not giving up)我绝不会放弃我们的感情（我不会放弃）  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)上帝知道我足够坚强（我很坚强，某人在深爱着我）  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)我们有很多东西要发现（我们还活着，有人在深爱着我们）  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)上帝明白，为此我们值得付出（我们值得）  
I won't give up on us，even if the skies get rough即使偶尔乌云遮住蓝天，我也绝不会放弃我们的感情  
I'm giving you all my love我愿意给你我所有的爱  
I'm still looking up我依然对我们的未来满怀期待】  
当掌声响起时，Rachel才从自己的情绪中回到现实，她睁开眼望着那个魂牵梦绕的人儿，又一次沦陷在那双琥珀色的眼睛，她的主人虽然尽量维持着面无表情，可她急促的呼吸却出卖了她的真实情绪。当Mr Schue拍上Rachel的肩头时，她才挪开视线，扫过众人赞叹的神情，落在一脸惊喜的Mr Schue身上。  
"That's incredible（太了不起了），Rachel! Such a soulful performance（非常有灵魂的一次表演）! That's just…wow! Just…Wow!（这真是…喔！）"Mr Schue虽然一直知道Rachel是个非常有天赋的孩子，可是今天她的演唱却是那么富有灵魂，触动人的心弦。  
今天的Rachel却意外地对这些称赞有些害羞，小声地对他说了声谢谢。这个时候下课铃声响起，Mr Schue告诉大家记住这个礼拜的任务，然后示意Rachel他还有话要跟她说。Rachel只好眼睁睁看着Quinn不动声色地走出，掩饰住心头的失望，她勉强笑着问Mr Schue是什么事。  
等Rachel出了教室，她还希望Quinn会在门口等着她，直到她上了校车，她才甘心承认Quinn没有特意为她留下，巨大的失落席卷全身，又一次不安起来。等到了半路，她的手机响起，她掏出来，看见是Quinn发来的，立马点开。  
【I know. And thanks…for everything.（我知道的。还有，谢谢…一切的事。）】  
Rachel的心瞬间弹跳了起来，脸上也扬起巨大的笑容。现在的她才有心思想起刚刚Mr Schue跟她说的话，下周就是regional了，现在他们虽然有了一首原创歌曲，但是他们起码还需要一首，虽然他只是让她督促下大家积极写歌，但Rachel却更希望自己能写出满意的歌曲。虽然她也写过一些，但总觉得缺少了些什么。


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn开了门，便听见Judy的问话，"Quinnie，是你吗？今天怎么回来的这么早？"事实是今天Judy也回来的很早。  
"是啊，mom，我先上楼了。"Quinn直接快速走向楼梯，没有去往厨房打招呼的意图。  
"好，那等饭好了我再叫你。"  
"嗯。"边说着，Quinn三步作两步回到自己的房间。  
轻扣上门，Quinn靠在门上，急促的呼吸不仅仅是因为刚刚的疾步。她闭上眼睛，脑海立马浮现Rachel表演的样子。  
当她睁开眼望向自己，似乎要望穿自己的灵魂，Quinn还能忆起到那时心灵一颤的感觉。直到Rachel再一次闭气眼睛的时候，那时的Quinn才吐出一直屏着的气息。或许是有些缺氧晕眩，Quinn觉得那个闭着眼睛微皱着眉头双手交握在腹前的diva是那样的stunning（令人晕眩的美），平时勾勒出这diva的独特的动物毛衫更是让Rachel的美显得那样特别。太过强烈的感觉让Quinn也不自觉闭了闭眼睛，手指紧扣着衣角，可加强的听觉却被Rachel的声音所淹没。不可抑制的泪意聚集在Quinn的眼角，她猛然睁开眼，再次对上那双深不见底洋溢着款款深情的褐色眼睛。  
【And when you're needing your space当你需要自己的空间  
To do some navigating去寻找属于自己的世界  
I'll be here patiently waiting我会耐心地在这里等你回来  
To see what you find期待你满载而归  
Cause even the stars they burn即使（我们的付出有时就像那）繁星，也会燃烧殆尽  
Some even fall to the earth有些甚至陨落天际，化为尘埃  
We've got a lot to learn但是我们仍有很多要去发现  
God knows we're worth it上帝明白，为此我们值得付出  
No I won't give up所以，不，我不会放弃】  
泪水越积越多，太多的情绪，Quinn只好咬起下唇，Oh, God, this woman（天，这个女人）!当看见Rachel眼角滑下的泪水的时候，Quinn再也含不住眼眶的湿意，泪也竞相而下。匆忙抹去，Quinn微笑着轻叹了口气，这样的一个Rachel，one of a kind（独一无二），她怎么能放弃呢？

【I'm giving you all my love我愿意给你我所有的爱  
I'm still looking up我依然对我们的未来满怀期待】  
她掏出手机，迅速打了"I won't give up on you"，刚要点击发送，拇指却僵在那，转而迅速删掉了所有的字，咬着下唇想了想，转而，"I know. And thanks…for everything.（我知道的。还有，谢谢…一切的事。）"反复看了好几遍，轻点了点头，发送出去了。  
很快，回复来了。"YOU are worth the wait.（你值得所有的等待）"  
Quinn的嘴角忍不住上扬了。等她把自己扔进床里，盯着手机的Quinn完全没察觉自己的傻笑。  
直到又一条短信，Santana。  
【我希望Berry是得到你的同意才那样out（出柜）你的】  
Quinn觉得自己所有的血液在那一瞬间冻结了，直到现在她才意识到刚刚Rachel是在整个glee club的面前那么赤裸裸地坦诚她的感情，对Quinn的感情！  
Quinn用颤抖的手拨通了另一个拉拉队员的电话，对方马上接起。  
"San…"她才发现自己的声音同样在颤抖。  
电话那头顿了片刻，才传来拉丁女生认真的声音，"所以她是给你惊喜了？"  
Quinn沉默不语，不知道该说什么。  
"Fuck！Damn Berry！"Santana更像是在跟自己说话。  
Quinn急促地吸了口气，"你…你是听见他们…他们说…说什么了？"  
"那倒没有，"Santana叹了口气，"也不知道你最近做什么善事了老天也在帮你，当时Finnocent坐在你后面，所有人都以为她是在对他唱呢！所以现在的八卦是Berry至今对Finnocent念念不忘，献歌诉衷肠。"  
当时Finn和Rachel分手的时候，没有几个人知道内情，大部分人认为是Finn又甩了Rachel，这样的想法倒是不奇怪。Quinn在松了口气的同时却又如吞了块铅，终是叹了口气。  
"Q，你这次是侥幸，"Santana的语气带着警告的意味，"如果你还有一点点的不情愿出柜，你最好管好那个diva，别让她没事乱发情！你不会每次都这么幸运的！别说我没提醒你！"  
"我知道了，San，谢谢。"Quinn疲惫地挂了电话，掐着自己的鼻梁，轻轻地叹了口气。这不是第一次了，包括之前答应Rachel做朋友也是一样。每次往着那双巧克力色的眼睛，Quinn的脑子就像短路一样，只看得到那个黑发女生的喜怒哀乐，忘记了还有这个fucking real world（该死的真实世界）！  
"Quinnie，吃饭了！"Judy的声音传来，Quinn长舒了口气，平复了下起起伏伏的情绪，下楼吃饭了。

虽然Quinn自己有心事，却不妨碍她发现Judy今天尤其的安静。  
"Mom，你怎么了？今天有什么不顺心的事吗？"Quinn不无关切地问。她和Judy的关系虽然谈不上亲密无间，她们也从来没有过那样的关系，即使隔阂还在，却意外地比以前还多了份关切，是那种朋友般的亲切。Quinn想过这个问题，以前的Judy只是她的母亲，甚至可以说是一个不称职的母亲，一有不愉快的事只会喝酒逃避，而两人之间的隔阂却两人似乎从一种互为陌生人开始相互了解对方，渐渐竟生出类似友情的感觉。Quinn觉得她们之间始终会缺乏母女之间的亲近，在血缘给予的仅有亲近之外，以朋友的形式修复那些裂痕似乎是最好的方式。  
Judy一副刚回过神的样子，看着Quinn关切的神情，伸出手拍了拍Quinn的手背，笑了笑，"我没事，Quinnie。是你的表姐Ali。"说完深叹了气。  
Quinn皱了皱眉头，Alison是Judy的表姐的女儿，比Quinn大一岁，Alison的母亲和Judy关系还不错，但是他们一家在Dayton，平时来往的也不是特别多，因此Quinn跟Alison也并不熟络，只是过节相遇的时候聊些不痛不痒的话题。"Alison怎么了？"  
Judy皱起眉看着Quinn，"今天你表姨打电话，说Ali昨天跟她出柜了，现在你的表姨夫还蒙在鼓里。Ali希望你表姨能帮忙向你表姨夫出柜，你表姨实在苦恼地不行才跟我打电话问我的意见。"  
Quinn的心在听到出柜两个字的时候就提到了嗓子眼，静默了一阵，她才找回自己的声音，"所以表姨对Alison的出柜完全okay？我的意思是，既然Alison选择先跟表姨出柜，又让表姨帮忙，听起来好像表姨倒是接受了Alison同性恋的身份？"  
"怎么会！同性恋这么不…"Judy刚想说不自然，却突然想起了Rachel的父亲们，想着Quinn估计不会喜欢听到这些词，轻咳了下，"你表姨自然是很难接受，可她一向宝贝Ali，说她不是，不说也不是。Ali以为你表姨默许了，现在又让你表姨帮忙，你表姨本来就心里难过现在更是苦不堪言。"  
Quinn觉得口里的食物都变成了沙土，忍着想吐的欲望愣是咽了下去，才抬起眼，吸了口气，轻轻地问，"如果换成是我，你会怎么做？"  
"Quinnie！不许瞎说！这种事怎么能乱假设呢！"Judy嗔怪地说道。  
"可…可你之前不是还说你对Rachel的爸爸们没意见的吗？"Quinn抵住喉头的酸胀好不容易挤出这句话。  
"那是别人的事，我自然是没什么意见！"Judy仿佛说着理所当然的事，看见Quinn的异样，有些困惑，"Quinn，你怎么了？如果你是担心我对Rachel有什么想法，这个你可以完全放心，Rachel是个好女孩子，我没有带有色眼镜看她！"  
Quinn哗地起身，低着头说了句"我吃好了，我先回房间了，还有很多功课要做"，也不顾Judy的疑问，径直上楼回房间了。等再次扣上门，Quinn失去了最后一丝力气，顺着门滑落跌坐在地上，她抱起膝，眼睛抵着膝头，不知道为什么，现在的她居然有笑的心情。"别人的事自然是没意见"，她怎么就那么天真以为她的母亲，她那天主教信仰的母亲，她那在Fabary家活了一辈子的母亲，会对自己，Quinn Fabary，的性向没意见呢！嘴角弯到一半却抵不住喉头呛出的哭噎。  
前一刻，她还被Rachel的坚持所鼓舞感动，现在，fucking real world fucks her，为什么世上所有其他的不能都消失，她只想看着那双满含深情的褐色眼睛，听着她在自己的耳边唱着所有的情歌，紧抱着她那刚刚好填补自己怀抱的娇小身躯，亲吻着她直到最后一次呼吸。为什么这个世界上还要有其他人…


	20. Chapter 20

"唉…"那是Carole几乎轻不可闻的叹息声。每次跟她面对面，她的欲言又止，眼睛里笼罩着担忧和一抹Quinn不能够说明的情绪，以及那每每轻不可闻的叹息。当Quinn最后一次站在Hudson家门口，提着自己的行李时，Carole倒是没有像Finn一样责怪Quinn，她明白Quinn的难处，她甚至提出继续让Quinn呆下去的建议。可除了Finn死也不可能答应，Quinn自己的内疚也不会允许自己再伤害这个善良的女人。当Puck提起Quinn的行李示意该是他们走的时候，Quinn走了两步却忍不住回头看了Carole一眼，她的脸上仍是亲切的笑容，可是她的眼里那抹不明的情绪消失了，那时Quinn才瞬间明白，那是如释重负的感觉。Quinn挤了个笑容，没有再回头。她明白，即使Carole再好心，即使Beth"是"她未来的孙女，Quinn以及Beth，对于这个一点也不富裕的家庭也是那么重的一个负担。那是Quinn第一次真正尝到成为别人沉重包袱的滋味，苦涩在口中蔓延开。  
下一刻，是关起的门后传来的念怨声，偶尔是Puck嘟囔反对的语气，这样场景次数多得Quinn最后连苦笑的心情都没有了，而是马上走开，继续手头的事。即使这个真是她的孙女，即使他们的家境没有那么窘迫，Puck的妈妈却显然没有Carole的和善，而Quinn不是犹太人而是天主教徒也不会是一个有利的事实。在一个不管做什么都会被挑刺的地方住久了，Quinn觉得自己开始忘记羞愧是什么。那个时候的她甚至开始庆幸自己生于Fabary家，那个会把所有不愉快都埋起来假装一切美满的Fabary家。这不只是不是天生的技能也终于保护着Quinn直到她再一次沦落到那一个地方。  
其实沦落这个词多少是有些忘恩负义了。Mercedes的家算是在Lima比较好的了，而她的父母也都是极其善良富有同情心的人。只是，有时候过于富有同情心，偶尔在以为她睡着的时候感叹着，"真是可怜的一个女孩子。"Quinn告诉自己，现在的自己有个住处，周围有关心自己的人，已经是她不幸的人生中发生的最幸运的事了。其他的，都不应该再相关了。自己不应该有止不住想哭的冲动，这不是一个感恩的人该有的情绪。  
你是Quinn Fabary！你不应该这么懦弱的！你应该为你眼角的泪水羞愧！Quinn Fucking Fabary！  
可泪却如诅咒般魂之不散，直到Quinn呛出哭声，她才发现自己在自己房间的地板上睡着了，她匆忙用手抹去脸上的泪水，拖着疲惫的身体走进卫生间。当热烫的水冲刷着Quinn的身体的时候，那瞬间的疼痛让她倒吸了口气，咬紧牙关，让仍不肯退去的泪水隐没，冲进下水道，带着她所有的懦弱与不安。  
Quinn软绵绵地埋进自己的床，手脚微微抽搐着，眼睛愣愣地盯着黑暗中的不知名的一点，脑袋似乎空空的。她眨了眨似乎已经干涸的眼睛，那点疼痛似乎已经难以扰动她那麻木的神经，疲乏不堪的她甚至没有精力为自己刚刚做的决定哀伤。  
在意识消失的最后一刻，Quinn脑中闪过最后一个念头，"Rachel，对不起…"


	21. Chapter 21

周一，Rachel一早起来便有些心绪不宁，这周六就要比赛了，可是他们还缺一首original（原创）的歌曲参赛，如果再过两三天所有人都没有合适的作品，他们可能只能放弃选择翻唱了。现在已经有了一首Rachel认为已经非常好的原创，相比其他对，她相信他们还是有一定优势的，但是一向苛求完美的她却还是希望能写出另一首原创，毕竟，去年惨败的经历仍记忆犹新。而另一件让她隐隐不安的事，便是Quinn，她以为发过那条短信之后，Quinn应该很快会联系她，可整个周末却没有半点音讯。或许她该给Quinn再多些时间，她告诉自己。  
一早上，Rachel便觉得大家都在谈论八卦着什么，直到中午她偷听了隔壁桌的两个拉拉队员的对话，她才愣住了。  
【你看见没啊？】  
【当然了，你应该问谁没看见！Quinn Fabary和Sam Evans就像两个吸铁石一样，就从一个教室走到另一个教室手都要牵着。】  
【就是就是！两个人还蛮登对的，一个是拉拉队队长，一个是橄榄球队的明星四分卫！】  
【是啊。还是队长厉害，每个约会对象都是明星四分卫，以前是Finn Hudson，现在是Sam Evans！】  
【那是，像Quinn Fabary那样的女生，不管样貌身材才能都不缺，什么样的男生能得拜倒在她的石榴裙下。】  
Rachel集中所有精神听着她们的对话，确定她们说的Quinn Fabary是她的Quinn Fabary，等对话的内容真正被她的大脑理解的时候，突然有种被人猛地抡了一拳在胸口的感觉。  
有人在摇着她的肩膀，Rachel才抬起不怎么聚焦的眼睛，面前是一脸急切的Finn。  
"Rachel，你听说了吗？Quinn和Sam在date，一开始我还不信，可是我刚刚在走廊亲眼看见他们俩手牵手很是亲密的样子。Rachel，Rachel！你有在听我说话吗？"  
Rachel大脑轰的一下，失去了所有感官，脑子里只徘徊一个念头—Quinn和Sam在date。她不信！她不信Quinn会这样对她！就算他们手牵手，也可能只是今天Quinn不舒服Sam在扶着她，或者Quinn有其他的苦衷，她不信！她一定要自己亲眼看见才肯信。  
"Quinn在哪？刚刚你在哪看见的Quinn？"Rachel反握住Finn的手，急切地问他。  
"在走廊Quinn的locker那，就刚刚。Rachel，Rachel你干吗去？"Finn大声地朝着Rachel跑开的背影喊了两声，无果。

Rachel一眼便望见了走廊另一端的Quinn，和她对面的Sam…Sam不知道说了什么，Quinn很开心地笑了。那个笑容轻易夺去了Rachel的呼吸，原来她是会因为另一个人展开那样的笑容的，美丽，却至毒。似乎是感应到Rachel的视线，Quinn转过头对上Rachel的眼，脸上的笑容错落了下，那双一直能看透自己灵魂的琥珀色眼睛依旧那样锐利，只是失去了往日的温度。她看着金发女生的唇角勾起，那丝笑容藏着致命的信息。下一刻，Quinn回过头，纤白的手绕上Sam的脖子，牵引着他向前，他的唇贴上她的唇，即使隔着整条走廊和来来往往的人群，Rachel仍能看见Quinn唇角的那丝笑意。  
她在嘲笑我！  
这个想法让Rachel瞬间失去了所有理智，愤怒羞愧心碎以前涌上她的心头，她一步一步走过去，眼睛从没有离开那丝笑意，一点一点清晰，直到到那个金发女生的跟前。旁边错愕的男生已经是Rachel最后关心的事，金发女生松开了勾起的唇角，于是她对上那双依旧锐利的琥珀色眼睛，没有半点温度。在Rachel意识到之前，她的右手已经扇过了金发女生的左脸。几丝凌乱的头发粘在她的颊边，那双琥珀色的眼睛惊愕地睁大了些，继而失去硬朗，变得没有生气，最终错开了Rachel的视线。Quinn脸上的一丝软弱的神情终于让Rachel回过神，她低下头看着自己那刚刚扇过Quinn的手，踉跄地退后了一步，她不敢相信刚刚居然打了Quinn，抬眼看到Quinn侧过去的脸颊上开始浮现红肿，她忙不迭地道歉，"对…对不起，Quinn。我…Quinn，对不起…"  
Quinn却没有再看她一眼，推开周围惊愕的人群，跑走了。  
Rachel的视线再落到自己的右手，一阵麻木热辣。

之后，Quinn消失了一下午，Rachel不得已，只好守在Quinn的车子旁边，幸好车子还在。可是直到几乎所有人都快走光了的时候，Quinn才出现。西垂的夕阳拉长了Quinn身前的影子，那个高个女生的金色头发被染上了一层红，低垂的双肩和拖沓的步伐显示出主人的疲惫。Rachel想起了半年前的那个傍晚，以及第一次因为那个女生心脏漏跳的一拍。  
Quinn抬眼，琥珀色眼睛对上褐色眼睛，双脚瞬间被灌了铅似的，挪动不了半分。那双眼睛含满了歉疚委屈和…心酸 。随着那个娇巧的人一点一点逼近，Quinn的呼吸也一点一点变得更加困难。  
"Quinn，对不起…"说着，她的手就要触碰到Quinn的脸颊。  
下意识，Quinn侧过头，也避开那双吸铁石般的褐色眼睛，仿佛叹息般，"Rachel，放弃吧，不值得的。"本来就艰难的呼吸此时变得酸涩，而此时的Quinn也说不出更多的话。  
本是轻如薄丝的话却将Rachel紧紧勒住，"可…可是，Quinn…"她急切想找到Quinn的眼睛，要不然，这样的话她不信，不，她不愿相信。"Quinn，你是开玩笑的对吧？你明明答应我的…你…"Rachel本就费劲的话被小跑着过来的人切断了。  
Sam。  
"Quinn，你的手机，落在操场边了。"Sam嘴角挂着温暖的笑容，刚刚Rachel被Quinn半掩着，此时他才见着Rachel。Sam的笑容僵了僵，生硬地跟Rachel打了个招呼，这边Quinn接过手机道谢，他的视线回到Quinn挤出一丝笑容的脸上，琥珀色眼睛满是挣扎。于是，Sam低下头，吻了下Quinn的嘴唇，温暖的笑容，温暖的话语，"Quinn，明天见，晚上回去注意安全。"说完，朝着Rachel示意了下，便走开了。  
"How could you do this to me（你怎么可以这样对我）"Rachel那难以置信且哀伤的口吻让愣怔的Quinn不自觉对上Rachel微微睁大的眼睛。  
"我…"Quinn却不知道该说什么，这不正是她想要的结果吗？  
"You…"嫉妒愤怒又一次席卷了Rachel，"You are such a coward! I can't believe you!（你是个懦夫，你简直让人难以置信！）你不仅不敢承认自己的感情，还选择欺骗别人，甚至欺骗你自己！你…"  
"You're right! I AM a coward! I don't deserve your love. Just move on, Rachel. One month later,you will only laugh at yourself for ever having had feelings for me.（你说的对！我就是一个懦夫！我配不上你的爱。往前看吧Rachel。一个月以后，你只会嘲笑自己居然曾经对我动心过。） "Quinn几乎是面无表情地说完这些话，如果没有声音里的那些许颤抖，Quinn几乎要以为自己是在说着不相干的人的不相干的事，而不是在撕裂心头上的人的心，不是在踩碎自己的心。在疼痛来袭之前，Quinn拔起自己的腿，逃离那个破碎不堪的地方。  
Rachel睁大眼睛盯着不再有人的方向，好一会儿，才回过头看着Quinn的车子已然远去。怎么会…就越做越错呢…她是不是…又把Quinn推得更远了一些？  
支持不住的Rachel跌坐在地上，抱着膝头哭了起来。不久，电话响起，她掏出手机，是Daddy。  
还没等Leroy开口，Rachel便边哭边说，"Daddy，我以为Quinn在努力，她却跟Sam在一起了，然后我就打了她一巴掌。我想跟她道歉，后来Sam又出现了，然后我骂Quinn是coward（懦夫），然后她说她配不上我的爱，说以后我会为自己喜欢上她而嘲笑自己…"  
"Oh，honey，I'm sorry for what happened.（我对发生的事感到很遗憾。）"Leroy趁着Rachel停顿的片刻关切地说道。  
"我不知道该怎么办，我以为我耐心的等，她最终会鼓起勇气，可是她却跟别人在一起了，一个男生。我想骂醒她，她却说她不值得我爱。"Rachel的声音里满是迷茫，"I just don't know how, how to get it right（我只是不知道，不知道该怎么做才对）。"  
"Honey，你现在在学校吗？"得到Rachel肯定的回答，"你就呆在那，我来接你。"  
"嗯。"Rachel闷声道。  
"Honey，everything is gonna be okay（一切都会好起来的）。"Leroy温软的语气中透着坚定，希望给予Rachel些力量。  
Rachel咬了咬嘴唇，轻声地"嗯"了一声，"Thanks, Daddy."

当Rachel把自己写的歌给Mr Schue的时候，他脸上是满意的表情；当Rachel在整个glee club面前排演这首曲子的时候，大家脸上是惊艳的表情；当Rachel在Regional上表演这首曲目的时候，她发现在侧台注视着她的Quinn，那是自从那个傍晚之后她第一次捕捉到那双琥珀色眼睛，以及那抹还没来得及擦去的渴望，那个时候的Rachel第一次觉得台下的掌声似乎没那么重要了，那双眼睛流露出的欣赏和赞叹让感受到一种前所未有的满足。  
【So I throw up my fists我举起拳头  
Throw a punch in the air对空中挥舞  
Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair承认现实生命本不公  
Yeah, I will send out a wish我许下愿望  
Yeah, I will send up a prayer我发出祈祷  
Then finally someone will see how much I care希望终有一天有人看到我的真心】

No, I won't give up. （不，我不会放弃）


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn开门，还是带着点腼腆的Sam站在对面，"Hi, Quinn. "脸上依旧是温暖的笑容。  
"Oh, hi,你找我有事吗？"Quinn显然没有期待对方的到来。  
"我知道你今天晚上也要去Puck家的party，我想着或许我顺路来接你一起过去。"  
"但是Puck家在你和我家之间。"Quinn挑起眉尾，看见金发男生尴尬的神情，心中了然。  
"Quinnie，谁在外面？"Judy的声音从客厅传来。  
Quinn僵了下，随即叹了口气，冲着里面回应道，"Mom，是glee的同学Sam。"  
"那快请人家进来，别让人觉得我们没礼貌。"声音由远及近，不一会儿Judy便出现在门口。  
"晚上好，Mrs Fabary。我叫Sam Evans。"Sam礼貌地问候道。  
"Hi Sam，叫我Judy就好了。快进来吧。"Judy热情地说道，自从Quinn回来之后，还是第一次有男生上门，不禁上下多打量了几眼。金发，绿色眼睛，虽然没有Finn那么高，体格却算是很健硕的，虽然嘴巴有点大，但是有她和Quinn的优良基因，应该不会差到哪里去的。  
"Mom！"Quinn看着Judy一副打量女婿的样子不禁打断Judy的审查。  
"噢，不好意思，还让你站着门口，快进来吧，Sam！"说着示意Sam进门。  
Quinn无力地看着两人进去客厅的身影，不禁暗自叫苦不迭，赶紧出门才行。想到这，匆匆略过两人，丢下一句"我先去上楼准备了"在身后便上了二楼，用最快的速度收拾好，回到楼下抓起正腼腆地跟Judy交谈的Sam就出门了。

等两个人来到Sam的车子边时，Quinn拦住打算绕到车子那一边的Sam，"我们需要谈谈。"  
"O-kay…"Sam看着Quinn一脸严肃，心中不禁打起鼓来。  
Quinn叹了口气，"我以为我跟你说的很清楚了…"  
Rachel说的对，Quinn知道自己在利用伤害Sam。曾经的她迫不得已不得不欺骗利用Finn，那种愧疚感让她至今记忆犹新，她不想让自己再次背负上那种罪恶感。于是第二天，她便找到Sam，跟他说他们并不合适，很抱歉自己lead him on（给了他错误的信号）。Sam虽然当时很受挫，但最后还是笑着说没关系，以后还是朋友。  
"我知道。Mercedes说你可能还因为以前的事不敢轻易谈感情，我完全理解。但是，Quinn，我真的、真的喜欢你。你也要相信我，我不会伤害你的，我也不会逼你做任何你不想做的事。我只是想…我们可以慢慢来…"Sam急切地说着在脑子里演练过很多次的话。  
"等等，Mercedes？她是怎么扯进来的？"Quinn困惑地问道。  
"额，"Sam愣了下，"那天你吻了我，然后第二天跟我说我们不合适，可是之后几天你又有意无意地借机接近我。我真的很困惑，那天排练完Mercedes看见我心不在焉的样子，就问了起来。然后她说有可能是你是对我有感觉的，只不过以前的事还有阴影，所以…"  
"所以你现在就主动出击？"Quinn看着Sam点头，咬起下唇，内疚地看着他。虽然她跟Sam说清楚了，却不想再给Rachel任何希望，所以在Rachel面前都会微妙地接近Sam，没想到她却再次lead him on。深吸了口气，Quinn对上Sam的眼睛，轻缓却明确地说道，"我很抱歉我给了你mixing signals，但是Sam，我现在很肯定地告诉你，我对你没有任何感觉，以后也不会有。"说完，她抿紧唇，这些话虽然有些残忍，她却不能再给Sam任何念想。  
Sam微低下头，错开Quinn坚定的眼睛，沉默了会儿，尽量掩饰脸上受伤的表情，快吸了几口气，仍是低着头，小声说道，"是Rachel，对吗？"  
Quinn睁大眼睛，嘴巴张合几次说不出话。这时，Sam抬起头，脸上挂起有些凄凉的笑容，"你不会对我有感觉是因为你喜欢Rachel，是不是？你对所有人都冷冰冰的，只有对着Rachel才会展示真正的你，你甚至有种笑容是对着Rachel专有的。你会趁她不注意的时候盯着她，她在glee club演唱的时候，即使你不看她，你的呼吸也会停顿很久。昨天在Regional的时候，你望着她的样子，就像看着一样自己很想要却不能得到的珍宝。"Quinn没有立即反驳已经给了他答案。  
Quinn不自在地侧过头，双臂抱起自己，她不知道自己居然那么明显，虽然Santana一直那么告诉她。脑子乱成一片的她不知道该怎么解释自己的那些行为，或者说是掩饰。  
看着Quinn那么脆弱的样子，Sam忍不住用手搭上她的胳膊，小声却关切地说，"Hey，Quinn，我不会告诉任何人的。你可以信任我的。"  
Sam温暖的声音终于让Quinn回过头，看着他关切的神情，Quinn轻轻地点了点头，她感觉到胳膊上温暖有力的手握紧了一下才松开。  
"好了，话也说清了，现在我可以载你去Puck家了吧？再晚点去，估计会被他们罚酒了。"  
Quinn终于笑了下，继而又很认真地说道，"谢谢你，Sam，为所有的事。"  
Sam点了点头，脸上依旧是温暖的笑容。

Puck家门口，两人正准备下车，Quinn突然想起个问题来，"Sam，既然你知道我对Rachel的感觉，那你今天又怎么…"  
Sam尴尬了下，"我想我是更愿意相信Mercedes的说法而不是我自己的感觉吧。"  
"Right…"Quinn暗骂自己居然不经大脑就问出了这么个insensitive（迟钝）的问题，歉然地冲着Sam笑了笑。  
等Quinn进门就看见Rachel坐着沙发上和旁边的Finn相互说着什么笑的很开心的时候，她顿时觉得自己的胃在翻腾。扫了一圈，找到了正在一个角落和几个男生拼酒的Santana。径直走了过去，把她拉了过来。  
"是你说Rachel不会出现的！"Quinn怒视着还没从刚刚拼酒醒过神来的Santana。  
"我们是没有邀请她的啊，"Santana耸了耸肩，"是Finnocent带她来的。而且人家一来就责问Puck，'这是庆祝我们赢了Regional的party，为什么没邀请我？'"说着还模仿着Rachel的经典diva叉腰姿势，"要不是Britt拉着我，我早就把她踹了出去。"  
"那你怎么没知会我一声？"Quinn不满地说道。  
"No no no no，"Santana摇着食指，"让你半路跑了多没意思啊！我还等着看好戏呢。"  
"你！"Quinn怒视着坏笑的Santana。  
"Enjoy，Q。"Santana继续坏笑着拍了拍Quinn的肩，说完不再理Quinn，回到刚刚的地方继续拼酒了。  
"Bitch！"Quinn低声骂了一声，拿起旁边桌子上的一小杯酒一口吞了下去，喉咙火辣辣的，她不禁咳嗽了几下。  
剩下的晚上，Quinn找了离Rachel最远的地方呆着，心不在焉地应酬着面前的几个没记住他们名字的男生，不时用眼角看着跟Finn打情骂俏的Rachel，不停地喝着手里的酒。  
当Quinn终于按耐不住的时候，她借口去拿酒，绕到离Rachel最近的地方，听见坐着她旁边的Tina刚好在问她和Finn是不是又重新再一起了。她眼角分明看见Rachel害羞地低头，推了Tina一下。Tina连同她身边的Mike不禁一起长"噢"了一声，那一边的Finn也傻笑着。  
Quinn不知道自己是怎么强迫自己的脚继续往前走的，即使身体的每一个细胞都在叫喊着去Rachel身边，深深地吻她，宣布她是自己的。她一直走到后门，出去，3月份依旧冷冽的空气顿时让Quinn打了个寒颤，已经接近午夜，除了屋内传来的吵闹声，其余的世界确实出奇得静。她靠在后门外的走廊栏杆上深吸了口气，胸口的火烧似的感觉终于冷却了些。没过多久，她听见后门开的声音，然后是刻进骨子里的声音，"Quinn…"  
Quinn的呼吸乱了一拍，却没有转身或者回头，她不知道自己看见的是一个眼底再也没有自己的Rachel还是一个心碎不堪的Rachel，无论哪个，她都没有勇气面对。  
终于，后门又再开启，Quinn的心一紧，过了会儿，没有关门声，反而是一声啜泣，Quinn的心瞬间就碎了。她回过头，看见Rachel的脑袋抵在门边上，肩膀抖动着，本就娇小的身躯如同萎缩了一般。  
如同催眠般，Quinn挪着脚步过去，把Rachel抱进怀里，她开始质问自己，就像每次看见Rachel痛苦的眼神，她为什么要这么残忍伤害唯一一个她只想细心呵护的人？哦，对了，她会再次一无所有。  
当Rachel的双手环上她的脖颈，抬起泪意朦胧的眼睛，轻声地问，"告诉我，怎样才能让你更勇敢一些？"她以为嫉妒能够刺激Quinn，却不想她最终还是走开了，没有半点她所期待的反应。  
双手环住的温度刚刚好，Quinn望着那双企求渴望迷茫痛苦交织的褐色眼睛，哦，那双曾经那么明亮的眼睛，那经常嘟起装可怜却只会让Quinn更渴望的双唇，她为什么要逃开构成她所有梦境的一切，即使，即使被再次赶出家门，也无所谓的对吧？  
她慢慢地低下头，一点一点凑近那诱人的双唇。  
有了Rachel，即使无家可归，即使沦落为全校的人取笑的对象，可是，只有有Rachel在她身边，就够了，不是吗？  
她的唇终于贴上了朝思暮想的双唇。

可是，可是，如果她连Rachel都失去了呢？

Quinn僵住了，原来3月的空气这么寒冷彻骨。  
Rachel是她知道的最闪耀的星，终有一天，她会散发她所有的光芒，那么她自己呢？她会在哪呢？万一，万一她连Lima都出不去呢？纽约离Lima有多远？哦，那不仅仅是6000公里的距离，那是两个不同世界的距离。  
Quinn撤回一点，望着刚刚闭上又缓慢睁开的困惑的巧克力色眼睛。Quinn想起那款她小时候只吃过一次就再也没能够找到的让她魂牵梦绕的巧克力，Quinn一直希望她从来没有吃过那款巧克力，如果她从来不知道那款巧克力的美好，她就不会这么念念不忘，不是吗？如果拥有Rachel只是等着有一天再一次失去她，can she ever survive that（她能幸存吗）  
Quinn闭上眼睛想象着Rachel的背影，被聚光灯拉得无限长的阴影，然后是漆黑一片，I can't（我不能）…  
然后，Quinn又一次跑开了。  
从失望到意外的惊喜，从即将触碰天堂到被扔进地狱，这是Quinn第三次扔下她。Rachel跌落在地，前所未有的疲惫感袭上心头，这是她第一次真正质疑她自己的坚持。她一直为自己的坚持而骄傲，对自己想要的的坚持而骄傲。而Quinn，却更像是一个她永远也追逐不到的梦境。或许，她终于也要第一次尝试到"放弃"的滋味，那个从来没在她的字典出现过的词眼。  
这…难道就是所谓的成长吗？


	23. Chapter 23

周五傍晚，Quinn出来买Judy做菜缺的材料，不想在收银处遇见同样来购物的Berrymen，Leroy和Hiram。随着和Rachel的疏远，她也是很久没有见过他俩。略带紧张地跟他们挥了挥手，"Hi，Le…"  
"是Mr Berry。"Leroy没好气地截断Quinn的话，面无表情地看了她一眼便推着刚刚结完账的购物车出去了，也不顾剩下各自尴尬的两人。  
两人尴尬地对视一笑。  
"Mr Berry，mom还在家等我，我就先走了，have a good night（祝你有个愉快的晚上）。"Quinn见Hiram点头示意，便提着东西要走。  
"Quinn！"她回头，"Do you have a minute（你能稍微等等吗）？"说着，Hiram紧赶了两步追上了疑惑的Quinn。  
"Mr Ber…"  
"Hiram！"Hiram个头和Quinn差不多，他侧过头冲着Quinn亲切地笑了下。  
Quinn忍住自己想翻白眼的冲动，也冲着Hiram点了点头，"Hiram。"  
"最近怎么样？"  
"还好。"Quinn冲着Hiram不自在地笑了下，除了这个，她也不知道该说什么。她和Judy相处融洽，学校也没什么大起大落的事，至于她和Rachel…现在她都不用刻意躲着Rachel了，因为即使两人擦肩而过，Rachel对她也是视而不见。说实在的，如果换成是她自己，看着对方一次次突然跑走，她只能感叹Rachel的当时的执着…和勇气，所以现在她也没有什么可以抱怨的。一切都是她咎由自取，所以每次心脏不舒服，她都告诉自己，她没有心痛的资格。  
Hiram看着陷入自己情绪里的Quinn，一点也没察觉到自己脸上流露出的落寞。他轻咳一声，引得Quinn转过头看他，"Quinn，你和Rachel的事…"在听到Rachel这个名字的时候，Quinn侧过头去不再看Hiram，脸上的表情杂糅着愧疚和自责，Hiram不禁叹了口气，"你们之间的事我们也管不了，不过作为一个父亲，我告诉Rachel让她保护好自己…"  
Quinn的视线落在地上，点了点头。她明白所有人的立场，却始终有股强大的力量阻止她追随自己的心意。  
"不过，Quinn，我理解你的处境，你的害怕。"Quinn抬起头看见眼睛流露着关心的Hiram，"尤其你现在这个年纪，所处的这个环境，高中，这个小镇，这些，都不是容易的事。更别提你的家庭原因。"  
面对突如其来的理解，Quinn嘴唇不自觉抖动了下，眼眶开始积聚泪水，她轻轻点了点头，说不出别的话。只怕话一出口，她只会全盘崩溃。  
"你现在多大？"Hiram的问题似乎问的有些莫名其妙，他却自问自答，"你好像比Rachel大几个月，快到17岁了吧？"  
"刚过17。"Quinn勉强挤出这句话，话题的转移刚好让她控制了下自己的情绪。  
"17…"Hiram轻缓地说着，这时两人已经来到了Quinn的车子边，他停下来站在Quinn的对立面，平视着她的眼睛，"我知道17岁的你经历了很多很多，Quinn，可是，你真的才只有17岁而已，Quinn。"  
Quinn只点了点头，疑惑Hiram到底想说什么。  
"这意味着你还有大段大段的人生之路没走，要走，我只是希望…"Hiram停顿了下，似乎在挣扎怎么表达自己的意思，"我只是希望，有一天，或许不是现在，也不是下个月，或许是十年后，但是总有那么一天，你能够接受真正的自己。因为只有那样，你才能体会到真正的快乐，不是因为达到了别人的期待而快乐，而是，而是做自己想做的事而快乐。"又是一阵停顿，Hiram才找到自己最想说的话，他用手捏了下Quinn的肩，"Quinn，我希望你能快乐，真正地快乐起来。"  
再也抑制不住的泪水滑落Quinn的脸颊，话出口她才发现自己的声音抖地不行，"I don't know how （我不知道怎样才能做到）…"  
"Be brave and trust yourself. Believe you deserve to be happy. （勇敢点，并且相信自己。相信自己是值得得到快乐的）人会得到他们所认为的自己所值得的。"Hiram拍了拍Quinn的肩。  
Quinn上前一把抱住了Hiram，轻声地说了声谢谢，"也许我现在还做不到，但是我希望以后的某一天，自己能做真正的自己，得到真正的快乐。"  
"会有那么一天的，Quinn，我相信你。"Hiram退了出来，擦掉了Quinn脸上还残留的泪痕。  
在Hiram离自己几步远的时候，Quinn叫住了他，问，"你为什么还这么关心我？"明明我伤了你女儿的心。  
"你是个好孩子。"Hiram依旧是轻缓的声音，"在经历了你所经历的一切，你还是那么坚强，心底依旧善良。Quinn，you, more than anyone else, deserve to be happy（你，比起其他任何人，都更值得快乐）。"  
这番对方带给Quinn的感受是无法言喻的，她选择了另一种表达方式，在车里痛哭，直到所有的委屈，不安，痛苦都宣泄了一番，即使只是一时的解脱。

周六下午，正在做作业的Quinn听见手机响了起来，她随手拿起接听，立即，一声近似哭噎的"Quinn…"惊地她掉了手中的笔。  
"Ra…Rachel？"她不可置信地查看了下手机的来电ID，确实是Rachel。  
"Quinn，我知道我不该打扰你，可是Dad，Daddy出去旅游了，打Finn的电话又不通。我也不知道还可以找谁，我不知道该怎么办，我现在能找的也只有你了。我怕迟了Bacon会，他会…"Rachel一通急切的解释最后成为哽咽。  
"Rachel，你先别急！你先告诉我怎么了？Bacon出什么事了吗？"Quinn此时已经焦虑地开始在自己的房间踱步了，"你先冷静下来，告诉我发生了什么，Rachel。"  
"Bacon…"吐出这个名字，Rachel便哭咳着说不出话，她吸了几口气，才继续，"他刚刚尿血了，从早上起，他便一直往litter box那跑，我也没注意，直到后来他后来开始叫，我去看，才发现他尿血了。他现在窝在那，很痛苦的样子，Quinn，万一Bacon得了很严重的病怎么办？Bacon还那么小…"说到这，Rachel已然又开始哽咽了。  
"Rachel，Rachel，你先别急，说不定只是很常见的病，"Rachel哽咽着嘟囔了几声，Quinn也听不真切，她赶紧拿起钥匙，钱包和外套，边嘱咐Rachel，"你等等，我马上开车过去。你现在赶紧收拾下Bacon的东西，再记下Bacon最近吃了什么，去过哪，这些等下都可以讲给医生听，帮忙诊断。"  
Rachel嗯了一声，小声地说，"谢谢你，Quinn。"  
"一切都会好起来的，Rachel。"说着，Quinn挂断了电话，发动车子。

当Quinn到的时候，Rachel已经提着Bacon的笼子在路边等了。等Rachel上了车，两人相视一笑，却有着些许从未有过的尴尬。两人只好都选择了静默。直到Bacon又开始叫唤，Rachel哄了几声却未果，她转过头眼眶含泪地看着Quinn，"他是不是病的很严重？万一医生说治不好了怎么办？他才一岁多一点，他还这么小，比一般的猫还小一点，是不是他有什么病我们都不知道，现在才爆发出来？万一是癌症怎么办？万一…万一，他，他…"  
马路上很多车，Quinn只能时不时转过头看Rachel一眼，见她越发沉浸在那些悲观的想法里，Quinn把车拐进了旁边的一个商店面前，停下车，解了安全带，倾过身子把Rachel抱在胸前，她低下头，轻轻地说着，"hey，Rachel，别太担心了。就像你说的，Bacon还那么小，那么年轻，没那么容易得那些严重的病的。我们马上就要到兽医那了，马上就能知道Bacon到底怎么了。现在呢，你要往好的方面想，也许明天Bacon就好了呢？不要为还没发生的事过分担心，好吗？"  
Rachel轻轻点了点头。Quinn微微笑了下，吻了吻她的太阳穴，轻声说，"Good girl。"说着便要松开，Rachel却拉住了她的手腕，Quinn便就那样抱着她，直到手腕上的手松了些，她才收回身子继续上路。  
事实证明，Quinn是对的，Bacon只是常见的尿路感染（urinary tract infection），医生给他打了抗生素，再叮嘱了些注意事项和复诊时间，再三告诉Rachel这不是什么很严重的问题。Rachel终于信服，松了口气。  
谢过医生，两人站在走廊上，笼子里的Bacon依旧很萎靡，但是应该很快好起来的。两人的视线从Bacon的身上上移，最后落在对方身上。昔日两人和Bacon玩耍的记忆同一时间涌了出来，对方眼睛里的那种熟悉的感觉，那种漂浮徘徊的心终于再次安定的感觉，两人甚至觉得可以听见对方和自己心脏一样跳动的节奏。  
刚刚在车里Quinn的怀抱让Rachel记起了第一次肯定自己对Quinn的心意的时候，那种似乎自己从来就该属于那个怀抱的感觉，Rachel发现，依旧未曾改变。她止不住心头的渴望，伸出空闲的手就要去握高个女生的手…  
"Rachel！"Rachel回头，发现Finn匆忙向自己跑来，"终于找到你了！我之前在球场做额外训练，才没有接到你的电话。我一听完你的电话留言便赶了过来，Bacon还好吗？"说着便弯下腰去查看Bacon，嘴里还念叨着，"他看起来好没精神啊？医生怎么说的？"  
"只是尿路感染，依旧打过抗生素了，医生说过一两个星期就好了。"Rachel说着，时不时瞟着旁边侧过脸去面无表情的Quinn，她从来没有这么希望Finn能立马消失。  
"那就好。"Finn站了起来，"你也别太担心了。"说着他便要去拉Rachel的手，却发现那手如触电般躲开了，他顺着Rachel的视线，才发现站在一边的Quinn。刚刚Rachel的留言并没有提到是Quinn送她来的，他以为她是叫了出租车。他不自然地跟Quinn打了声招呼，Quinn冲他点了点头。  
然后是一阵难言的尴尬，Finn低头跟Rachel说，"都弄好了吗？我送你回去吧。"  
Rachel的视线立马转到Quinn身上，Quinn的视线在触碰到她的视线的瞬间立即移开。Rachel咬着下唇紧紧地盯着那种面无表情的脸，她可以感觉到Quinn僵硬了的身体，却始终不肯回过头看自己。那种无力感再次席卷了Rachel，无论她是怎么用力拍打，Quinn却如棉花似的软绵，没有任何回应。Quinn已经缴械投降，Rachel不知道该怎么继续这场甚至不知道敌手是谁的战争。最终，Rachel轻叹了口气，示意Finn，两个人便离开了。  
Rachel所不知道的是，Quinn跑了出来，却只看见Finn的车子离去。她顺着墙滑跌在地，顾不得旁人的侧目，抱起膝头哭了起来。如果，再勇敢一点点，牵着Rachel的手离开的便是她了。如果…


	24. Chapter 24

Glee Club。  
"下个月要去纽约的是哪个队啊？"Mr Schue一副在讲个神秘故事的口吻问。  
"The New Directions（队名）！！！"大家欢呼了起来，相互high five。  
"Okay, okay！"Mr Schue示意大家安静下来，"Regional我们是以原创曲目赢的，所以我提议，national（全国赛）我们也采用原创曲目！所以大家现在开始早点准备创作吧！"  
底下又是欢腾一片。终于，他们要朝national这个终极目标进军了！  
"Mr Schue，"Finn等大家平静点之后举手说道，"如果今天没有其他的安排，我和Rachel这个周末排练了首曲子。"  
"Of course（当然），Finn。"说着他退到一边，把舞台让给Finn和Rachel。  
【Don't go breaking my heart（不要伤我心？？）  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh, Honey if I get restless  
Babyyou're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart  
Iwon't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)  
Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)  
Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart】  
显然Rachel和Finn不是第一次唱duet（二重唱），但不知道为什么，Quinn却有种隐隐不安的感觉，或许是Finn看Rachel的眼神太过炽热，也或者是Rachel太过专注于表演视线不曾在自己身上停留半分。  
大家鼓完掌之后，Finn拉住了正要回座位的Rachel，脸和脖子上红红的一片也不知是不是刚刚唱歌造成的。  
"Rachel，"Finn低头看着疑惑的Rachel，"I've lost you once（我曾经失去你过一次）。但最近相处的这段时间，让我重新认识到你各个方面的优点，以前的我不懂的珍惜，甚至还经常觉得你烦。可是分手之后我想过很多，才发觉你的絮叨也是你的特点之一，还有你的diva traits，这一切的一切反倒是显得你越发的可贵。"  
"Finn…"Rachel看见他眼里的真诚和情谊，曾经多少次她都希望Finn能真正接受她的缺点，而现在，他甚至说可贵。  
"Rachel，这次跟你排练这首曲子，我更加清晰地感受到最开始那种想和你在一起的心情。I know there's still something holding you back（我知道你还要些事放不下）…"Finn的眼角扫了眼惊愣的Quinn，"但是，Rachel，与这首曲子表达不同的是，我不会是伤你心的那个人，我只想好好保护着你，不再让你受半点伤害。"他吸了口气，望着Rachel已然开始聚集水汽的眼睛，"我保证以后会在橄榄球队员面前会骄傲地牵着你的手，赢球的时候会骄傲地指向观众席的你，我会保护你不再让任何人欺负你，包括我自己。Rachel Berry，请问你能做我的女朋友吗？"  
Rachel下意识地看了眼视线显然不在自己身上的Quinn，"I…"  
I can't（我不能）！Quinn的心底在嘶叫，她觉得自己被人猛地抡了一拳在脸上，everything is wrong（所有的事都错了）!  
为什么Finn Hudson会再次爱上Rachel？  
或许他从来就没有停止过…  
那，那为什么Rachel没有马上拒绝他！  
或许她终于可以得到她的leading man（男主角）了，她为什么要拒绝？  
可是她不是爱…  
爱谁？那个懦弱一次又一次推开她的人？Oh please!谁都知道该选Finn Hudson！  
可是…  
可是什么？说不出话了吧？  
Quinn转过头，看着不再看自己的Rachel。  
"Finn，I…"Rachel脸上满是犹豫。  
她在犹豫。她在犹豫！她在考虑答应他！Everything is fucking so wrong（所有的事都TM错了）!  
"答应他，Rachel！"  
No！！！Quinn才反应过来那是一个人的声音。她，以及所有人都转向声音的来源，Kurt。  
"闭嘴，瓷娃娃！"Santana眯起眼睛威胁似地看着他。  
Bravo（好样的），Santana！Quinn觉得自己几乎要忍不住去抱着Santana了。  
"Rachel，"Finn再一次将所有人的注意力吸引到他的身上，"在你回答之前，我只想让你知道，即使你这次拒绝了我，我也不会轻易放弃的！"  
"Finn…"Rachel显然是被Finn的决心再一次感动到。  
I'm gonna lose her（我将要失去她了）. Quinn睁大眼睛，诧异自己脑子里蹦出来的念头。  
Rachel深吸了口气，"Finn,我会非常认真地考虑之后再给你答复的，I promise。"  
I've lost her（我已经失去她了）.明明Rachel还没有答应，Quinn却无法遏制这个念头，I've lost her! The fucking world is wrong! Quinn觉得自己的呼吸突然被夺走了，她需要空气！  
清脆的铃声响起，Quinn松开不知道扣着凳子多久的手，也不知道自己哪来的力气，站起身便疾走了出去，然后慢跑，快跑。跑到操场上，她开始一圈一圈地跑圈。  
I've lost her! Everything is just so wrong! Why are people around still laughing I've lost her! Why they all act like nothing happened Don't you know! I've lost her! I've lost the only person I ever loved…still love… Why the fucking world is not ending（我已经失去她了。所有的一切都错了！为什么周围的人还在笑？我已经失去她了！为什么他们像什么都没用发生过？你们不知道吗，我已经失去她了！我失去了我唯一曾爱过的人，还爱着的人…为什么还没有到世界末日？）  
Quinn就这么一圈一圈跑着，脑海里嘶吼重复着那些话，脸上早已分不清究竟是汗水还是泪水。直到日落操场上只剩她一个，直到她跑到精疲力尽跌倒在跑道上，昏睡了过去。

【I've lost you once.】I've lost her.  
【我保证以后会在橄榄球队员面前会骄傲地牵着你的手，赢球的时候会骄傲地指向观众席的你】我甚至不敢承认自己的心意。  
【我不会是伤你心的那个人，我只想好好保护着你，不再让你受半点伤害。】我却是那个一直伤害你的人。  
【即使你这次拒绝了我，我也不会轻易放弃的！】我却第一个缴械投降的人。  
【Rachel Berry，请问你能做我的女朋友吗？】I've lost her…  
胸口好痛，空气在哪里？Quinn不自觉侧过身子蜷缩起来，手抵在胸口，Finn的一字一句都像是在嘲笑自己，鞭打自己。眼眶再也含不住的泪流了出来。  
"I've lost her…"Quinn开始擦拭似乎总也流不完的泪，反复呢喃着这句话。也不知道过了多久，泪终于止住了，她翻过身，平躺在跑道上，成大字状，冲着广阔无垠的夜空用尽全身力气喊："I've lost herrrrrr!"  
喊出这么句话之后，Quinn感觉自己平静了许多。她就那样望着撒满星星的天空，月亮还很新，操场的灯光也不知道为什么都灭了，星星格外地多，也格外地耀眼。她突然想起上课的时候曾经看过的一个短片，"Power of 10"，影片的开头是一男一女在公园野餐，后来他们睡着了，然后镜头开始10倍10倍地扩大，公园变成城市，城市变成整个北美，然后是地球，然后是太阳系，然后到更大的空间尺度，展现整个浩瀚的宇宙。影片然后开始迅速反向缩小，等缩小到原来那个男的的大小的时候，再继续10倍10倍地缩小到细胞结构，DNA，分子结构，原子。这本是讲述整个宇宙的不同尺度，Quinn想起那个浩瀚的宇宙，自己在其中，是不是相当于自己身体里的一个原子呢（作者没有查过这几个尺度，莫较真）？原来自己是那么渺小。  
她又想起那天Hiram对自己说的话，自己才17岁。才17吗？为什么却觉得15岁的自己是那么遥远？那么，27岁的自己会在处于这个繁华世界的哪个角落呢？自己是不是有个引以为豪的career（事业）了呢？那个时候的自己或许已经结婚了？有小孩了？那么37岁的自己呢？47呢？87呢？87岁的自己再回想此时的自己，是不是会觉得现在的自己，现在的一切都是10倍小了呢？那些自己认为不可逾越的障碍，是不是只是因为近在眼前所以被放大了呢？  
她久久地望着星空，突然觉得一切都开阔了，开始觉得自己的未来也是有着无数的可能性的，在一切没发生之前，自己为什么就提前下结论呢？两天之后的天气预报还不准呢！想到这，Quinn不禁笑了出来。  
星空闪耀，老师说是因为大气的扰动使得光线的折射发现了变化。她却知道一颗永远明亮的星星，那个会在写完自己的名字之后贴上一颗星星的女孩。那个明明个子那么小却头抬得比谁都高的女孩子，时不时会跺脚嘟嘴摔门而去的女孩子。当她说不停的时候，有时候眼睛会睁大些，亮亮的。每当这个时候，Quinn都觉得自己像被磁铁吸住的铁块，无法抗拒地被吸引着。当她终于抱住那个女孩的时候，Quinn自己都不曾意识到在游荡的心第一次安稳地跳动着，合着对方的旋律。  
那个每每接近自己就不再受自我控制的女孩，她怎么可以因为被放大的恐惧还有那无法预知的未来而放弃呢？她，Quinn Fabary，为什么就不可以是一个有着成功事业和Rachel Berry并肩前进的人呢？  
她，Quinn Fabary，怎么可以选择不战而弃呢！  
想到这，Quinn忽然觉得浑身充满了无限的力量，她一把撑坐接着站了起来，拍了拍手，她知道自己现在该做什么。当她快步往教学楼方向走了几步的时候，才发现阴影里有个人朝她走过来。  
Santana。  
"看来你最终还是没有蠢到要自杀！"语气却不完全是玩笑似的，说着她扔了个东西过去。  
Quinn下意识借住，是自己还留在choir room（合唱教室）的包。她皱起眉，"Santana？你怎么在这？难道你一直守在这？"  
"要不然就错过了某个不顾命跑了几个钟头笨蛋在大晚上像疯子一样又哭又大声叫的戏码了。"  
想起刚才自己各自失态，Quinn脸上顿时红了，却同时不禁被Santana的贴心所感动，尴尬的她不知道该说什么。  
"So，你现在是要怎样？"Santana尽量用毫不关心的语气说道。  
"我要去找Rachel，马上，现在！"Quinn语气中满是坚定。  
"噢？"即使Quinn看不见，她也知道Santana惊讶地抬起眉了，"你这…"停顿了会儿，"我的好奇心被高高地吊起了。"  
"Another time（下次再给你解答）。我现在有必须要干的事。"说着便往停车场方向走去。  
"Fine（好吧）…"Santana冲着Quinn的背影耸了耸肩。  
"Thank you, Santana."Quinn高声说了句。  
"You owe me one（这次是你欠我的）."Santana不吃亏地回应到。

Rachel家门口，Quinn抬起有些发抖的手敲门。门很快开了，Hiram。  
"Hi, Hiram,晚上好。"Quinn见到Hiram有些兴奋，她一直很感激他的那番话。  
"哦，Quinn。有事吗？"Hiram问道。  
"我…想找Rachel。"Quinn不确定自己为什么会有些紧张。  
Hiram只"噢"了一句便陷入沉默。  
Quinn更加紧张了，她不知道Hiram为什么是这样的反应，似乎在想要不要拒自己在门外。  
"Quinn，在让你进去之前，我想问你几个问题。"Hiram语气严肃，Quinn越发肯定了自己的想法。  
"我以为…"Quinn不自觉说出了自己脑子里的困惑。  
"你以为我会热烈欢迎你进门赢回那颗被你伤了无数次的心是吗？"  
"我…"Quinn有些懵，她不知道为什么Hiram会有这么大的态度转变。  
"Quinn，"Hiram语气不觉软了下来，知道自己刚刚过于严厉，"你要知道，我首先是个父亲。保护Rachel是我的首要责任。"  
"所以因为我曾经伤过她的心，我也只会再次伤害她是吗？"委屈让Quinn的声音无法控制地颤抖，她恨自己有想哭的冲动，现在不是展现软弱的时候。  
"你确定你不会再伤她的心吗？百分之一百的确定吗？"  
"我…"Quinn顿了下，反击，"你知道这是个不公平的问题。没有人能百分百确定不伤另外一个人的心。"  
"好吧。那我换个问题。你为什么会转变心意？3天前我见到的你可一点都没有现在的坚定。碰巧今天Finn跟Rachel表白，你就跑过来找Rachel了。你敢说你转变心意跟这个没有关系？"  
"我是因为今天的事才想通了很多事，可是有什么关系？重点是我想通了不是吗？"  
"是吗？你是真想通了，还只是因为嫉妒而一时冲动？"  
"这不是一时冲动！"Quinn不禁提高了自己的音量。  
"Quinn，你是个聪明的孩子，我相信你之前拒绝Rachel的缘由不会是无中生有。我现在让你认真的想想，之前阻止你的理由，你真的觉得没关系了吗？如果我现在让你进去，赢回Rachel的心，你确定你不会因为同样的原因再次拒绝伤害她吗？我可以肯定的是，如果真的不幸发生了，你可能会永远毁了Rachel。"说道着Hiram不禁叹了口气，从刚刚他和Rachel的谈话看来，这次Rachel陷得很深，现在她还这么小，她不一定能再次经受Quinn的伤害，而且，他可以肯定，下一次，Rachel受的伤会远比现在重的多，"所以，Quinn，我让你非常认真地想清楚，你确定不会因为同样的原因再伤害Rachel了吗？"未来谁也说不定，但是已经出现的问题如果没解决，他是不会允许Rachel陷进同样的漩涡的。  
"我…"Hiram的一字一句敲打着她的心脏，她曾有过那么多害怕，害怕学校可能出现的bully，害怕被Judy再次赶出家门，她最害怕的，是得到Rachel之后再次失去她。可是她怎么可以因为未来的不确定而放弃可能拥有的幸福呢？她不甘心因为那些可能就这么放弃Rachel。那可是独一无二绝无仅有的Rachel Berry啊，她怎么可以轻易放弃！可是她失去Rachel的可能性还是存在的，她该怎么做才能将这种可能性降到最低？她该怎么做？  
看见陷入沉思久久不语的Quinn，Hiram轻声问，"你还要进去吗？"  
Quinn回过神，盯着Hiram身后的楼梯，不到50米，就是Rachel所在的地方，她坚决地摇了摇头。沉默了会儿，Quinn毅然对上Hiram深邃的眼睛，轻柔却坚定地说，"我不进去不代表我放弃了，我需要时间去想清楚怎样才能将会伤害Rachel的可能性降到最低。"  
Hiram点了点头。  
"晚安，Hiram。"  
"晚安，Quinn。"Hiram轻轻拍了拍Quinn的肩。  
Quinn再看了眼那楼梯，坚决转身，离开了。


	25. Chapter 25

日子不紧不慢地过去了两个礼拜，一天中午，Mr Schue把Rachel叫到他的办公室，递给她几张纸，确切的说，是乐谱。《As long as you're there（只要你还在）》。  
"这是？"Rachel在快速浏览过整首歌之后，皱着眉问。  
"你觉得这首歌怎么样？"Mr Schue笑着问，示意Rachel坐下。  
Rachel再翻了翻乐谱，仔细看了看歌词和几处刚刚觉得处理不是特别得当的地方，"歌词很…深情，但是曲子的部分还有些地方可以改进，不过问题不大。整体来说，是相当成熟的一个作品。"  
Mr Schue笑着点了点头，赞同这个他见过最有天分的学生的意见。"那你觉得这首歌作为National的参赛曲目怎么样？"  
Rachel再仔细看了看，已经在脑子里面想着怎么改进，到休止符的时候，脸上已经是灿烂无比的笑容，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋，"全国冠军是我们的了！"  
Mr Schue哈哈地笑了下，不愧是Rachel，"虽然我知道你已经对怎么修改这个曲子有了自己的想法了，不过在最终定稿之前，还是先拿来给我看看，我们到时候再看看有没有还需要改进的地方。"  
Rachel假装因为质疑自己的专业而被冒犯到，不过马上破功，兴奋地点了点头，这首曲子修改下，会大发异彩的！  
等兴奋过去之后，Rachel才吐出一直在心底的疑问："这首歌到底是谁写的？是你吗？"虽然按照Mr Schue刚刚的反应，不太可能。  
Mr Schue脸上的笑容错落了下，他摇了摇头，"是我西班牙语课的一个学生写的，她知道我们要参加全国赛，就把这首曲子给我们了。"  
"Okay…"Rachel皱着眉疑惑地看着对面开始有些不自在的Mr Schue，"那我能知道她的名字吗？你知道的，随便改别人的作品总是不好的，起码要经过她的同意吧？"  
"她已经说了随便我们改，她非常相信我们的水平。而她也是个非常害羞的女生，不想让别人知道这是她写的。"  
Rachel仍旧将信将疑地看着Mr Schue，她实在想不起这学校还有glee club以外的人默默支持他们的人，不过如果那个女生非常害羞，倒也不是不可能。  
"好了，Rachel，赶紧上课去吧。"Mr Schue说道，"尽快把曲子改好，National还有两个礼拜而已了！"  
Rachel又兴奋起来了，全国冠军一定是他们的！  
经过将近一个礼拜的打磨，Rachel和Mr Schue终于对曲子挑不出什么可以改进的地方了，再经过几次排练，Rachel在礼堂进行了第一次正式排演，而glee club成员们热烈的反响虽说是她意料中的，却也是极大地增长了她的信心。全国冠军一定是他们的！  
而Rachel，却用眼角捕捉到Quinn脸上一丝不明的情绪。

New York City。世界上最繁华的城市，也是Rachel最开始到现在一直梦想的舞台。虽然她的父亲们已经带她来过几次，看过百老汇剧，但这次不同的是，她将第一次在这个城市演唱，她的歌声将第一次真正回响在这个城市，虽然马上会被人遗忘。但她相信总有一天，当她站上百老汇的舞台，她的歌声将长久地停驻在无数人的心上。  
到达纽约的第一天在各种忙乱中很快流逝。到半下午的时候，Rachel回到所有女生一同住的房间时，却发现只有Tina和Mercedes已然一人一床地睡着了，其他人都不见踪影。她又看了眼沉睡开始打鼾的两个人，耸了耸肩，捡起自己的随身物品，便出门了。  
纽约的地铁与这个城市的繁华不同，反而十分古旧阴暗，甚至有些肮脏，Rachel深吸了口气，空气中还弥漫着尘土的味道，她固执地认为这是车水马龙的繁华沉淀下来的历史尘埃。身披多色条纹的长外套，头顶白色针织帽的Rachel站在时代广场，抬头环视着百老汇剧的巨大海报的时候，心里的那份激动和那份梦境般的亲切感，依旧和第一次一样，未曾退减半分，就像她对自己是属于百老汇的信念也不曾褪去半分。  
她本来只不过是来这感受这里的气氛，但当她路过Times Square Visitor Center的时候，里面传出的歌剧魅影的音乐不禁让她停驻。她深吸了口气，随即决定去售票处看看还有没有今晚歌剧魅影的票。还好不是假期，售票窗口的队伍不是很长，而她，也轻而易举地发现了那身着血红色外套的金发女生。Rachel几乎就要笑了出来，似乎她总也逃不过那个女生，但不知为什么，心底却止不住地是份凄凉。在她即将要转身的那刻，她却在嘈杂声中轻易辨别出那个不知道怎么忘却的声音。  
"Rachel！"Rachel几乎要觉得Quinn琥珀色眼睛闪耀的光芒是因她而起。她发现周围好几个人因着这声音看向她，她不自在地挪着步子向Quinn走去。  
"Hi，Quinn。"近了，Rachel略带紧张地打着招呼，脸上也是紧张的笑容。  
"你是也来看歌剧的吗？"Quinn也是有些紧张，却也有些莫名的兴奋。  
Rachel刚想说她正要回去，这时刚好轮到Quinn，她明确听到Quinn说两张歌剧魅影的票。Rachel睁大眼睛诧异地看着那个血红色的背影，不安的她不停地摸着衣角，她不知道该作何感想，也不想作任何感想。  
当Quinn向她示意，她有些别扭地随着高个女生走到了街对面。两人面对面。Quinn举着手里的两张票，尽量随意的口气，"抱歉没事先经过你的同意，不过如果你不想去看，我可以马上转给其他人。所以，不需要有什么压力。你要和我去看吗？"  
"我…"Rachel咬起下嘴唇，避开Quinn的眼睛。她可以感觉到Quinn的注视，终于，Quinn一声几乎不可闻的叹息，随即一个念头闪过，她拉住正要转身离开的Quinn的手腕，却又马上放开。她的视线上移对上Quinn明亮的琥珀色眼睛，轻声问，"多少钱？"  
Quinn刚想开口，却掏出手机看了看，说，"现在离演出只有一个多小时，我们走过去还要20分钟，只有半个多小时的时间吃点东西。这样吧，你随意请我吃点东西就好了。反正这票是当天的，也没多贵。"  
Rachel仍是咬着嘴唇，点了点头，"那就那家星巴克吧。"她指了指Quinn身后。  
两人默默地吃着，都不知道该说些什么，在这嘈杂的店里倒是有些怪异，但是却没有人真正关心自己以外的世界。等两人再次回到街上往剧院的方向走去，或许是微微的晚风，也或许是Quinn开始放松的姿态，Rachel也渐渐地松弛了自己紧张的神经。明明到处是说话声，车鸣，机械声，Rachel却只听见了流动在两人之间的沉默，格外的安心。  
虽然Rachel已经看过很多次，甚至也来这家剧院看过两次，她却依旧很享受，几乎可以背出所有台词。当故事接近尾声，那只布偶猴子敲着小钹，Rachel从故事中回过神，下意识转向旁边的Quinn，她却仍旧盯着前方，神情中满是脆弱。Rachel忍不住伸手抹去Quinn眼角即将滑落的泪。Quinn惊醒般地站了起来，此时演员已经开始谢幕，趁势她抹去了那一边的泪。Rachel也站起来鼓掌，却忍不住侧转头看目不斜视看着前方的Quinn。有时候，Quinn过于伪装坚强无动于衷，Rachel会偶尔忘了Quinn心底满满的伤。当初正是那份因为Quinn的伤而痛，继而升腾起要让Quinn快乐的心情，让Rachel意识到自己对Quinn的感情。不知道什么时候起，她沉浸在自己的伤痛中，忘却了那份简单的愿望，让Quinn快乐起来，那样，她也就快乐了吧。

两人出了剧院，夜已经有些凉，街上的行人也稀疏了。走了几步，Rachel拉住Quinn的手腕，停下了两个人的脚步，她望着Quinn的眼睛，轻声问，"Quinn, are you happy（你快乐吗）"  
Quinn有些不解地看着她。  
"It's just…"Rachel撇开了她的视线，整理了下自己的思绪，再回过去看着Quinn，"I forgot, if you love someone, the only thing that matters is that they are happy. I realized that, no matter what's gonna happen between us, the one thing I want more than anything else is that you are happy, Quinn.（我忘记了，如果你爱一个人，唯一重要的是你所爱的人是快乐的。我才意识到，不管我们之间将来会怎样，我最想要的，不过是你能开心，Quinn）"  
Quinn久久地看着Rachel，昏暗的街灯下已经辨别不出的琥珀色眼睛却闪耀着，许久，Quinn轻轻地说，"你没有和Finn去Prom（舞会）。"  
"你也没有和Sam一起去。"  
Quinn别起一缕头发到耳后，错开了Rachel的视线，依旧是清浅的声音，"Sam从来都不重要。"  
笑容在Rachel的嘴角蔓延开，她一直都知道，无论Quinn怎么不作为，她一直都知道她拥有Quinn的整颗心，这也是她一直坚持到最后也舍不得放弃的原因之一。  
至于Finn，Rachel的笑容暗淡了些，她不能否认她没有过一丝犹豫，她当时答应Finn会认真考虑的心境也是真的。Finn可能有些迟钝，但他始终是个非常关心他人的人。早在Regional之前，那次被Quinn故意踩了他之后的一天他来质问Rachel，问她Quinn究竟是哪根筋不对，还有Rachel为什么会阻止他向Quinn追究。  
也许其他人没有发现，其实Finn才是她真正意义上拥有的第一个朋友，即使是在他俩恋爱之前。曾经他也许会不自觉忽视Rachel的感受，他关心Rachel的心意却从来没有改变过。当时的Rachel很是痛苦，Quinn的怯懦，而她却要违背自己的每份意志不去接近她，自己的心意没有谁可以诉说。一时脑热，她告诉了Finn实情，说出了自己对Quinn的感情，以及Quinn当时的挣扎和自己的现在的痛苦。  
"You are gay（你是同性恋）"Finn当时惊得还来不及有其他反应。  
"Not really（不是）…"Rachel诚实地说，"I think I'm bisexual（我想我是双性恋）。"  
"那你当时和我分手是因为你喜欢上了Quinn"Finn有些受伤地问。  
"No！不管我和Quinn之间发生了什么，你和我当时根本就行不通，Finn。"Rachel可以看出Finn不信她，"Finn，你自己想想我们的那段日子，你不得不假装听我的絮叨，我不得不假装对橄榄球感兴趣对你的忽视视而不见。Finn，即使没有Quinn，我们也走不了多远的。"  
Finn说他需要时间想清楚，在Rachel第361次后悔自己告诉了Finn的时候，Finn约她出去，他说他还是有些难以接受，却也明白他和Rachel之间发生的事是他们俩之间的事。到最后，Finn很真诚地问Rachel，她怎么样。那个时候，Rachel知道Finn是个不可多得的好朋友。甚至到后来，在Puck家，Finn居然答应了自己让他假装他俩又要在一起的戏码。当然Finn后来承认，除了看当时Rachel因为Quinn和Sam之间的事十分痛苦，他也有那么一点私心。或许是因为这次Rachel不再是那样急切地想捆绑他让他有透不过气的感觉，这段时间的相处Finn得以见到一个不那么疯狂的Rachel，一个更加真实，会痛苦脆弱的Rachel，他发现自己比以前更加对Rachel动心了。可是，Rachel永远是一个一旦感情投出去，眼里再也看不到其他的人，Finn也只好隐藏自己的心意，直到Puck家之后，他发现一个格外疲惫的Rachel，这是他从来没有见过的，Rachel永远是dramatic（戏剧化）的，大喜大悲，却从不缺乏热情。那晚，他第一次向Rachel表明了自己的心意，Rachel却摇头说自己已经没有精力再思考什么了。后来经过Bacon的事，他再一次亲眼目睹了Rachel的无力，和一分想要放弃的念头。所以他即刻抓住机会，在glee club向她再次表白，希望这样romantic（浪漫）点的方式能打动Rachel，而Rachel也真的说她会考虑。  
Finn的这些心路历程，都是Rachel约他出来想给他一个答复的时候他所说的。不得不说，Rachel再一次被他的诚意和心意所打动到，她几乎要改变自己的心意，却在Finn弯腰企图吻她的时候，她明确地知道自己的心意，拒绝了Finn。  
其实当时的Rachel已经不知道自己在坚持什么了，一份永远没办法实现的感情，所有的理智都告诉她，她该接受Finn，move on。她却仍旧放不下。当然，其实如果这时候她接受Finn，对他多少有些不公平。所以Rachel已经在心里做了决定，她不会接受任何人，却也不再为她和Quinn努力，专注当下该做的事，只希望随着时间过去，她对Quinn的心意淡去，才好重新开始。  
"Rachel…"Quinn轻唤出神已久的Rachel。  
Rachel对上Quinn的眼，今晚的Quinn却有些不一样，她处处主动，Rachel几乎要以为Quinn想要她们之间发生什么了。这倒让她想起一个曾经被她很快否定的念头。  
"Quinn，那首歌，是你写的吗？"Rachel几乎完全是好奇的语气。  
当Quinn立即避开她的视线的时候，Rachel的呼吸紊乱了。  
"你是怎么猜到的？"Quinn轻声问，仍是不看她。  
"Mr Schue说是他西班牙课上的一个害羞女生写的，可是我查过，他班上的女生还没有谁能跟害羞这个词挂上钩。这样，更大的可能性是glee club的人写的，可glee club的人要么早就拿这个要求solo的，剩下的人即使觉得让我唱让我们赢的机会更大，我也想不出他们为什么要做无名英雄而不是已经到处邀功。而唯一会想要瞒着的人，只能是你。"Rachel平直地叙述着自己脑子里曾经的推理，可是当时的她很快否决了，那份I don't need anything else but your love（我不需要其他任何东西，只是你的爱）的心意，不会是Quinn。可现在…  
"我本来是告诉Mr Schue，说这首是他写的的。"Quinn咬着嘴唇仍旧不看Rachel。  
"既然你当初不想告诉我，现在又为什么承认？"Rachel不明白，近乎责问的口吻。  
Quinn沉默良久，终于轻声说，"或许我想让你知道是我写的…"


	26. Chapter 26

"所以你一开始决定隐瞒我，现在又想让我知道。你究竟想要什么Quinn？还有今天，你主动请我看这歌剧。Quinn，我不明白，你究竟要什么？"Rachel已然是责问的语气，她开始恼怒Quinn几乎又要重新给她希望。  
街灯只足以照亮Quinn的轮廓，可Rachel却分明看见了Quinn明亮的眸子，她清浅的声音竟有些不真实感，"I just want you（我只想要你）, Rachel. "随后的沉默让Rachel几乎要怀疑刚刚只是自己的幻听，那个低沉的声音还带着沙哑继续说道，"I want you, Rachel. I want to hold you, kiss you, and make you mine. That's all I can think about for the past few weeks. I want nothing else, but your love, Rachel. I don't need anything else, but your love.（我只要你，Rachel。我想抱着你，吻着你，让你成为我的。这是过去的几个礼拜我脑子里唯一的念头。我不想要其他任何东西，除了你的爱，Rachel。我也不需要其他任何东西，只是你的爱）"那明亮的眸子不仅仅闪烁着坚定，还有want（渴望）, and lust（欲望）。Quinn眼中那强烈的欲望让Rachel不禁微微颤抖起来。  
"I don't understand, then why…（我不明白，那你为什么）"Rachel喃喃道。  
"Why I tell myself to turn away whenever I see you and all I want is just to run to you and kiss you Because, Rachel, I can never survive if I ever lose you. Rachel, we are just high school students and one year later, I don't even know where I will be while you are having your new life in here, in New York City, the most amazing city ever and living your dream. I don't want just one year and then watch you leave. I know it sounds crazy for our age, but Rachel, I want a future with you. I want ten years, twentyyears, even fiftyyears, later we're still together.（为什么每次见你我只想跑到你身边，吻你，却不得不告诉自己转身离开？因为，Rachel，我将永远不能复原，如果哪天我失去了你。Rachel，我们只是高中生，一年以后，我甚至不知道自己将在哪，而你，你会在这有崭新的生活，在纽约，在这最繁华的城市，过着你一直梦想的生活。我不想只要一年的时间然后眼睁睁看着你离开。我知道在我们这个年龄说这话很疯狂，但是Rachel，我想要一个有你的未来。我想要10年，20年，甚至50年以后，我们仍旧在一起。）"Quinn的轻喃化成无声哽咽，"I hate that I have to tell myself to walk away from you. I hate that I have hurt you again, again, and again. I hate our age. I hate that we don't have control of our lives at 17. I hate…my life without you.（我恨必须要告诉自己远离你。我恨一次一次又一次地伤你。我恨我们的年龄，我更恨17岁的我们掌握不了自己的命运，我最恨…一个没有你的人生）"  
"Quinn…"Rachel此时已是满脸泪痕，她上前两步抵上Quinn低下的额头，伸手拭去她脸上的泪和自己脸上的泪，她这才第一次真正懂得Quinn的用心。她一直以为Quinn只是因为害怕别人知道，害怕Judy知道，或许这些害怕Quinn都有，她却不知道Quinn最深的害怕，或者说愿望，she wants a future, a life together. Something you don't have to worry about when you're a teenager. Something she has not thought about. Something, that she now wants as well, really bad. Quinn's love is beyond her expectation. Quinn's love is exceptional. How can she not love this woman （她[Quinn]想要一个未来，一直在一起的将来。将来本不是一个她们这个年龄所需要考虑的。这个将来是她[Rachel]所未曾考虑过的，是她现在非常非常想要的。Quinn的爱超出了她的期待，Quinn的爱是绝无仅有的。她怎么能不爱这个女人？）这是第一次，Rachel想到以后，想到未来，一个她和Quinn几十年以后仍旧在一起的未来。想到这，Rachel抱紧了Quinn的脖子，"Quinn, I want that too, us together, even 50 years later. I want you for my entire life, which is totally a stupid, crazy, and insane thing to say,you know, for our age.（Quinn，那也是我想要的，我们在一起，即使是50年以后。我想要你一辈子都在我身边，虽然这是非常愚蠢，不理智，疯狂，的想法，你知道的，在我们这个年纪。）"最后一句话惹得两个人都笑了笑，却丝毫不妨碍两人体味这句话的重量。  
Quinn环上Rachel的腰，贴在她的耳边轻声地说，"今天我在时代广场站着，想了很多很久，Rachel，我要申请纽约的大学，至少是这附近的学校。"  
"真的？"Rachel笑着问，却觉得自己的眼泪又要出来了。  
"嗯哼~"Quinn轻声道，"暑假我们就要开始为申请大学做准备了，快的话，11月份我们就能拿到offer了。Rachel，我知道自己的要求很自私无理，但是，Rachel，能再等我几个月吗？当我拿到大学的offer的时候，那个时候，我起码能对自己的未来有些把握，那样，我便有足够的勇气和信心站在你身边，牵起你的手，告诉别人，这颗最亮的星星，是我的！"  
"Whatever makes you happy, Quinn. That's the only thing that matters to me.（只有你开心就行，Quinn。那是唯一对我重要的事。）"Rachel的嘴唇贴上Quinn的脖子，闭上眼睛感受这久违的安心感。Quinn不仅回应了她的感情，甚至在许诺她一个未来，Rachel觉得自己的心幸福地开始疼痛，满溢的情感涌上眼眶，化成泪，她蹭了蹭Quinn的脖子，轻喃道，"I love you, Quinn."  
"嗯。"Quinn轻哼一声，总有一天，她会有资格说，I love you too, Rachel。  
其实，当她下定决心的时候，她并不打算告诉Rachel的，如果她最终来不了纽约，她只是会给了Rachel希望又再一次将她打入地狱。可是，当Rachel说，她唯一想要的是自己开心，此时此刻，她简直不敢相信这是Rachel说出来的话，她怎么可以？怎么还可以一心只想着自己？想着这个一次又一次拒绝伤害她的人？她不知道Rachel的心到底是有多宽容才能让她说出这么番让她简直无地自容的话。And she still loves me（而且，她还爱着我）…那是她脑子里唯一的念头只能是, how can I live without her（我怎么能没有她）？即使她没来成纽约又怎样，她还可以转学，甚至她如果根本没有申请上，她还依旧可以明年再申请。Whatever it takes（不管什么代价）！

第二天，全国赛，Rachel看了眼侧台的Quinn，她冲自己微微笑了下。Rachel吸了口气，随着前奏的结束，天籁开始飘荡在每个在场的人的耳间。Rachel对歌词已经熟到倒背如流，却是第一次意识到这一字一句都是Quinn的心意，对她的心意，她开始想象着Quinn写下这些字句的心情，那些深埋在心底的话无法诉说，只好诉诸纸笔。  
【All my life 我的一生  
I've waited for the right  
Moment to let you know我都在等待合适的时机让你知道  
I don't wanna let you go oh 我不想让你走  
But now I've realized  
There's just no perfect time但我现在知道，不会有完美的时机  
To confess how I feel 去坦白我的感受  
This much I know is real 我知道这是真实无误的  
So I refuse to  
Waste one more second without you  
Knowing my heart 所以我拒绝再浪费一秒钟的时间，告诉你我的心意  
Baby cause I don't  
Need anything else but your love 因为我不需要其他任何东西，只是你的爱  
Nothing but you means a thing to me 除了你，其他一切都不具任何意义  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
Holding me' touching me' I swear当你不在在抱着我，碰触着我，我是不完整的。我发誓  
All of the rest could just disappear 其他所有都可以消失  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there 只要你还在这，我不会在意  
Take these words 倾听这些字句  
Don't let them go unheard 不要让它们无意义地流逝  
This is me reaching out 这是发自我内心的呼唤  
I hope you can hear it now 我希望你能听得到  
Cause baby my heart's at stake 因为我的心濒临险境  
Take it It's yours to break 拿走它，它现在任由你处置  
I'd rather try and lose  
Than keep this love from you Yeah 我宁愿冒险失去给你，也不愿再隐瞒对你的爱  
So I refuse to  
Waste one more second without you  
Knowing my heart  
Baby cause I don't  
Need anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
Holding me' touching me' I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there  
Each day and night  
That I've kept this a secret 每一个昼与夜，我保守着这个秘密  
It'd killed me 被其一点一点侵蚀  
It's time  
To share what I feel inside】现在是时候坦诚我内心所想  
其实，Quinn的字句已经化成她自己的心意，Rachel从来没有这么强烈感受到Quinn对自己的心意，她对Quinn的心意。  
【I don't  
Need anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
Holding me' touching me' I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there  
As long as you're there】


	27. Chapter 27

"2011届全国高中生show choir的冠军是…"主持人故意的拖延，在场的全部人也都意料中地屏住了呼吸，"Vocal Adrenaline（VA）!"  
"No！！！"Rachel一下从梦中惊坐了起来，急喘了几口气，拿起床头柜旁边的手机，无视上面显示5：37am，翻出一个号码拨了出去，响了很久，咬着手指紧张不安的Rachel以为要转留言箱的时候才传来一声睡意朦胧的"Rachel，怎么了？"  
"Quinn…"Rachel特别小声地说，手指不停地扣着被子，"谁，谁赢了全国冠军？"  
"嗯？"那头还没清醒的Quinn显然很迷茫。  
"是我们还是…还是Vocal Adrenaline赢了？"Rachel的声音没有比刚刚大多少，不安却更添了几分。  
电话那头传来闷闷的笑声，渐渐放开，顿了会儿，Quinn轻柔的声音犹如在耳边，"We did（我们赢了）."  
"We did"Rachel一副不可置信的语气。  
"We did!"Quinn的声音依旧轻柔，却是满满的肯定。  
"We did!"这个认知如同相继亮起的灯蔓延在Rachel的每个细胞，"We did! We are national champions（我们是全国冠军）! National champions！"  
"Yes, we are national champions!"Quinn轻柔的声音显然已经被狂喜不已不停重复全国冠军的Rachel无视了。等Rachel终于在4分钟冷静了点之后，Quinn嗤嗤地笑了下，"You are adorable（你真可爱…）."声音极轻让Rachel甚至怀疑是自己的幻觉，却不妨碍她蹭地脸红了，手摸着自己发烫的脸颊，"I（我）…"却说不出个所以然。  
"Good morning（早上好）, Rachel." Quinn那低低的声音如同电流穿过Rachel的脊椎，她几乎可以想象Quinn一脸柔和的表情，心脏不听使唤地狂跳了起来。  
"Good morning, Quinn. 抱歉这么早打扰你了。"Rachel的声音也低了下去，怕打破那份静谧。  
"如果是你，随时都欢迎。不过如果你允许，也为了避免因为睡眠不足白天的时候我乱发脾气，我不介意再继续睡两个小时。"Rachel听出了Quinn玩笑语气里面的一丝疲惫，毕竟他们今天凌晨才刚从纽约到家，还有三个多小时他们却又要上学去了。全国冠军可不是一张请假单。  
"当然。Bye，Quinn。"  
"Bye，Rachel。"  
尽管只睡了4个多小时，Rachel却浑身都是力量，提早开始了她的morning routine（早上的惯例行程）。当她来到还人烟稀疏的学校时，却发现学校的走廊正有工作人员在挂"热烈庆祝New Directions斩获全国冠军"的横幅。而走廊零落的几个学生也是一脸敬畏地看着自己，Rachel摆正了下自己的姿势，高扬着头摆上她练习已久的明星笑容步伐坚定地走起，朝着为数不多的几个盯着她的人微微点头，犹如一个真正的明星，哦，不对，她已然是一颗明星。  
等她快要走到自己的locker前的时候，发现靠在她的locker前抱着手臂扬起眉尾看着自己的金发女生，步伐顿了顿又恢复原有的气势走了过去。  
"Diva！"Quinn看着Rachel无视自己存在般地倒腾着自己的locker，戏谑地说道。  
Rachel立马停下手头的动作，转过身左手插腰高仰起头，正要开口好好教导下Quinn这不过是她提早实现了她注定的明星之路而她做出了恰当的举止，而已。Quinn却凑到她的耳边，轻轻地说，"You should stop being so cute. You are making it really, really hard not to kiss you（你应该停止这么可爱，你让不吻你变成一件很难的事）."说完嘴唇似乎是不经意地擦过她的脸颊。  
Rachel又是蹭地脸红了，等她反应过来的时候，她只看见穿着啦啦队队服的金发女生离开的背影，一如既往地从容，Rachel却忍不住打量那短裙下的长腿，this is definitely a dream（我绝对在做梦）。  
终于，经过一天的各方注目礼，Rachel才确定一定以及肯定他们是真正的全国冠军了。等她到choir room的时候，里面已经有一半的人了，也看见了那个正埋头看书的金发女生，似是感应般，Quinn抬起头对着她笑了笑，拿起放在旁边椅子的自己的包放在地下，随即又埋头继续自己的阅读。Rachel脸上挂着傻傻的笑容走了过去坐在了刚刚空出来的那个位置。  
Rachel不知道自己的紧张从何而来，搁在腿上的手相互抠弄着，小声地说，"Hi, Quinn."  
"Hi, Rachel。"Quinn抬起头笑着看了她一眼，继而视线又回到了显然是物理的书上。  
Quinn恬然自得的神态让Rachel也静下心来，拿出乐谱来勾勾画画，周围兴奋谈论全国赛的事以及今天全校学生对他们刮目相看的声音也沦为背景噪音。

在Mr Schue的带动下，glee club的成员又是一阵兴奋，全国冠军对他们每个人来说，都会是永远难忘值得怀念的一刻。即使岁月老去，不管将来的他们会有多大的成就，那曾经年少的辉煌也一定会是他们永远铭记的回忆，因为那是他们曾经年轻的最好见证。末了，Mr Schue让大家说下自己此刻最想说的一句话，自然是从第一功臣Rachel开始。  
此时的Rachel却沉默了会儿，环视了一圈或期待或假装不关心的神情，最后视线停留在专注看着她的Quinn的身上，"其实这次的胜利，最功不可没的不是我，而是as long as you're there的创作者，Quinn Fabary！"Quinn睁大了眼睛，也不知道是谁说了一声"No way!", Rachel握起Quinn的手，带着纯粹的谢意说道，"Quinn，没有你的曲子，我们是不会那么容易夺得冠军的。作为New Directions队长的我代表整个glee club谢谢你。"此时，Mr Schue带头鼓起掌，得到整个glee club的应和。Quinn不自觉地挽了一缕头发到耳后，避免看任何人，试图掩饰自己的不好意思，却不那么成功，脸颊止不住地微微发烫。  
等掌声停息之后，Mr Schue说道，"Quinn，Rachel说的对，这次的冠军你功不可没，我也代表整个glee club感谢你。那你有什么特别想说的呢？"  
Quinn抬起头看了眼Mr Schue，视线又回到旁边的Rachel，勾起唇角，"早就跟你说过，即使没有sunshine，我们也能打败Vocal Adrenaline夺得全国冠军！"Rachel得意又带着点不好意思地笑了起来，而Santana在一边翻白眼，忍住没说那句"Go get a room。"Quinn却话锋一转，"不过真是没想到，当年把sunshine送到crack house（吸毒者集聚的房子）的人居然会在比赛前鼓励sunshine，真是让人刮目相看啊，Rachel Barbra Berry！"Quinn一脸玩味地看着Rachel。  
"是废弃的crack house！"Rachel立马反击到，引得整个club一片嗤声。Rachel假装生气地抱起手臂哼地一声侧过脸，不理Quinn。  
"下一个是谁？"Mr Schue赶紧转移话题。  
"We are national champions!"Hurt站起来大声叫了一声，立即又沸腾了整个教室。


	28. Chapter 28

很快，随着期末考的结束，主人翁们也顺利结束了他们的Junior year(高中倒数第二年)生活，当然，全国show choir冠军带给他们不少荣誉，原本处于学校社会底层的他们也开始被人投以以敬畏的目光，也不再是全校人任意欺负的对象，甚至会有freshmen（高中第一年）问他们要签名。而那些popular（受欢迎）的运动队员和啦啦队员也纷纷开始拉拢他们。  
长长的暑假开始，Quinn也按照计划开始选择申请的学校，针对学校准备不同的材料。如同答应Rachel的那样，她择校的范围集中在纽约附近的几个学校，包括在纽约城的两所哥伦比亚大学（Columbia University），纽约大学（NYU），以及位于纽约州的康奈尔大学（Cornell University），当然，为保险起见，她也申请了俄亥俄州立大学（Ohio State University）等一些排名比较低的学校。在犹豫一番之后，她还是申请了自己心仪已久的耶鲁大学，毕竟New Haven离纽约城也不过80英里的距离。为了能够打动那些学校的招生committee（委员），Quinn花了近一个月的时间，删了又改，反反复复，终于把自己teen pregnancy（青少年怀孕）的经历写了出来。当然，这期间经历的挣扎也是外人难以理解的，也为此跟Rachel争吵冷战过几次，几度试图放弃，却咬着牙坚持了下去。如果她要摆脱现在的生活，就必须承受彻骨的痛。其实，这不仅仅是为了写出份好的申请材料，也是在重新审视自己短暂且漫长的17年。  
9月份，高中的最后一年，身为Senior（高中最后一年）的glee club成员也开始谋划自己的未来。而glee club因着全国冠军的名头吸引了一些新成员的加入，甚至不乏运动员和啦啦队员，可是在享受了一阵处于top的日子，glee club的很多旧成员却因不愿效仿金字塔顶端该有的恃强凌弱，再次被排挤，而新加入的成员也纷纷请退，所幸的事几个真正热爱show choir的新成员留了下来，而一切似乎又回到了原点，glee的成员依旧时不时被欺负。或许，这便是高中生残忍的一面，如果不与强者为伍，那么只能沦为被欺负的弱者。  
且说故事的主人翁，Quinn依旧在学业，啦啦队以及glee之间周旋，却也调整了重心在自己的申请上，直到11月完成了所有的申请，才得以松口气。而Rachel，主要的目标是戏剧专业最为优秀的学校NYADA（New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts，Glee虚构的学校），茱莉亚学院（Juilliard School）以及 NYU的Tisch School of the Arts。至于她们之间，除去暑假那异常的一个月，维持着友情以上恋人未满的关系，在glee club相互拌嘴，私底下不时flirt一下。  
日子很快到了12月，期间New Directions轻易获得了sectional比赛的冠军以及regional的参赛资格。终于，在2011年12月21的那天傍晚，已经放寒假的Quinn收到一封厚厚的信件，上门赫然印着New York University的字样以及校徽，当她拆开那个信封的时候，她知道自己颤抖的手不是因为正下着大雪的寒冷天气。迅速扫过"恭喜"，"录取"，"全额奖学金"这几个字眼的时候，Quinn的泪滴在雪白带着校徽水印的纸上，伴着慢慢在纸上融化的雪。她轻喃了一句，"终于。"  
2011年12月21日晚上7：09pm，Rachel收到Quinn的短信，【明天下午3pm学校礼堂见。-Quinn】，昨天刚收到Quinn祝她光明节（Hanukkah）快乐的Rachel有些意外Quinn这含糊不清的短信，被催着去吃饭的她快速回了Quinn的短信【okay】，也就没有多想。

2011年12月22日下午3点，Rachel准时来到礼堂，发现已经坐在钢琴边Quinn，零落地敲着几个音符。当听见声响的Quinn对上Rachel的眼睛时，柔和的笑容从她的嘴角开始蔓延开，Rachel的心跳顿时失去了节奏。几乎是不自觉地，字句随着呼吸吐出，"Hi Quinn。"  
"Hi Rachel。"Quinn依旧笑着，可她的笑容里似乎还有更多，Rachel企图找到合适的词，"介意听我唱首歌吗？"  
Rachel愣愣地点了点头，继续寻找着那个合适的词。而前奏已经从Quinn的指尖轻缓地滑落，接着Quinn清浅的声音融入进去。  
【some say love 有人说  
it is a river 爱是一条河  
that drowns the tender reed 会淹没轻柔的芦苇  
some say love 有人说  
it is a razor 爱是一把剃刀  
that leaves your soul to bleed 让你的灵魂流血】  
此时的Quinn不再看头，而将视线专注在琴键上，嘴角的那抹笑容却依旧紧紧地吸引着Rachel的视线。终于，她却发现那个最简单的词恰是最合适，快乐。是的，那种发自心底毫无杂念的快乐，仿佛已经拥有了一切的快乐。  
【some say love 有人说  
it is a hunger 爱是一种焦渴  
an endless aching need 一种无尽的带痛渴求  
i say love 而我说  
it is a flower 爱是一朵花  
and you is only seed 而你却只是种子】  
Quinn抬起头，再次对上Rachel的视线，歌词似轻喃，拍打着Rachel的耳膜，"I say love, it is a flower, and you, is only seed"。  
【it's the heart afraid of breaking 如果心儿害怕破碎  
that never learns to dance 就永远无法学会起舞  
it's the dream afraid of waking 如果害怕从美梦中醒来  
that never takes the chance 就永远也抓不住机会  
it's the one who won't be taken  
who can not seem to give 如果不愿付出就永远没有回报  
and the soul afraid of dying 如果灵魂害怕去死  
that never learns to live 就永远学不会怎么去活】  
过往在Rachel的眼前浮现，那个亲吻了自己却马上逃离的Quinn，那个给予自己希望却故意亲吻另一个男生的Quinn，那个告诉自己配不上自己的爱的Quinn，那个曾经在自己极其失望时拥抱自己却最终还是转身逃去的Quinn，那个不敢争取任由自己和别人离开的Quinn。  
【when the night has been too lonely当夜晚太过漫长  
and the road has been too long 当前路太过遥远  
and you think 或者当你认为  
that love is only for the lucky and the strong 只有幸运者和强者才有资格得到爱的时候  
just remember in the winter 你要记得  
far beneath the bitter snow 在厚厚的积雪底下  
lies the seed 一颗种子一直都在那里躺着  
that with the sun's love 等阳光洒下  
in the spring becomes the rose 春天里，它会绽放成最美的玫瑰.】  
那双琥珀色的眼睛里有过躲闪，挣扎，坚硬，绝决，所带来的那些伤痛却被同样是那双琥珀色眼睛所展现的坚定，渴望以及欲望所抹去。而此时，那双琥珀色眼睛只是紧紧地攫住了Rachel的soul（灵魂），不容她有任何迟疑，只能奉上全部 。在最后一个音符散去的时刻，也是Rachel的心和魂完全沦陷之时。

直到Quinn走到她面前，握起她的左手，Rachel才恍如从梦境中走出。Quinn低下了头，刚刚还低吟浅唱的声线此时却染上了一份哀伤，"Rachel，曾经的我有过很多害怕，害怕周围人的指点，也怕同龄人的残酷，更怕再次流离不同的屋檐下，到最后才发现最深的害怕是得到你却只会最终失去你。曾经那么多次，就差一点，我就勇敢地走向你，可总有又一层的害怕让我裹足不前。心底深处，我一直认定懦弱的自己是不值得你的爱的，所以一次又一次地推开你 。可是，直到真正要失去你的那刻，我才幡然醒悟，即使再怎么觉得自己不配，却从不曾真正舍得失去你的垂青；即使再怎么认定自己是注定得不到幸福的，却熄灭不了渴望快乐的那份心情。从我记事起，我却从来没有真正的快乐过，直到你。"Quinn抬起头，含满泪光的琥珀色眼睛对上那双巧克力色眼睛，低浅的声音抖动着，"Rachel，你知不知道，你的歌声每一次都让我忘却了所有，仿佛世界只为了你的声音而存在。当你的歌声只是因为我的时候，我的灵魂也为之颤抖。这也是为什么，从察觉起，即使我有再多的害怕，却丝毫也不曾怀疑过我对你的感情。当你的视线停留在我的身上，周围的一切仿佛都静止了；当拥你在怀，才知道自己原来可以那么安心；而你的笑容，可以毫无理由地点亮我原本灰暗的心情，毫无理由地，也快乐起来。我贪恋这份快乐，我想要更多，我想要带给我从未体验过的快乐的你，所以我不顾一切地跑去找你，到头才发现，一个问题都没有真正解决的我，怎么配拥有你？所以，我需要一个我可以把握的未来，这样的我，才有资格，请求你成为我的。而在昨天，我终于实现了自己在纽约对你的承诺。"Quinn深深地吸了口气，顾不上脸上的湿痕，拿出背在身后的一支红色玫瑰举起，"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend（我是否有此荣幸成为你的女友）"  
眼前的玫瑰化成一团火，Rachel的心被炽热地灼烧着，幸福得疼痛着，堵塞的喉咙违背了它的职责，Rachel只得急切地点头。她一把抱住Quinn，梗在喉咙的情绪从眼中滑落，她才找到自己的声音，"Yes! Yes, I will! I will be your girlfriend! I will be Quinn Fabary's girlfriend（是，是的，我愿意！我想成为你的女友！我想成为Quinn Fabary的女朋友）!"  
Quinn的手环紧Rachel的腰，泪水滑过她勾起的唇角，终于，她有资格说，"Rachel, I love you. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."  
Rachel退离开一点，踮起脚深深地吻上了Quinn的双唇，将难以形成文字的情感传送到自己的舌尖，探进那微张的双唇，倾诉给同样温热急切的Quinn的舌尖。

仿佛过了一世纪，缺氧的她们才不得不分开，额头紧贴，相同的笑容挂着嘴角，分不清是谁主动，她们的双唇又贴在一起，刚开始的急切一点一点褪去，动作也柔和起来，享受着贴近对方的感觉。脸上的泪水早就分不清彼此，这一刻，她们都等的太久。  
又不知道过了多久，Rachel枕在Quinn的肩头上，一手抱着她的腰，另一只手玩弄着Quinn刚刚递给她的那只玫瑰，突然想到一个问题，"冬天为什么还会有玫瑰？"  
"你不知道现在发达的科技发明了一种东西叫温室栽培吗？Silly！"眼睛也盯着那一点也不manly的手玩弄花朵的Quinn稍微紧了紧环在Rachel腰上的双手，拇指摩挲着她衣服缝隙裸露出的一线肌肤。  
不能辩驳的Rachel轻锤了下Quinn的腰，引得金发女生夸张地叫疼，皱了皱眉，才想起来还有件很重要的事忘了问，"你是收到哪所大学的录取通知书了？"  
"NYU,"Quinn咬起下唇，犹豫了下，"全额奖学金。"  
果然，Rachel直起身，疑惑地看着她，"怎么会？"  
"因为专业是数学系…"  
Rachel当即明白是怎么回事了，Quinn的SAT1（Scholastic Assessment Test，中文名称为学术能力评估测试）数学满分，而她也考了SAT2的数学单项，也是极高。可是，一般的大学不会因为学生的成绩高而给全额奖学金，最常见的是有体育特长，但Quinn并没用特别的长项（啦啦队貌似不算？），而她的家境来说，她的父母虽然已经离婚，但是因着Russell(Quinn的父亲)她也算不上贫困生，那么Quinn拿到奖学金的特别理由应该是因为她是女生，女生在数学系算minority（少数人群），换言之，Quinn是特意为了奖学金才申的数学系，而不是她一直钟爱的文学。而她一定要拿奖学金的理由，应该是怕Judy再次赶她出门或者是以不付学费要挟她。想到这，Rachel叹了口气，"你何必这么委屈自己呢？"  
Quinn握住Rachel空着的右手，笑了笑，"怎么会是委屈呢？我的SAT成绩证明了我的数学天分，况且学文学可能最后还找不到工作，而NYU的应用数学一直都是数一数二，这是我难得的机会。"  
Rachel凑近抱紧住Quinn，抵住Quinn的脖子，"I just want you to be happy（我只想让你快乐）."  
"I am（我已经很快乐了）."Quinn低头吻了吻Rachel的额头，as long as I have you（只要我拥有你）。  
半晌，Rachel闷闷的声音传来，"万一我去不了纽约怎么办？我可是还没拿到一个offer（录取信）呢。"  
Quinn翻了翻白眼，"前不久也不知道是谁说她的表演让NYU的招生老师赞不绝口，还收到了NYADA二月份初去面试通知。"  
Rachel大叹一口气，"可是Juilliard还没一点消息呢。"  
"又是谁跟我说据调查Juilliard面试的名单还没出来呢？"  
Rachel乐滋滋地笑出声来。  
"Diva！"Quinn假装轻斥道。  
"But you love me anyway（但你依旧爱我）."Rachel得意地抬起头看着Quinn。  
"Unfortunately（多不幸啊）."见Rachel皱起脸嘟起嘴，Quinn终于可以随着自己的心意吻了上去，那diva嘟嘴的样子总是让Quinn有吻她的冲动。  
这次的吻由轻柔一点点加深，两个人的身体里升腾起一份共鸣，Quinn想起第一次吻Rachel时的感觉，又想起当时Rachel的身体，喉咙深处逸出一声呻吟，Quinn惊醒般地松开Rachel背对过去，脸上滚烫。  
Rachel虽然也有些不好意思，可是看见更害羞的Quinn不经笑了出来。Quinn转过身怒视她，她笑的更乐了，"You are adorable（你真可爱）!"看见Quinn的表情在羞涩与恼怒间来回转换，Rachel实在怕她的脸会烫伤了，转移了话题，"那你现在是什么打算？对未来的半年，我是指。"  
Quinn舒了口气，也不知是因为摆脱窘境了还是一声叹息，或者两者兼有，她抱起双臂，咬着下唇沉默了会，"我想过完新年之后跟mom说，说我是gay（同性恋）的事，万一我再次被赶出家门，再想办法吧，也只是半年多的时间了。"  
Rachel先是惊讶了一下，最后点了点头，来回摩挲着Quinn的胳膊，"如果真是那样，Dad，Daddy肯定会同意你呆在我们家的。"  
Quinn点了点头，"至于我们在学校，如果你愿意的话，虽然我知道你一定愿意，"Quinn抿着一个有些紧张的笑容，"我不介意在全校人面前公开我们的关系。"  
Rachel摇了摇头，看见Quinn挑起眉一副意外的样子，她笑了笑，"你说的对，我不是个喜欢隐瞒自己感情的人。可是，自从glee club在赢了全国赛之后仍旧沦落成为被欺负的对象，我才算真正知道高中生因为那份不成熟可以做出多么残忍的事。以前的我还天真地以为只要赢了全国赛，就不会再被人泼slushie（冰泥，一种饮料），但这个封闭的小镇，这个闭塞的学校…"Rachel摇了摇头，脸上是透彻的失望。Quinn心疼地把她抱进怀里。  
这便是成长的一部分，开始认识到人生的无奈，并不是所有事，努力了就会有回报的。  
Rachel靠在Quinn的肩头，"不过我想在glee club公开我们的关系，他们都是我们真正的朋友，而且我也会按捺不住想唱各种情歌给你听 。" Rachel抬起头，遇上Quinn柔和的眼神。  
Quinn笑了笑，又忍不住吻上Rachel的额头，她觉得自己已经上瘾了，"Whatever makes YOU happy（只要能让你开心）."  
"还有半年多的时间，Quinn，我们就可以离开这个小镇，住在一个没有人会在乎我们身份的大城市。那个时候，我们再也不用隐瞒自己的心意，做真正的自己。"这也是Rachel学到的成长的另一课，专注对自己重要的，那些才是值得自己倾尽全力争取保护的。  
"嗯。"Quinn轻轻点头，这次忍不住吻上了Rachel的唇。她今天染上了不少习惯，全部跟一个叫Rachel Barbra Berry的diva有关。


	29. Chapter 29

2011年12月31日晚上9点多，正和她的父亲们在客厅看电视的Rachel听见门铃响，走过去开门，是一个失魂落魄的金发女生。  
"Quinn！"Rachel睁大眼睛看着眼前只穿着单衣没件外套的Quinn，惊讶她的突然出现。  
"I told my mom（我告诉我妈妈了）…"Quinn的牙根在发抖，忽然一阵寒风夹杂着冬雪扫过，还没寒透的她打了个寒颤。  
Rachel按捺住心底的又一层惊讶，忙拉着嘴唇发白的女生进门，将寒冷锁在门外。她上前抱紧了Quinn，右手来回摩擦着她那凉透的手臂，不停地重复着"Everything is gonna be okay（一切都会好起来的）"，间或碎吻在她的下巴脸颊，木愣的Quinn终于有所动作，她双手用力环紧Rachel的腰，额头抵在Rachel的脖颈，汲取尽可能多的热量。  
"发生什么事了？"Leroy不无担忧地问道。  
两人有些受惊地分开，Rachel不知道该怎么说，"Quinn um，Quinn她…"  
"我刚刚向我妈出柜了。"Quinn省去了Rachel的纠结，轻声说道。  
Leroy明显一惊，几步跨到Quinn的跟前，半抱了下她，一脸疼惜，"Oh, sweetie. That's…that's…Everything will be fine（这…那…一切都会好起来的）."  
听到Quinn的回答的Hiram也走了过来，拥抱了下Quinn，"不管怎样，我们这个家永远欢迎你。"  
早在Quinn跟Rachel表白之后，Rachel便跟她的父亲们说明了一切，也提到Quinn打算向Judy出柜的事，希望万一事情朝最不如意的方向发展她的父亲们能够收留Quinn。Berry men自然是欣然同意。Hiram当即表示自己没看错Quinn，在她向他表明不会放弃的时候，Hiram就知道她一个值得托付自己女儿的人。却也无意中透露了自己曾阻拦Quinn的事，在Rachel和Leroy的共同审问下Hiram无奈地说了经过，也遭受了一天两人的共同的无视对待。  
Quinn点了点头，感激地看了Berry men各一眼，随即视线落在一旁的Rachel身上。Rachel朝她笑了笑，握起她的手，无声地说着，"I love you."Quinn用力回握了一下。  
Hiram和Leroy看着两人的互动，相视一笑。随后，Hiram开口问道，"Quinn，究竟是怎么回事？怎么发生的这么突然？"  
"是啊，你不是打算过完新年才告诉Mrs Fabary的吗？"Rachel也说出心底的疑问。  
Quinn不禁叹了口气，随着Hiram的示意，四个人一起移到客厅的沙发上，她才开始讲述今天发生的事。  
今天早上Judy接到一个电话，跟刚起床的Quinn说有急事要出门便急忙走了，直到傍晚才回来。Quinn问究竟发生了什么事，Judy深叹一口气，才缓慢说道，是她的表姐Alison，前两天终于向她父亲出柜，哪知她父亲的反应那么激烈，愣是把她锁在家里让她反省自己的过错。而曾经默许了Alison性向的她的母亲虽然心疼女儿，却始终希望Alison能幡然醒悟，也就没有说什么。可Alison也是个倔强的孩子，昨天晚上竟然割腕自杀了，虽然尽早送到医院，但是失血过多，现在处于危险期，这两天是关键的两天 。今天早上Alison的母亲忍不住打电话给Judy，希望有个人能倾诉。  
Judy叹了口气，"今天你表姨一直在懊悔，觉得自己应该阻止你表姨夫的。又说她这段时间也多多少少了解了LGBT的事，也知道这种事是勉强不来的，却一直介怀这是违背上帝旨意的，是要下地狱的。可到头来，却差点要失去Ali了。"Judy看了眼震惊不已的Quinn，握了下她的手，"Quinnie，我今天也一直在想，不管发生了多大的事，你也不能想不开，天大的事，还有妈妈在呢！"  
脑子里一团乱的Quinn不自觉把心头的疑问说了出来，"Mom,如果换成是我，你会怎么做？"  
"Quinnie，你在说什么啊？"Judy困惑地问道。  
Quinn讷讷地重复道，"如果我是gay，你会怎么样？"Quinn感觉到握着自己手的Judy僵住了，也不知何时，泪水就满涨了，声音也开始发抖，"你是不是也像Alison的父母那样，认为这是不可饶恕的罪而不愿接受真正的我？"  
Judy像是被骇住了一样，她突然回想起上次提起Ali的事，Quinn也曾经问过她这个问题，她赶紧否认了心底的那个想法，"Quinnie，不会的！你一向只和男生约会，甚至，甚至还…"Judy顿了下，又想起那次来过家里的金发男生，挤出一个紧张的笑容，"还有上次的那个Sam，看起来是个不错的男生，他还来我们家，你们，你们是不是一直在约会啊？"  
"Mom！"Quinn大喊一声，一下站了起来，盯着不愿承认现实的Judy，哭着说道，"I'm gay! I dated boys but never really liked them. I'm gay, I just kept denying the fact that I've always been attracted to girls.（我是同性恋！我跟男生约会过但是从来没有真正喜欢过他们！我一直都是同性恋，我只是一直在否认我喜欢女生的事实）"Quinn抹了一边脸颊上的泪水，吸了口气，稳了稳自己的声音，"Mom, I'm gay. I'm in love with Rachel. I know I'm ganna disappoint you, but…I'm gay.（Mom，我是同性恋，我爱Rachel。我知道我将会令你失望，但是…我还是同性恋）"  
"Quinn!"Judy也一下站了起来，冷着脸，"你怎么可以说这么sinful（宗教意义上的罪恶）的话！你不是gay！你怎么可能是gay！你肯定是错误地把友情看成…看成别的感情了！一定是的，你仔细想清楚之后就会发现自己不是喜欢上Rachel，那只是…"  
"I love her! "Quinn打断了Judy的争辩，泪水又涌出来，"I love Rachel. I've been in love with her, for so long. I…I just… love her.（我爱Rachel，我爱她那么久，我，我只是，爱她）"看着Judy一直摇头，不愿相信Quinn的话，Quinn不知道自己还能说什么，踉跄地跑出了门，一路开车到Rachel家门口。

客厅里一阵叹息，接着又是一阵沉默，Rachel用力握紧了下刚刚一直握着的Quinn的手，Quinn无力地冲她笑了下。"Dad, Daddy,我先带Quinn上前休息。其他的事明天再说吧。"Rachel见父亲们对视一眼之后点头同意，便起身，顺带牵起疲惫的Quinn。  
"Quinn，别太担心了，不管怎么样，你还有我们。"Hiram亲切地说道，Leroy点头赞同。  
Quinn感激地点了点头，便随着Rachel上了楼。  
关上房门，Rachel把Quinn牵到床边坐下，自己走到衣柜间找了最宽松的衣服给Quinn当睡衣，虽然她比Quinn身材小很多，但也应该能凑合了。Rachel拿起衣服走到Quinn的身边，一手搂着Quinn的脖子唇久久地贴着她的太阳穴才松开。  
"衣服可能有点小，但也只能这样了。现在也别想太多了，好好睡一觉，其他的留到明天再想。"Rachel轻声说道，看见Quinn点了点头，又在她的嘴唇上贴了下，才去拿自己的睡衣走进了bathroom（卫生间）。  
等Rachel再出来的时候，Quinn已经躺下了，一手逗弄着已经长大不少的Bacon，被挠着下巴的Bacon不时喵一声表示自己的惬意。正当她想开口，却响起了敲门声，Quinn坐起身来，Bacon喵地一声窜回到自己的窝里。Rachel开门，是Hiram。  
"Hey，你们还好吧？"见两个人都点头，Hiram伸手抚摸了下Rachel的头发，对着Quinn说，"Quinn，我刚刚跟你母亲通了电话，"Quinn僵了一下，"我告诉她你今天晚上会留在我们这，让她不要担心。"  
Quinn咬着嘴唇点了点头，沉默了会儿，才轻声问道，"那…她怎么说？"  
"她知道你现在安全没事，很是松了口气，至于其他的…"Hiram微微叹了口气，"她没说什么，只希望你明天能尽早回家。"  
Quinn又是点了点头，错开视线，Judy没有任何表态，她不知道该说什么。  
"晚安，girls（女孩们）。"Hiram吻了下Rachel的头发，便离开了，刚刚的电话很简短，Judy似乎是故意不给他时间多说什么，他也不知道该怎么帮忙。

Rachel关上门，看见Quinn低着头，情绪明显低落了很多，Rachel不禁心中暗叹。她走过去爬上床在Quinn对面坐下，拉过她的手置于自己的两手间，一时也不知道能说什么，索性玩弄起Quinn的手，拇指接着食指擦过Quinn左手掌间的纹路，再原路返回，来回几次，再翻过自己的手掌，对齐手腕，撑直两人的手指。发现Quinn的手指比自己的长了几公分，显得更加修长，Rachel皱起脸嘟起嘴，难怪钢琴学得比自己好。听到Quinn扑哧的一笑，Rachel扣起两人的手指拉过来放在自己的腿上，赌气似的说，"我的！"  
Quinn无语，摇着头笑了下，稍用力紧了下相握的手，"Whatever you say（随你怎么说）.不早了，睡觉吧。"  
Rachel轻"嗯"了一声，却不肯放手，拉起交握的手吻了下Quinn的手背，"就是我的！"抬头对上Quinn也抬起的眼睛，亮了一个灿然的笑容，才下床去关灯。  
等黑暗笼罩起自己，Quinn黯然，又是一个陌生的天花板，尽管黑暗中她看不分明，那份陌生却卷裹着她所有的感官，空气中的氧气似乎被抽去了一半。这时，一个温暖的躯体抱住了自己，温热的吐息拂在Quinn的脖颈，"Quinn，不管发生什么，你还有我。"  
Quinn动手指的时候才发现自己刚刚一直僵着身子，她抬起Rachel的下巴，低下头吻上了Rachel的唇，动作并不用力，却有股无形的力量在她的身体里积聚。  
"她是我仅有的了！"  
这个念头在Quinn的脑海里来回震荡，升温着这个吻，放大着身体里的那股力量，她突然发力将侧着身子的Rachel压在身下，舌尖掠夺着所能占有的一切。Rachel热烈地回应着，被Quinn的灼热燃烧着，不禁嘤咛一声。而这无疑将Quinn推到了理智之外，她被一种渴望燃烧着，忙乱中她的右手寻到了Rachel腰间裸【】露的肌肤，如同找到救赎一般，她的手顺着Rachel的腰侧滑到她的后背，又回到她的腰侧。Rachel喉咙深处发出一声呻【】吟，双手扣紧了Quinn的后背，当Quinn的嘴唇移离开始侵略她的下巴时，Rachel才得以重新获得足够氧气，此时Quinn的舌尖来回摩挲着她颈上的pulse point（能感觉到脉搏的点），似是不满足，便用牙齿轻咬了下，再无阻拦的呻【】吟明确无误地从Rachel口中而出，带走她残存的任何理智，Rachel的一只手插入Quinn的长发，只渴望着更多。没等她更多反应，Quinn的手滑到她的平坦的小腹，引起一阵颤抖。在Quinn的唇舌开始攻占她的锁骨的同时，右手也上滑，在碰触到那凸起的底部后毫不迟疑地抚握住。  
一道闪电划过Rachel的身体，她猛地睁开眼，左手赶紧扣住睡衣下Quinn那侵略的手，"Stop！"Rachel被自己那么大声的一句惊住了，也冻结了Quinn的所有动作，理智又迅速占领了两个人。Quinn立即抽出自己的手，撑起自己的身体，才意识到自己刚刚被什么样的念头意图做什么样的事，她失语道，"Rachel，I…"适应了黑暗的她的眼睛分明看见了Rachel震惊不已的神情。下一刻，她就要抽身离Rachel越远越好，却被反应过来的Rachel抱住，两人跌进柔软的床。  
"Rachel，I, I'm so sorry…I…（我，我很抱歉…我…）"尴尬羞愧内疚懊悔开始席卷Quinn。  
"Shhhh,"Rachel贴在Quinn的耳边，轻声说道，"Quinn, it's alright（没事的）."  
"It's not（不是）!"Quinn反射似地说道，声音浸满懊悔，"I can't believe I did that to you! I…didn't mean to…I…（我不敢相信自己做了那么过分的事！我，不是想…我…）"说着她便挣脱Rachel的怀抱，仿佛自己不配这个位置似的。  
"Quinn，Quinn，"Rachel用力抱紧不安分的Quinn，"It's alright. I got carried away as well. You did nothing wrong. Believe me, Quinn, I love you, I want to be yours, one day…（没事的。我自己也投入其中。你没做错什么。相信我，Quinn，我爱你，我想成为你的，总有一天）"听到Rachel的突然表白，Quinn停止了挣扎，不自觉止住了呼吸仔细聆听Rachel越来越小的声音，"It's just…The time is not right. I, I'm not ready,yet.（只是…时间不对。我，我还没准备好）"最后一句话Rachel是埋在Quinn的脖弯说的，几乎轻不可闻。  
Quinn可以肯定Rachel已经脸红的不行了，以她感受到Rachel的皮肤的温度来判定，感染似得她自己也不好意思起来，"Because you are not 25 yet? Um… Can we make it 22?（因为你还没到25？我们能不能改成22？）"Quinn尽量让自己的语气显得轻松而调侃，企图让两人摆脱窘境。别说Rachel，她知道自己也没准备好这更进一步的关系，刚才的她…只是被心底深深的不安攫住了。  
"Everything is possible (一切皆有可能)."Rachel抬起头，一脸天真无辜相地看着Quinn。  
Quinn挑起眉，interesting（有意思），最终她没有进一步挖掘这句话的意思，今天发生的一切已经让她身心具疲，她吻了吻Rachel的额头，轻声说，"Time to sleep, like, really sleep（是时候睡觉了，真正地睡觉）. Good night, Rachel."  
"Good night（晚安）, Quinn."不久，Quinn的呼吸平稳起来，应该是睡着了，Rachel侧过头看着她的轮廓，一首歌在她的脑子里响起。

等Rachel第二天醒来的时候，发现Quinn不在，又见她昨天晚上穿的衣服叠好放在桌子上，bathroom的房门开着也没有动向，Rachel立即起身下楼，边喊着金发女生的名字，希望能有人回她。  
"Sweetie,"Hiram走到楼梯底下看着匆匆下楼的Rachel说，"Quinn刚刚已经回去了。早些时候Mrs Fabary来了电话，希望能尽快跟Quinn谈一谈，所以她一起床，我便跟她说了，然后她就先回去了。她走之前让我跟你说，新年快乐。"  
"Dad，Quinn她…我不想她一个人，Dad，你能不能载我去Quinn那？"Rachel恳求她的父亲，"万一，万一她被赶出家门，我想在她身边。我…"说道着，眼泪也不禁落了下来。  
Hiram上前几步，抱住Rachel，"你Daddy已经跟Quinn一起去了，他会照顾好Quinn的。你不要太担心了，一旦有什么，你Daddy会马上打电话回来的。"  
Rachel点了点头，也抱紧了Hiram，默默祈祷一切都会好起来，Quinn经历的已经够多了…

两个小时过去，Rachel为了不让自己每隔两分钟就跑到窗子边看看她Daddy有没有回来，于是到自己的房间开始做发声练习，至少她不会胡思乱想了。  
"新年第一天就开始练习，Rachel Barbra Berry的绝无仅有绝对不单单是因为她异禀的天赋。"  
Rachel转过身，看见Quinn靠在门口脸上挂着戏谑的笑容看着她，她立马跑了过去抱住了那个金发女生。  
"You are smiling（你在笑）. So?"Rachel退离一点紧张地看着Quinn问道。  
Quinn的笑容收敛了些，让Rachel心底一沉，"Alison昨天晚上突然病情加重了，送去急救了几个小时，病情才稳定下来。Mom早上接到电话，知道Alison又在鬼门关走了一遭，让她一下子想清楚了很多事。所以当我回去的时候，她说的第一句话便是，不管发生什么，她都会在我身边，只要我快乐，其他的对她来说都不重要了。"  
Rachel此时第一个情绪不是高兴，而是把Quinn抱的更紧了，她不敢想象，如果这种事发生在Quinn身上…她垫起脚用力地吻上了Quinn，她需要切切实实地感受到Quinn的安然无恙。  
Quinn轻柔地回应着Rachel，安抚着她。她跟Judy谈了很久，把和Rachel之间的事大致说了下，希望Judy能明白她对Rachel的感情。Judy说她或许一时间还难以理解，需要时间慢慢接受，但是，最重要的是Quinn能快乐。  
"She makes me happy, than I ever was（她让我从未有过的快乐）."Quinn最后含着泪说出了这句话，Judy握住了她的手，点了点头。  
"Keep your door open,（记着把你的房门保持开着） Rachel!"Leroy的声音从楼下传来，惊地两人停下了动作，Rachel懊恼地跺了一脚，Quinn笑了笑，又继续吻上那diva，她不介意PDA（public display of affection，公众场合秀恩爱）的。


	30. Chapter 30

很快，新学期开始，也标志着主人翁高中生涯的最后时光。  
按照之前计划的，Rachel和Quinn打算在glee club公开她们的关系，至于方式，她们采用了glee最传统的方式，演绎一首duet（二重唱）。当真正面对整个glee club的时候，Quinn发现自己还是紧张了起来，尽管她已经跟Judy出柜，也知道glee的成员不会对此有异样眼光，well，至少不会是因为她们的性向问题。  
这时，一只手握上了自己的右手，Quinn侧过头冲着Rachel笑着点了点头，Rachel回笑，随即向乐队示意。  
Rachel先起，"Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe（一起躺在着，你离我如此之近。无法抗拒的感觉让我无法呼吸）"那天晚上她看着睡着的Quinn，那样angelic的容颜，Quinn带给她的感受是从未曾有过的，她有过几个男朋友，也是发自内心地喜欢过他们，但是Quinn… takes her breath away（Quinn会夺走她的呼吸）.她侧过身子，半对着满是柔和笑容的Quinn，两人的手从刚开始就未曾分开，"Caught up in this moment，caught up in your smile。（沉浸在这个时刻，跌陷在你的笑容里）"  
Quinn接上，"I've never opened up to anyone, So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.（我未曾向他人敞开心扉，当拥你在怀，我却难以控制自己）"她想起曾经无数次，甚至在明白自己心意之前，只要跟在Rachel面前，她的理智就会少了一半，做些莫名其妙的事。那些理所当然的拥抱却有着不同寻常的满足，她居然花了那么长时间才明白过来，人的自我欺骗有时候确实很惊人。  
巧克力色眼睛锁住琥珀色，Rachel的声线也融入进来。  
【We don't need to rush this. Let's just take this slow  
just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
and i don't want to mess this thing up  
i don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one i've been waiting for my whole life  
so baby i'm alright' with just a kiss goodnight  
i know that if we give this a little time  
it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
it's never felt so real' no it's never felt so right  
just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
and i don't want to mess this thing up  
i don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one i've been waiting for my whole life  
so baby i'm alright' with just a kiss goodnight】  
两人不约而同想起寒假那些天。 Rachel只在头几天去过Quinn家两次，想让Judy习惯她们的新关系，当然，她们在Judy面前很注意自己的举止，不似在Rachel家那般不自觉地碰触对方。虽然Judy默认了Quinn的性向，可是知道真相之后，对待Rachel总是不那么自然，而最后一次在Quinn家不小心透过虚掩的房门看见正在热吻的两人，惊地掉了手中的衣筐，那种难言的尴尬让两个女生决定还是缓阵子再实行她们的计划。所以她们大部分的时间是在Rachel家度过的，当Quinn不得不回家的时候，两人便会在门廊那 kiss goodnight（晚安吻？），当然，时间可能是5到10分钟不等。  
【no i don't want to say goodnight  
i know it's time to leave' but you'll be in my dreams  
tonight  
tonight  
tonight  
just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
and i don't want to mess this thing up  
i don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one i've been waiting for my whole life  
so baby i'm alright' oh' let's do this right' with just a kiss goodnight  
with a kiss goodnight  
kiss goodnight】  
当音乐停止时，glee club出现了前所未有的安静，表演的两个人的沉默是因为还在含情脉脉地看着对方，而低下的观众大多数是以为自己进到了平行世界，Mr Schue虽然经过之前Quinn的原创曲的事有些疑心，此时却还是惊得掉了下巴，Sam和Finn则是一脸相似的苦涩，Santana抱着双臂，非常非常努力地忍住自己想要吐槽的欲望，她还不想被Quinn追杀。  
几秒以后，Kurt突然站起身来，指着Rachel，还是不可置信的口吻，"当时Finn说的你心仪的对象居然是Quinn Fabary！"  
这句话如同开始键启动了刚刚暂停的画面，Rachel回过神来，第一反应是不好意思地把脸藏在Quinn的胳膊后，只剩Quinn强压着自己的尴尬和羞涩，尽量站直身子。  
"你以为呢，瓷娃娃！"Santana终于找到了说话的机会，"亏你还是gay，你的gaydar是不是出娘胎的时候忘记带出来了！"Kurt瞪了她一眼，抱起手臂坐了回去，甩过脸去不再理她。Santana却眯起眼睛，"你刚刚提到Finnocent…"她看见Kurt不安地和Finn对视一眼，更加可疑，"你和他是不是干过什么见不得人的事？"Kurt的凳子好像突然长了刺，不看向Santana。  
"当时是不是你给Finn谋划了那个所谓的浪漫表白？"Quinn突然开口，脸色，Kurt不安地看向她的时候推断，不是很愉悦，他在考虑请三天病假。果然，以Finn的那个呆样（Quinn尽量客观地想这在某种程度上也是优点），怎么会想到那些浪漫的举动和言辞。她用上最常用的冰冷眼神死死地盯着那个幕后推手，虽然某种程度上来说是他们帮助Quinn突破了自己的心魔，但她不介意让她曾经嫉妒到要死的罪魁祸首也好好遭罪遭罪。  
Finn的脸也立即红了，看了一圈大家"原来如此"的表情，视线落到神情复杂也看向自己的Rachel，最后Rachel似乎是轻叹一声，侧过头轻轻拉了拉Quinn，"Quinn，都是过去的事了。"Quinn终于挪开视线结束了对Kurt的折磨，回过头笑着看着Rachel，"I know（我知道）。只是太久没有用眼神折磨人了，练习练习，如果在座的有人一不小心把我们的事说给glee club以外的人听了还用得上，当然，如果这件事真的不幸发生了，还有会有更多其他的礼遇。"Quinn用并不是完全开玩笑（尤其最后一句）的语气说完，低下头轻吻了下Rachel的唇。当然，Quinn是不会承认想起当时情景的她还是醋意十足的。  
而这非常纯洁的一吻顺利又冻结了整个glee club。Santana却感到一个人的视线，是刚刚不同寻常的沉默的Brittany向她投来的一个哀伤的眼神，Santana撇开了头。


	31. Chapter 31

一月中旬，Rachel收到NYU的Tisch的录取通知，紧接着，二月份，她去芝加哥面试NYADA，隔了一个礼拜，她又收到茱莉亚学院的面试通知。而另一方面，她和Quinn的关系也是一帆风顺，两人双双被纽约大学录取，Rachel觉得日子从未有过的畅心如意，未来，她们俩一起的未来，几乎触手可摸。唯一不足的是，NYADA的面试刚好和Regional比赛是同一天，Rachel只好缺席，不过New Directions以往的胜利并不仅仅是她一个人的功力，作为去年的全国冠军，有其他成员的齐心协力，不会是问题，这也正好是展示其他人才华的时候。  
而另一件让Rachel高兴的事是，经过3个月的时间，Judy对Quinn的性向也越来越comfortable，现在她们俩握着手或者互靠在一起看电视的时候，Judy甚至会会心一笑。这不，两家人还一起去远一点的公园BBQ（烧烤），享受春天的明媚景色。  
吃过午饭，三个大人慵懒地或躺或坐闲聊着，两个女生决定沿着湖边散步，顺便消消食。两人肩并肩走着，Rachel伸手去牵Quinn的手，后者紧张地看了看周围，因为她们去的是比较远的一个公园，周围没什么熟人，便放下心来扣住了Rachel的手指。这个动作引得Rachel低了头灿然地笑了，Quinn随即也笑了。 虽说她已经向Judy和glee的人出柜，在学校却还是很小心，这样大庭广众的第一次牵Rachel还是让她不自觉地紧张了一下。不时有遛狗的人从她们身边走过，没有谁分半点注意在她们身上，Quinn也越加自在。  
这时，旁边草地上一个看起来三岁多的小女孩摔到了，周围好像也没什么大人，两人见状赶了过去把她扶了起来，此时小女孩的脸上已经挂了豆大的泪珠，哇哇地哭着，Quinn单膝跪在地上替她擦泪，语气绵软地哄着她，不见效，便唱起了儿歌，还应景地加入夸张的表情，Rachel也加入表演，那小女孩才被逗乐了，眉开眼笑，脸蛋红红的还挂着泪。Quinn帮她擦干脸，这个时候一个大约七八岁的小男生才跑过来，两个人长得很像，应该是哥哥。那小男生道过谢，拉着小女孩走了。  
两个女生还半跪在地上，Rachel侧过头看着还盯着那两个小孩背影的Quinn，刚刚她关切又心疼地哄着小女孩的样子，一种Rachel从没见过的母性光芒，让Rachel觉得Quinn将来一定是个好妈妈。她又不禁想起Beth，再过两周，应该就是Beth的生日了，她觉得该为Quinn做什么。

Beth的生日是周六，也就算Regional比赛的那天，但是Rachel周五便要出发去纽约面试茱莉亚学院 。于是周四这天，得知Judy晚上要加班，Rachel便提议两人去Quinn家，说是在大考前放松下自己，Quinn自然是欣然同意，Rachel要到周日下午才能回来，也意味着她有三天见不到Rachel。  
Quinn有时候也对自己那么needy觉得不可思议，就像此时她把Rachel压在身下make out（亲热？），如同一个企图喝海水止渴的人，只发现越来越渴，她一向微凉的手汲取着身下的人肌肤散发的热量，Rachel的一只手插入她的发，引导着两人交缠的舌更加不分，另一只手此时也滑入了Quinn的衣服，游走在光洁的背部，引得两人均是一声不太可闻的呻吟。可那只手却开始不满足，蛇行到金发女生的本就一阵一阵紧缩的小腹，这却不是目的地，继续下滑，在短裙的边缘摩挲一阵之后，犹豫中又带着坚定地伸了进去。  
Quinn惊得睁开眼睛，退离一点，不可置信地看着身下的人儿，"wow, somebody is eager today（喔噢，今天某人特别的热情啊）！"  
Rachel乖乖抽出手，略微低下烫红的脸，视线四处漂移着唯独避开Quinn，脑子里进行了一番斗争，最后决定听从自己内裤上的那块印记，用几乎不可闻的声音说道，"Maybe, maybe 25 is a little too late. Like, really, REALLY late.(也许，也许25岁有点太迟了，非常，非常迟)"说完斜眼看着挑着眉的Quinn，一脸天真地突然又开口，"Your raised eyebrow is such a turn on（你挑眉的样子真是性感）."  
Quinn的眉挑地更高了，然后迅速从Rachel身上起来，在她控制不住自己之前。她走向厨房，无视身后吃吃的笑声，问Rachel是不是照常喝水。当她端着一杯水和一杯果汁再回到客厅的时候，Rachel正半跪在电视机前面，捣鼓着什么。在她开口问之前，Rachel笑着起身走到她身边坐下，"我有个惊喜给你！"  
Quinn挑起眉，又想起刚刚Rachel的那句话，强迫自己放了下来，喝了口果汁，不是完全开玩笑地说，"不会是什么性爱教程之类的碟吧？"今天的Rachel太过主动，让Quinn觉得也不是没有可能。  
"No！"Rachel立马否定，却又飘开了视线。  
Quinn微眯起眼睛，"但是你有在网上调研过？"  
Rachel立马不安地扭动了下，"Maybe（也许）…"喝了口水调整了下自己，转过身面对Quinn，一副认真说教的模样，"Lesbian sex（女女性爱）对于我还是一个陌生的领域，作为从来都做好十二分准备的我，怎么可以不为了我们的sex life（性福生活）做好充足的功课呢！well,虽然现在，呃，今天，用不上。Anyway（不管怎样），如果你还没有开始学习，我不介意推荐几个我认为实用而没有病毒的网站给你。你一定会惊讶，well，至少我很惊讶，以你现在这副惊愣又不自在的表情，我推定你也一定会很惊讶，lesbian sex的方式之多，包括…"下面的话被终于回过神Quinn的吻给吞灭了。  
"Love you（爱你）!"Quinn最后再亲了下Rachel的嘴唇，" Okay，看看你的惊喜吧。"这diva的直接有时候真考验她的心脏。  
Rachel给了Quinn一个"这事还没完"的眼神，摆正了身体，拿起一旁的遥控起，在按键之前，她轻吸了口气，才按了下去。很快，电视上出现了一个马上要两岁的小女孩，金发，粉嘟嘟的脸，琥珀色的眼睛，正口齿不清地说着什么，似乎还有音调，顿了下，似乎是忘记下句要怎么唱，这时候出现了另一个声音，"Beth，真棒！下一句该怎么唱？"  
在Beth这个名字出现的时候，Quinn立马冻结住了，她一下从沙发上弹直起来，三步作两步做到电视剧前啪地一下关掉了。她低垂着头，双拳紧握，她用力地呼吸，极力想平息内心的翻腾。  
"Quinn…"Rachel小心翼翼的声音传来，接着她的手抚上了Quinn的肩。Quinn如触电般立马弹开，那双琥珀色眼睛已经泛红， "Quinn，我以为…"她以为Quinn都已经把自己teen pregnancy（高中生怀孕）的经历写了出来，她对于Beth应该不会像去年那样崩溃。她以为让Quinn见到Beth现在很健康也很快乐，能让Quinn释怀一些。她以为…  
"我累了，我先送你回去吧。"冰冷的语气说完，Quinn自顾自地拿起钥匙，走到门口打开门，盯着门外，显然是在等Rachel。  
仍是有些惊愣的Rachel默默地拿起自己的东西，经过Quinn的身边的时候，她也没有看自己一眼。事实是，Quinn在整个过程中都回避着Rachel，即使是在Rachel下车的时候，Quinn也只是冰冷地说了句，"晚安."不等Rachel多说什么，便开车走了。  
Rachel说不清自己是受伤多一点还是心疼Quinn多一点，那天晚上她没怎么睡好，她希望Quinn能像去年一样出现能在自己面前发泄出来，却直到她出发的时候，也没有任何消息。  
直到周六早上，她才收到Quinn的一条短信，"Break a leg（祝你面试顺利）."她松了半口气地回了一条，"You too. I love you,（你们也是，我爱你） Quinn."  
"I know（我知道）."这是她们在一起之后Quinn第一次没有回复同样的love在里面，Rachel不禁有了种想哭的感觉。

周日下午，当Rachel和她的父亲们回到家门口的时候，发现Quinn的车停在那，人也开门下车了，显然是看见他们回来了。Rachel示意她的父亲们先进去，才走到Quinn的车子边。  
Quinn一把把Rachel抱住，低头在她耳边说，"对不起，Rachel。"Rachel叹了口气，没说什么。"我知道我不该那样对你，可是，Rachel，关于Be…Beth，我希望自己一个人处理…我知道这样或许会伤你的心，但是，Rachel，这便是我…"Rachel仍是没有动作，沉默了一阵，Quinn用带有很重哭腔的声音说道，"Rachel, I love you."  
在Quinn几乎要绝望的时候，Rachel的手环上了她的腰，耳边是她也沾染了湿气的声音，"I miss you…（我想你）"  
"I miss you, too.（我也想你）"Quinn埋在Rachel的肩头，让柔软的衣服吸走自己的泪水。沉默了会儿，Quinn突然说道，声音虽然还有着湿气，却尽是笑意，"我上周五收到了Yale的录取通知，文学专业。"这是她申的唯一一所学校的专业是她心仪的文学。  
"Really（真的）？！"Rachel弹退开一些，高兴得几乎要跳起来。  
Quinn笑着点了点头，却又咬住了嘴唇，似乎还有难言之隐，Rachel追问怎么了，她才说，"我还没决定好去哪…Yale不在纽约，而且Yale的学费也很贵…"  
"你还没告诉Judy？"在Judy的反复纠正下，Rachel终于屈服开始叫她的名字而不是Mrs Fabary。Quinn摇了摇头，Rachel凑近又抱住了她，"或许她有办法供你上学呢？而且New Haven（耶鲁大学所在的城市）跟纽约只有80英里的距离。重要的是你终于能学自己最感兴趣的专业了，又是Yale这样的名校。晚上跟Judy谈谈吧。"  
"可虽然只有80英里，但也顶多一个月才能见一次…"Quinn理论到。其实Quinn推测她父母离异的时候Judy应该分到不少财产，应该是可以供的起的。她最大的迟疑是怕她们之间的感情经不起异地的考验，即使只有80英里。  
"Quinn，即使是那样，也只有4年而已，而我们，还有一辈子呢！"Rachel轻声地说。  
这句话深深地震撼了Quinn，她甚至顾不上周围是不是有人，低下头吻上了Rachel。

事实证明，Quinn的推测是对的，Judy确实有这个能力，而她也极力鼓励Quinn去Yale。而当Quinn接受Yale的offer的同时，Rachel也收到了NYADA的录取信。这本来就是她最理想的学校，所以没等茱莉亚学院的结果出来，她便withdraw（提前放弃还没出结果的学校）了，（虽然是在Hiram再三劝说她不要太过贪心浪费别人的机会之后她才打消要实现拿到三所最顶尖学校录取信的完美记录的念头），毫不迟疑地接受了NYADA的offer。至此，两位主人翁的未来走向也定了下来。


	32. Chapter 32

Quinn一使力把Rachel压在墙上，嘴唇开始游走在她的下巴，继而将含住她的耳垂，舌尖来回蹂躏着，手也尾随而来，拇指摩挲着她耳后那块裸露的肌肤。又一阵暖流滑过Rachel的下腹，贴在Quinn耳边的脸颊滚烫，细细地喘着，间隙吐出零落的词，"Why…haven't we have…have sex(为什么我们…还没有…没有上床)?"她的手同时也伸进了Quinn衣服汲取着背部肌肤的光滑，惹得刚想开口回答的Quinn没来得及止住那声呻吟，"Because you said 25（因为你自己说要等到25）?"  
"I said 25 is a little too late.（我也说过25太晚了）"那只手沿着Quinn的脊椎下滑。  
"22?"Quinn的唇也下滑到黑发女生稍微侧过头露出的脖颈。  
"Still too late.（还是太晚了）"手已经到腰部，逼进裙子的上边缘。  
"20?"唇换成了舌尖和牙齿的舞蹈。  
"Too late（太晚）！"Rachel的手果断地伸进了Quinn的内裤掌住了那gorgeous ass，于此同时，整个人向前，右腿挤到Quinn的双腿间。被一下击中关键点的Quinn的身体一阵电流从下体传导开，身体不自觉地往前摩擦了下，有些晕眩的她低了头努力喘息着，Rachel趁势吻上了她的下巴，"Before 18…SOON！（18岁以前…马上！）"  
Quinn立即退出来，睁大眼睛看着被些许门缝里漏进来的光勾勒出的那个剪影，"You sure?! But, but you…you are…（你确定？但，但你，你还是…）"  
"Yes, I'm still a virgin but it's not such a big deal.（是，我还是个处女但这不是什么大不了的事）"Rachel耸了耸肩，断定Quinn惊讶地挑着眉，她又解释道，"well, physiologically speaking, I mean（从生理上来说，我的意思是）. The point is（重点是）,"她上前一步，双手贴上Quinn的脸颊，缓慢而坚定地说，"Quinn, I love you! What you make me feel is so special. If virginity means anything, I want to save it for someone special, someone I love. And you, Quinn Fabary, are the one. Unless（Quinn，我爱你！你带给我感受是非常独特而珍贵的。如果处子之身具有任何意义，我只想把它留给一个特殊的人，一个我爱的人。而你，Quinn Fabary，是我命中注定的那个人。除非）,"Rachel咬起下唇，顿了会儿，"unless you are not ready. Then I'll wait, for however long it takes.（除非你还没准备好。那样的话我会等，不管多长的时间。）"  
Quinn的眼睛在这黑暗中散散发亮，她深吸了口气，双手环上Rachel的腰，轻声说道，"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you, more than I ever imagined!（我爱你，超乎我自己的想象）"  
"So（所以）?"Rachel含笑问。  
"Soon（马上）!"Quinn低下头吻住了Rachel，如同结下一个契约般。

Quinn一使力把Rachel压在墙上，嘴唇开始游走在她的下巴，继而将含住她的耳垂，舌尖来回蹂躏着，手也尾随而来，拇指摩挲着她耳后那块裸【】露的肌肤。又一阵暖流滑过Rachel的下腹，贴在Quinn耳边的脸颊滚烫，细细地喘着，间隙吐出零落的词，"Why…haven't we have…have sex(为什么我们…还没有…没有上【】床)?"她的手同时也伸进了Quinn衣服汲取着背部肌肤的光滑，惹得刚想开口回答的Quinn没来得及止住那声呻【】吟，"Because you said 25（因为你自己说要等到25）?"  
"I said 25 is a little too late.（我也说过25太晚了）"那只手沿着Quinn的脊椎下滑。  
"22?"Quinn的唇也下滑到黑发女生稍微侧过头露出的脖颈。  
"Still too late.（还是太晚了）"手已经到腰部，逼进裙子的上边缘。  
"20?"唇换成了舌尖和牙齿的舞蹈。  
"Too late（太晚）！"Rachel的手果断地伸进了Quinn的内裤掌住了那gorgeous ass，于此同时，整个人向前，右腿挤到Quinn的双腿间。被一下击中关键点的Quinn的身体一阵电流从下体传导开，身体不自觉地往前摩擦了下，有些晕眩的她低了头努力喘息着，Rachel趁势吻上了她的下巴，"Before 18…SOON！（18岁以前…马上！）"  
Quinn立即退出来，睁大眼睛看着被些许门缝里漏进来的光勾勒出的那个剪影，"You sure?! But, but you…you are…（你确定？但，但你，你还是…）"  
"Yes, I'm still a virgin but it's not such a big deal.（是，我还是个处【】女但这不是什么大不了的事）"Rachel耸了耸肩，断定Quinn惊讶地挑着眉，她又解释道，"well, physiologically speaking, I mean（从生理上来说，我的意思是）. The point is（重点是）,"她上前一步，双手贴上Quinn的脸颊，缓慢而坚定地说，"Quinn, I love you! What you make me feel is so special. If virginity means anything, I want to save it for someone special, someone I love. And you, Quinn Fabary, are the one. Unless（Quinn，我爱你！你带给我感受是非常独特而珍贵的。如果处子之身具有任何意义，我只想把它留给一个特殊的人，一个我爱的人。而你，Quinn Fabary，是我命中注定的那个人。除非）,"Rachel咬起下唇，顿了会儿，"unless you are not ready. Then I'll wait, for however long it takes.（除非你还没准备好。那样的话我会等，不管多长的时间。）"  
Quinn的眼睛在这黑暗中散散发亮，她深吸了口气，双手环上Rachel的腰，轻声说道，"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you, more than I ever imagined!（我爱你，超乎我自己的想象）"  
"So（所以）?"Rachel含笑问。  
"Soon（马上）!"Quinn低下头吻住了Rachel，如同结下一个契约般。

当两人终于从礼堂旁边那个隐秘很深的小暗屋出来的时候，午休的时间马上就要结束了，两个人加紧脚步去locker（柜子）那。当Quinn打开locker的时候，一张纸条飘了出来，打开，上面是粗红的一个词—"DYKE（英语中骂女同性恋的词）！！"Quinn的脸一下就刷白了。还没容她想更多，一个粗重的男生的声音，"Gay dads can only have gay daughter! Dyke！（同性恋的爹也只能养出同性恋的女儿）"接着是Rachel的一声尖叫，Quinn有些僵硬地转过头，一个冰球队的高大男生正拿着空的却还趟着红色冰泥痕的杯子，朝自己的方向走来，身后是那个被染红的diva。  
Quinn也不知道哪来的力气，一把把那个高她一个头的男生推倒跌撞在对面的locker上，跟过去扇了那个男生两巴掌，"What did you say! What the fuck did you just fucking say！（你刚刚说什么了！你TM刚刚说什么了！）"说着她又要再扇几巴掌，却被那个稳住身体的男生握住反推了一把，Quinn失去了重心往后倒，幸好被一个人稳住。她回头，是Finn。  
Finn把Quinn扶直，上前胳膊压上那个冰球队员的脖子，咬牙切齿地说，"What did you just say（你刚刚说什么了）?"那个男生一把把Finn推开，正要还手，却发现自己被Sam，Puck，还有Mike围住了，他们刚开完橄榄球队的会经过，不禁退缩到locker那，Finn凑近，"Say that you are sorry! To both of them!（赶紧说你很抱歉，跟她们两个都说）"其余的三个男生也是捏紧拳头一副不道歉就不罢休的样子。那个男生看了眼此时半抱着Rachel的Quinn投来的冷锋一样的眼神，哼了一声，用尽全力从Sam和Mike之间漏出来的空隙挤了出去 ，跑走了，远远地，他回过身，说："这事还没完！"  
Puck拔腿就要追过去，Sam把他拦住，摇了摇头，这事真要闹大了是有可能被退学的。Finn走了过去，低头关切地问，"你们没事吧？"  
两人都摇了摇头，Rachel说道，"谢谢你，Finn，还有你们。"她也向其他三个男生示意。  
四个男生点了点头，Finn又说道，"我们会给hocky（冰球）那群家伙警告的。你放心，我们会保护你们的。"其他三个男生点头同意。  
"这次真的很感谢你们！"Quinn真诚地说。  
"好了，Quinn先带Rachel去清理下吧。"Sam温和地笑着说道。

当Rachel终于洗干净身上的冰泥，她看了眼白色上衣上的红色渍痕，叹了口气，她已经一年多没有享受过这种洗礼了，自然也就没有换的衣服。Quinn擦了擦从头发上滴在Rachel脸上的水珠，然后抱住了她。  
"Why can't they just leave us alone（为什么他们就不能不干涉我们的事呢）?"Rachel深叹了口气。  
Quinn吻了吻Rachel湿漉漉的头发，没有回答，因为她也没有答案。  
"幸好，只剩一个多月的时间了，然后我们就可以告别这个愚蠢的高中了。"Rachel说完又是一阵叹息。沉默了会儿，"Quinn，现在大家都知道了，那我们该怎么办？"她抬起头看着紧锁眉头的Quinn。  
在震惊之余，Quinn也不能说完全意外她们的关系被发现，那些情不自禁地小动作，被人注意到是迟早的事。Quinn仔细想了想，发现其实原本在向Rachel表白的时候，她就已经做好应对现在这个局面的心理准备了，事实证明，情况并不如她想象的那么糟糕，至少她们还有保镖。想到这，Quinn不禁笑了笑。  
Rachel皱起脸困惑地看着顾自笑了的Quinn，却被她吻住了。  
"现在，我们可以光明正大出去约会了！而且，还可以实现我多年以来的一个心愿。"Quinn勾起唇角看着半是开心半是疑惑的Rachel，"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my prom date（你愿意成为我舞会的舞伴吗）?"  
Rachel先是一愣，她以为她不得不错过高中prom的经历，而现在，她唯一想要的date请求她一起参加，她怎能不兴奋地跳起来，"Yes! Yes! The answer is always yes!（当然！当然！答案永远是当然！）"

虽然是Quinn邀请Rachel去Prom（舞会），但两人却在谁去接谁的问题是很是不相互退让，Rachel坚持Quinn是拥有公主一样高贵气质的，理应是被护送的那个，而Quinn说一定是她护送Rachel的理由是，well，因为她是Quinn Fabary。即使Rachel各种跺脚撅嘴使小性，Quinn就是硬起心不松口。僵持不下，两人最后决定用剪刀石头布三局两盘胜，结果Rachel小跳了下，Quinn苦着脸一副委屈样。  
当Rachel站在楼梯底端，看着一身浅绿色长裙的Quinn施施而下，呼吸成了多余，她不敢相信这样angelic（天使样）的女生会是她的girlfriend（女朋友）。  
Quinn看着Rachel嘴巴微微张开直愣的眼神，不禁低了点头，脸上泛上一层薄晕。Rachel是一身粉紫色的裙子，卷过的头发束了一个马尾，她那娇小的身材反而显得十分俏皮。等她走到黑发女生跟前，嘴角含笑，轻声问，"So（所以）？"  
Rachel木讷地回道，"You are so beautiful, the prettiest girl I ever met.（你真美，你是我见过的最漂亮的女孩）"  
Quinn低下头贴住Rachel的唇，一会儿才放开，"Thanks,you are adorable as well.（谢谢，你也很可爱）"  
Rachel把自己准备的腕花拿了出来，是lavender rose（紫色玫瑰）嵌在浅绿色的丝带上，她一边给Quinn带上，一边低声说道，"lavender rose means love at first sight（紫色玫瑰的花语是一见钟情）."她抬起眼对上那双琥珀色眼睛，"If I'm being totally honest, back to freshman year, the first time I met you, I already had a crush on you.（如果我完全诚实，早在高一的时候第一次见你，我已经对你已经产生情愫了。）"  
Quinn嘴角的笑意更深了，这也就解释了Rachel为什么一直很执着地要跟自己成为朋友，她却那样错待这样细心美好的一个女孩子，"The ribbon matches my eyes.（丝带的颜色衬我的眼睛）"不过，重要的是她们终于没有再错过对方，"I AM the luckiest girl.（我是最幸运的女孩）"说完，Quinn又吻住了Rachel，更加用力些。  
一声咳嗽，两个女生微惊，分开了一些，看见拿着相机的Judy，两个人都有些不好意思。"不好意思打扰，不过，照相时间到了！"Judy笑着一脸兴奋地说道，现在的她对两个小女生的亲密举止已然相当习惯。  
两人在Lima唯一一家餐厅breadstix享受了一顿很安静的晚餐，说也奇怪，Rachel一向都觉得自己脑袋里有千万个思绪在打转所以要倾诉出来，可是有时候和Quinn在一起的时候，Quinn会很安静，而她似乎也被感染了，那些千头万绪都无影踪，她们之间流动的那份安然默契的沉默如同舒缓的音乐一般平静了她。每每这个时候，拥有惊人词汇量的她都发现言词的无力，唯有相视一笑，才能传达那千般情绪。  
一切似乎不能变得更加美好，但等她们手牵着手来到舞会，各种异样的眼神，因为是舞会很多教工在场，没人敢做的很过分，但那相互的耳语指点让两人顿时僵直了身体，两人对视一眼，嘴角挂起相似的弧度，不在意她们以外的世界。  
舞会过半，轮到Rachel表演，Quinn便拿起饮料站在一旁，两人的视线几乎没有离开过对方，Prom本就意在让相爱的人贴近对方。  
【I know your eyes in the morning sun 在清晨的阳光中,我读懂你的眼睛  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain 倾盆大雨里,我感受你的碰触  
And the moment that you wander far from me 而在你从我身边迷途走失的时刻  
I wanna feel you in my arms again 我想再次在怀抱中感受到你  
And you come to me on a summer breeze 而你在夏日徐徐凉风中向我走来  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave 用爱温暖我, 而后悄然离去  
And it's me you need to show 正是我,需要你表达出:  
How deep is your love 你的爱有多深  
Is your love  
How deep is your love  
I really need to learn 我真的想要了解  
cause we're living in a world of fools 因为我们生活在一个愚人世界里  
Breaking us down 我们不再坚持  
When they all should let us be 当所有人都该让我们随心所欲的时候  
We belong to you and me 我们这个词只属于你和我  
I believe in you 我相信你  
You know the door to my very soul 你知道通往我灵魂深处的大门  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour 你是我人生黑暗时刻的光明  
You're my saviour when I fall 你是我沉沦时刻的救世主  
And you may not think that 或许你不觉得  
I care for you 我很在乎你  
When you know down inside 其实从内心深处你该知道  
That I really do 我是真的在乎  
And it's me,you need to show 正是我,你需要来表达出】  
Rachel没有夸张，她在glee club唱过很多情歌给Quinn，而每一次，Quinn都能明确感受到自己的心沉沦地更深一些。现在的她，在告诉Quinn，这几周以来她们背后的指点谈论不重要，重要的是，彼此的心心相印。  
曲终时，Quinn走上前，在聚光灯下，轻吻了Rachel，用只有Rachel能听见的音量，"I love you."才牵着她回到舞池中央。  
而这时，Mercedes和Santana已经开始了她们的表演。轻缓的音乐徜徉在整个舞池，Quinn抱着Rachel的腰，而后者的手搂住了前者的脖子，两人的脚步配合着，脸颊相互贴着，眼睛微微闭着，Rachel随着音乐在Quinn的耳边哼着。  
"你知道吗？我从小就很期待Prom，希望有一天能当Prom Queen，你知道的，Fabary家的传统。"Quinn低声说着，"小的时候，比起Prom Queen，我却更希望能跟爱自己的白马王子跳一只舞，从此happy forever（永远幸福快乐）。可越长大，当Prom Queen，嫁一个noble（体面）的Christian（基督教徒）取代了那最初的梦想。直到…我怀孕了…那个虚浮的镜像一下子破碎在地。而我也不再做任何关于Prom的梦。"Quinn顿了下，感觉到脖子上的手紧了些，嘴角勾起笑意，"可是，谁知道，一个爱跺脚storm out的diva又让我记起小时候的那个梦，并且使之成真。"  
"可惜我不是白马王子。"Rachel玩味地说道。  
"你是我的豌豆公主。"Quinn立马回到，被人在背上拍了一下。  
"不许取笑我的身高！"Rachel佯装生气，惹得Quinn的笑意更深了。  
过了一阵，Rachel深吸了口气，在Quinn的耳边说道，"Quinn，I want to make love to you, tonight（我想和你做【】爱，今晚）."  
Quinn的脚步错落了，她停下动作，抽回点身子看着没有半点玩笑意思的Rachel，眉头微蹙，"You sure（你确定）?"  
Rachel坚定地点了点头，继而换上挑逗似的语气，"Don't you know after-prom sex is also part of the tradition?（你不知道舞会后做【】爱也是传统的一部分？）"  
Quinn挑起右眉，"And you've already planed everything? Like the place?（而你已经把一切都安排好了？像地方？）"  
Rachel扬起一个sheepish的笑容，"I may or may not have tricked my fathers into going on a trip this weekend. And they left this afternoon.（我可能骗我的父亲们去旅游了。他们今天下午就走了。）"  
Quinn的眉挑得更高了，totally speechless（完全失语）。  
Rachel的右手贴上Quinn的脸颊，柔和的笑容柔和的声音，"Tonight is the night. Quinn, I love you, more than I ever thought I could.（就是今晚了。Quinn，我爱你，比我想像的还深）"  
Quinn将Rachel拢入怀里，吻了下她的脸颊，"Tonight is the night. I love you, too, Rachel.（就是今晚，我也爱你，Rachel）"

一个多月后，主人翁们终于从William Mckinley High School（威廉麦基力高中）以优等生以及两届全国show choir比赛冠军的身份毕业。在她们跨入人生的新一个阶段之前，Rachel的父亲们和Judy决定带着她们去海边度假。  
夏日，沙滩，大海，最好的combination（组合）之一。在这个陌生的地方，不再有周围投来的异样眼光，Quinn和Rachel无所顾忌地玩耍，打闹，亲吻，以及make love, lots of love.  
最后一天的晚上，两人决定等日出。夜还有些凉，Quinn披着薄毯子将Rachel抱在身前，海水来回冲刷着海岸，海浪的声音让整个世界显得格外地宁静。  
"Rachel,"Quinn低声唤道，"You said you had a crush on me the first time you met me. If I'm being completely honest, the first time I heard you sang,you took my breath away.（你说你第一眼见到我的时候就有点喜欢我。如果我也完全坦白，第一次听见你的歌声，你就夺去了我的呼吸）"  
Rachel脸上绽开一个笑容，"Is that so?（是这样吗）"  
"Yeah. I know I did so many horrible things to you.（自然。我知道我曾经对你做过很多很残忍的事） "Quinn不禁把Rachel抱得更紧了些，"But I think, it's because the idea of liking you scared me so much. I'm not trying to excuse myself. I just…I want you to know that,you are always special to me, all the time, from the very beginning.（但是，我想，那恰恰是因为喜欢你的这个念头让我如此害怕。我不是想为我曾经的行为找借口。我只是…我想让你知道，你对于我一直都非常特殊，甚至从最开始）"  
Rachel转过身，用力吻住了Quinn，直到消耗所有的氧气，额头相贴，"I love you, Quinn."  
"I love you too."  
当朝阳终于升起，将天空染成一片绚烂的红，阳光洒在紧贴的那两张年轻的脸孔上，暖暖的，如同双方带给对方的感觉。谁也无法预言未来，可当时，当下，那份心灵相通的感觉，会是被永远铭记的。


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

New York City与New Haven距离80英里， 从Grand Central Terminal出发，乘坐Metro-North铁路线，不过100分钟的时间便抵达New Haven，加上从车站到学校的时间，不过3个小时。当然，那份急切想见到对方的心情会让这个时间感觉加倍，而在一起的时间又如流沙，不经意间便已流逝。再离别，还分曾分离，却被相思占据。所幸，在多次的经验教训下，学会腾出半个小时在车站用以磨蹭。

就这样，大致一个月一次的相互来访，以及每天的电话短信Skype，Quinn和Rachel熬过大学第一个年头。这一年间，两人逛遍了耶鲁校园，纽约城的几大博物馆，看过几场百老汇剧；Rachel抛去最开始面对同样优秀同学的不自信，崭露锋芒；在写作课的教授发觉Quinn笔下的灵性与深刻并夸赞了她之后，她开始相信自己的天分与能力。

第二年，两个人完成了蜕变，在各自的新生活中努力证明自己。一个月一次的visit不再那么准时，每天的联系也逐渐减少了，除了学业的压力开始加大之外，Rachel也开始audition一些角色，行程不再那么规律，偶尔忘记某个重要的日子，Quinn也只是一笑带过，表示理解，甚至偶尔不忙的时候会帮Rachel排练。

但是，当第三年，随着Rachel的行踪更加飘忽不定，Quinn脸上的笑容越加僵硬。而在第三个学年末当Rachel拿到off-off-Broadway的女主一角之后，一个夏天的排练，终于在秋季开演。首演那天，Quinn如约坐在前排最中央，Rachel的表演把她震撼到了，也把在场满座的观众也震撼到了。谢幕时全场响起经久不息的掌声，Quinn发现自己不再是Rachel视线的焦点，她发现自己如同溺水了一般，被淹没在那嘈杂的人海当中，她企图向Rachel求救，可那如雷的掌声却掩盖了她的所有努力，她只能模糊地望着因为standing ovation（全场起立鼓掌）而兴奋感动的Rachel，第一次发现她们的距离居然那么远。

那夜，她只发了一条有急事要回去的信息给Rachel便关机了，逃一般地登上回New Haven的列车。她蜷缩在座位上，明明还不到冬天，却已然是彻骨的寒冷。Rachel已经越来越接近自己的梦想，Quinn却找不到Rachel身边属于她的位置。当第二天她终于有勇气开机，Rachel的号码立马显示在她的手机上。Rachel先是责骂了一顿Quinn的不告而别，又兴奋地说了许久她收到的各方祝贺与好评，最后她发觉了Quinn的沉默，便软下声音问Quinn是不是发生了什么事，是不是因为不好的事发生了她才不吭一声就回去了。当Quinn再三向她保证只不过是一篇她忘记要交的论文还没写才离开之后，Rachel才叹了口气，低声说道，"I miss you, Quinn. I wish you were here last night. I wish you were here now, right besides me.（我想你了Quinn。我希望你昨天晚上在我身边，我希望你现在就在我身边）"Quinn的眼泪立即掉了下来，她尽最大的努力不让自己的声音有异样，"I miss you too Rachel. I'm sorry that I had to leave last night. I love you Rachel, so much.（我也想你Rachel。我很抱歉昨晚不得不离开。我爱你Rachel，非常爱。）"And it scares me how much I love you（我爱你之深让我感到害怕）.Quinn咽下了那句话。"I love you too, Quinn."Quinn可以听见Rachel声音里的笑意，这个还是她的Rachel，那个在glee club给她唱情歌护送她去prom并把初夜给了自己的Rachel。电话很快在Rachel解释说她需要马上出门之后挂断了，Quinn开始懊悔自己的一时冲动，此时的她应该躺在Rachel的床上怀抱着她赤裸的身体，亲吻她的肩，埋在她的发间呼吸着她的气息。于是，那个周五，她决定给Rachel一个惊喜，逃了一下午的课奔上去纽约的列车。等她到时，估摸着Rachel应该在剧院排练，便直接去往那个方向。当Quinn见到Rachel的时候，她似乎刚刚摔了一跤，Andy，也就是这个剧的男主，一个健硕古希腊式的脸孔的男生，赶忙将她扶起，脸上关切温软的笑容以及他看Rachel的方式让Quinn里面讨厌起这个男生。她咳嗽一声提示自己的到来，三步作两步走到Rachel身边，Rachel兴奋地一下把她抱住。在深吻了Rachel之后，Quinn仍旧抱着她，冲着那男生炫耀似地笑着。岂知那男生也是不甘示弱的眼神回应着她，Quinn的眼神也冷了起来。当晚Quinn跟Rachel的同事一起出去聚聚，Andy估计拽着Rachel聊很多专业的东西，让Quinn插不上什么话，虽然Rachel的手指一直紧扣着她的手指，Quinn的眼神却越来越冷。之后的夜，刚好Rachel的室友不在，Quinn一次又一次地要了Rachel，也不知道在向谁证明着什么。

而那之后，事情开始恶化，Quinn再也止不住自己的不满，猜疑和嫉妒，开始和Rachel吵架冷战，和好，却又继续恶化。终于，半年后，Rachel站在Quinn的宿舍，看着不远处的Quinn，她叹了口气，"Quinn，I don't think it's gonna work anymore, us（我们不能再继续这样下去了）。"

"You're breaking up with me（你要和我分手）？"Quinn哑着嗓子问，眼泪立刻掉了下来。

Rachel眼睛的泪也滑落，轻轻点了点头。Quinn上前两步紧紧抱住了Rachel，"Please, please Rachel. Don't! Things can change! I'll move up to New York after graduation. We can live together and I won't be jealous anymore. Rachel, please, I love you. I can't afford to lose you. I won't survive. Rachel, please.（求求你Rachel。不要！事情会有所改变的！毕业以后我会搬去纽约，我们到时候住在一起，我就不会再嫉妒了。Rachel，我爱你，我不能失去你，我会承受不了。Rachel，求你了。）"

Rachel拼命抑制住想要抱住Quinn的念头，已是满脸泪痕的她深呼吸了几口气，坚定地摇了摇头，"You know it won't work, Quinn, even if you and I live together. At first, I thought I didn't do well enough so that you constantly felt jealous. But then I realized, no matter what I did, you would always feel insecure.（你知道这行不通的，Quinn，即使我们住在一起。起先，我以为是我做的不够好你才常常嫉妒。后来我才发现，不管我怎么做，你都会感到不安的。）"Rachel吸了口气，感受到Quinn的力量弱了些，她知道自己说对了，"I'm not the one you don't trust, Quinn. It's yourself that you don't trust. After 4 years, you still don't believe that you are good enough for me. 4 years, Quinn, you still refuse to talk about Beth, refuse to talk about your demons. Deep inside, you are still that little girl who thinks herself doesn't deserve love, happinesss. I thought if I were patient enough, you would finally open up. But, Quinn, if you don't learn to believe in yourself, there is nothing I can do. (你不相信的人不是我，而是你自己。经过4年的时间，你仍旧不相信你对于我已经足够好。4年了Quinn，你却还是不愿谈起Beth，不愿坦诚你心中的恶魔。在内心深处，你仍旧是那个不相信自己值得爱与幸福的笑女孩。我原以为如果我足够耐心，你最终会敞开心扉。可是，Quinn，如果你学不会相信你自己，我不知道自己还能做什么。)"Quinn的手臂垂了下去，"I love you Quinn, I still do. But…we will never work out, if you don't trust yourself. You need to learn to believe you can be happy. You need to learn to be happy without me. I need you to be happy, Quinn, because of yourself.（我爱你Quinn，仍然爱着。但是，如果你不能信任你自己，我们这样是走不通的。你必须要学会相信你可以快乐。你需要学会没有我也能快乐。我需要你快乐，Quinn，因为你自己而快乐。）"Rachel从Quinn的身边退了出来，抹掉脸上的泪痕。转身就要离开。

"Will you wait for me this time（这次你还会等我吗）?"Quinn抬起来看着Rachel娇小的背影。

Rachel摇了摇头，"I can't,（我不能） Quinn."说完她便跑了出去，任由眼泪再次流淌。她知道那是唯一让她离开她至今最爱的人的身边的方法，一直往前跑。她不能重蹈四年前覆辙，不能再是Quinn快乐的唯一理由。她已经任由Quinn逃避自己的心魔四年，她需要Quinn去面对，且不能是仅仅因为她。她需要Quinn因为她自己而改变，她需要Quinn因为她自己而快乐。Quinn在爱Rachel的同时已经迷失掉了自己，她需要Quinn独自去找回自己。那天，Rachel在自己的宿舍哭了一夜一天，哑了三天嗓子才重新登台。

很快，两年的时间过去，Rachel 的成绩从NYADA毕业，从off-off-Broadway show（次次百老汇剧）到off-Broadway（次百老汇），而今晚，她终于登上百老汇的舞台，虽说多少有运气的成分，但她的天赋与努力也一直是受到各方肯定。谢幕时，台下掌声如雷，Rachel眼眶聚集着水汽，她从小一直笃定的梦想在此刻终于实现了， 那些一次次泼向她的slushies，那些一个个嘲笑她梦想的模糊脸孔，那个…一直坚定相信自己会成功的金发女生…泪就那样下来了。

两年间，正如她对Quinn说的，她并没有再等Quinn，她需要自己的生活继续，而不是守着一个不知道什么时候才能实现的念想。她约会过一些人，男人女人，在她的生命中逗留过或长或短的时间。她已经没法像爱Quinn那样再毫无保留地爱一个人了，或许是年纪阅历的问题，这也注定了Quinn对她永远是个特殊的存在，即使两人再不相见。事实是，两年间，Rachel几乎没有听过Quinn的什么消息。一个是因为她自己在纽约繁忙的生活，而当她好不容易回Lima的时候，却听说Quinn毕业后也是几乎没怎么回过家，也没有人再听过她的消息了，而Judy也几乎不对别人提起Quinn的事，要么就是很含糊地说在外过的很好。

Rachel抹去心头的那些许遗憾，以全部热情答谢观众。等她回到自己的化妆间，看着镜子里穿着戏服的自己，闪出那个她从小就练习的showbiz（演艺圈）的笑容。

刚等她换好衣服，一阵敲门声，她开门，是工作人员把今晚送她的花拿过来了。她接过好几束花谢过那人，随意拿出一张卡片来看见署名是最近在追求她的一个讨厌有钱男，翻了翻白眼，无趣地把花扔到梳妆台上。等她收拾好东西正要离开的时候，才发现其中有一束lavender rose（淡紫色玫瑰），用淡绿色的丝带束着。愣了片刻，Rachel几乎是冲了过去，翻了翻，发现没有卡片，又把其他花找了一遍，还是没有她想要的卡片。Rachel拿起花找到了刚刚那个工作人员，问是谁送来的 。那人想了想，说是一个金发女生送来的，因为长的很漂亮，所以他稍微留心了下。Rachel赶紧问她往哪个方向去了，那人指了指左边的出口，还告诉她人已经走了一会儿了。Rachel仍是跑了出去，等来到街上，来回看了几圈，才确定都是无关的路人，不禁叹了口气，低头看手中的花，无声地念着一个名字，"Quinn…"

Rachel借口身体不是特别舒服推掉了之后的庆祝活动，现在的她只想一个人静静。她有些漫无目的地开着车，不时看了眼副驾上的花束，心头有些隐隐疼痛，一个红灯，她停了下来，不经意间，她扫见正要过马路的Quinn，两人对视，Rachel觉得整个世界都停顿了。

"滴—"Rachel惊吓地往后看了眼后面不耐烦的司机，立马回过头，怕刚刚是自己的幻觉，却发现金发女生勾起唇角正看着自己呢。Rachel把车开过转角，在路边停下，就那样透过车窗打量着朝她走来的Quinn，脚踩着高跟鞋，到小腿的一袭黑色长裙，头发剪短到刚抵肩，可以看出来，她有化淡妆。

直到Quinn敲着车窗的时候，Rachel才慌乱地解了锁示意Quinn进来，急促地呼吸身体缺乏的氧气。Rachel拿起花，不想"扔"到后座有点不知所措，刚坐进来的Quinn拿过花，嘴角勾起一个略微紧张的笑容，"Hi，Rachel，好久不见。"

"谢谢！"Rachel眼睛盯着花不放了一会儿，才想起刚刚Quinn跟她打招呼来着，急忙抬起头看Quinn，"哦，嗨，Quinn，好久，好久不见。"

一阵沉默，两人同时开口，"So…"Quinn示意Rachel先说。Rachel紧张地挽过一撮头发到耳后，"我们去这附近星巴克去坐坐吧。"

Quinn咬起嘴唇，犹豫了会儿，才点了点头。Rachel轻舒了口气，启动车子。晚上星巴克的几乎没什么人，两人在一个角落里坐着，Rachel打破持续了很久的沉默，有太多问题要问，反而不知道从哪开始，"所以，你现在在纽约工作还是来这边呆几天就走？"

"上个月刚搬来这边工作。"Quinn说完，喝了口咖啡，并不打算多说的样子。

"哦，所以已经来纽约快两个月了…"Rachel也不知道自己是在跟Quinn说话还是在自言自语。

Quinn咬起下唇，明白Rachel话里的意思，叹了口气，决定换个话题，"恭喜你终于梦想成真了，Rachel。"

"谢谢，其实现在也有些不敢相信，觉得自己做梦。"Rachel笑了笑，眼睛又亮了起来，"当然，赢得EGOT（Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony）才算是终极目标。"

"向Barbra看齐。"Quinn的这句话惹的两人都笑了，"说起来，你父亲们怎么没和你在一起？"

Rachel立马撅起嘴，"还说，本来要飞过来的，哪知道遇上大的雷雨天，航班被取消，要明天才能到，也注定错过了我历史性的一天！"

Quinn被她这dramatic的一面逗乐了。Rachel有些脸红，马上转移话题，"尽说我了。你这两年过的怎么样？"

Quinn喝了口咖啡，才说道，"毕业之后到处旅游了三个月，后来在芝加哥的一家报社工作了一年半，后来面试了纽约的这家报社，就过来了。"

"你为什么会突然换工作的？原来的地方呆的不开心？还是…私人原因？"Rachel有些迟疑地说出了最后一句话。

Quinn挪动了下身子，才认真地看着Rachel，问，"Rachel，你想我的答案有多诚实？"

Rachel愣了下，才回道，"完全诚实，我始终都喜欢直白的事实，"她顿了下，"即使真相有时候很残酷。"

Quinn点了点头，"Lauren，我的前女友，三个月前搬去LA追求她的梦想去了。"

Rachel忽然的心头一紧，半笑着，"LA啊，她是个演员？"

Quinn摇了摇头，"她白天在家餐厅当服务生，晚上在一家酒吧驻唱，三个月前她接到一家公司的邀请才去了LA发展。"

Rachel不知道自己是想知道更多这个Lauren的事多些还是宁愿自己没有问这个问题，最后决定不再提这个话题，"那你怎么最后决定来纽约了？"

"Lauren临走之前告诉我，是时候该面对一切了。"Quinn此时已经不再看她，而是顾自盯着桌面上的一点，"于是我想办法找到了Shelby的联系方式，经过她同意，见了Beth一面。"

Rachel已经是满嘴苦涩，她努力了那么多年却做不到的事，一个女生用了一年多的时间便做到了，她扣紧杯子，不无苦涩地说道，"她似乎是个很特别的人啊。"

Rachel看见Quinn嘴角扬起的一丝笑意，错开了视线不再看她，只听她的低语，"那个时候在芝加哥，每个礼拜见完心理医生，都会去一家餐厅点东西吃。"Rachel转回头惊讶地看着Quinn，后者却没有抬起头要看自己的意思，不过坦白来说，Rachel并不能说自己完全意外Quinn需要专业的帮助。Rachel心情复杂地听着Quinn的回忆，"一直过了很久，我才发现每次都是同一个漂亮的黑发女生在为我服务。Lauren后来说，她很奇怪怎么会有人每次不管吃什么都会点bacon但是却从来不吃，就一直在暗中观察我。然后有天她突然坐到我的对面，对我说，她喜欢我。"Rachel咬起嘴唇，"一开始我并没有怎么理会她，她却一直没有放弃，一天，她说让我去看她的演出，如果我还是没有任何意思，她便会罢休。我应约去了，那天晚上，她唱了那首Just a kiss，然后我跟她去了她家。"

Rachel突然站了起来，Quinn抬头惊讶地看着她，"不好意思，我需要去下洗手间。"Quinn愣愣地点了点头看着她离开的背影，然后勾起唇角笑了起来。

她没有告诉Rachel，在她们俩分手的最开始几天，绝望让她难以呼吸，在一个深夜，她起了极端的念头，当刀片划出一道血痕之后，她才意识到自己真正在做什么。Rachel说的没错，她把自己所有的喜怒哀乐全部系在Rachel身上，似乎她的生命只剩下爱Rachel一个目的，她在那份爱里已经迷失了自己。那夜，她才真正第一次痛哭了起来。所以刚刚毕业，她并没有直接工作，而是选择了旅游，希望理清自己的过往，效果却并不显著，从小就因为扭曲的家庭而扭曲的自己，然后是不得不放弃自己的女儿，她有太多恶魔需要面对。最后，她决定安定下来，需求专业求助。向一个陌生人开启自己的过往是一件艰难漫长的过程，可真正开始倾诉之后，她一点一点理清自己的过往，一个被她锁住深埋的过往。她也认识到，在爱Rachel的同时，她也把她当成唯一的救命稻草，用那份美好的爱情掩盖自己的残缺。所以她必须从这份爱里面抽离出来。所以当Lauren唱着那首她们曾经的Just a kiss，她身上有Rachel的影子却又有着显著的不同。所以她尝试开始接受Lauren。

等Quinn回过神，才发现Rachel去了好久，于是她起身去找她。当她推开洗手间的门，发现Rachel正盯着镜子里的她自己，眼眶泛红。

看见Quinn，Rachel吸了几口气，转过身挤了个笑容，"不好意思，让你久等了。"她刚刚一直在告诉自己没有权利感到心痛，当年是她自己主动放弃Quinn的，而且两年过去了，她面前的再也不是当年那个全心爱着她的Quinn了。她只是悲哀地发现，即使她一直告诉自己她已经move on了，她心底从始终没有将当年的Quinn放下，内心深处，她还在爱着那个即使残缺却将她当成全世界的Quinn。而今天再次见Quinn，她才真正知道，当年的那个Quinn已经不在了。即使她知道当年的决定是对的，可还是止不住地悲凉心伤。

"Rachel…"Quinn走到她身边，抬起手，手指碰触Rachel的脸颊，见她没有躲开，Quinn的手才掌住了她的脸，"你哭了。"

"Quinn，我…"还没说什么，她的眼泪又下来了，"我知道我没有权利伤心，我也不该。你我都不在是曾经的自己了，两年的时间有着太多的变化，我不该这么难过的。我…"

"Shhh…"Quinn把Rachel抱入怀里。两人都没说话，体会着这陌生又熟悉的感觉。Rachel穿了很高的高跟鞋，比Quinn矮不了多少，她的头发也是精心卷烫过，比以前显得浓密些；而Quinn，Rachel闻见了淡淡的香水味，以前的Quinn通常都会嫌麻烦不怎么化妆用香水的，及肩的发梢弄的Rachel的脸颊有些痒。可彼此的体温，手上的触感，相互靠近的感觉，似乎又回到了从前。这份熟悉感让Quinn不禁一阵轻叹，流浪已久的心似乎终于又再次安定下来，于是Quinn下定决心，低声说道，"Rachel，刚刚的故事还没说完。那晚之后，我们开始尝试交往。半年过去，关系也变的稳定，可是有天她突然说她要去LA，她说她一直都知道我的心底有个人并希望有一天能够取代那个位置，可是半年过去，她仍旧找不到走进我心底的方法，她说她不能再陷得更深了所以才要抽身离开，她说，我努力了那么久，是时候去面对自己逃开的一切了，她还说，Quinn，be happy。所以我接受了纽约的工作邀请，我希望能够再见到你，起码知道你过的幸福快乐，也算是给自己一个了结。"

Rachel搂紧Quinn的腰，内心五味杂陈，欣慰感激嫉妒不甘一起涌上心头，过了会儿，她才问道，"那你为什么等了两个月才来见我？"

Quinn叹了口气，"Rachel，或许我不爱Lauren，但对她不可能没有一点感觉，我需要时间理清自己的感情。况且，我们已经足足两年没见，我不能突然出现在你面前打乱你现在的生活。"

"所以你送我lavender rose，试探我的反应，可为什么上面没有卡片留你的联系方式？"

"我在剧院外面等了你20分钟。"Quinn嘴角挂着微弱的笑容。

Rachel忽然有些明白，"你希望由命运来决定，如果我没有出现，你便离开 。也就是说，如果今晚不是我们意外碰到，你不一定会再出现在我面前？"Rachel退离点身子，仔细观察Quinn的表情。

Quinn没有否认，只说，"可能近期不会吧。"

Quinn的坦白一下子击中了Rachel，她知道是因为自己曾经深深地伤害了Quinn才让她如此小心翼翼，她的声音开始有些发抖，"Quinn，你是不是还在怨恨我当年擅自结束了我们的一切？"

Quinn错开了Rachel的视线，最开始，她不是没有怨恨过Rachel的自作主张，可是后来她也明白，或许那是唯一能让她真正开始寻找自己的路的方法。她转回头看着Rachel，"我明白你当年的用心，那个时候的你甚至比我自己更早了解到我的自我迷失。或许这是唯一的方法。只是你当年忘记一点，Rachel，即使有一天我找回了自己，有了自己的生活，有了自己的快乐，可对于深爱你的我而言，没有你，那份快乐永远是有缺憾的。"

Rachel刚止住的眼泪又掉了下来，"Quinn，对不起，我想不到更好的办法，我想不到让你少受点伤害的办法。Quinn，对不起，我…"

Quinn用拇指擦去Rachel脸上的泪水，"我知道，我都知道，过去的事都过去了。"泪水也开始在她的眼眶聚集，"既然上天安排我们再次重逢，我只希望我们能够再在彼此的生活中，看着彼此幸福。Rachel，你对于我永远是个特殊的存在，我不想我的生活里再缺少了你，即使我们以后只能是朋友。"

Rachel低垂着眼咬起下唇，深吸了口气，小声说道，"如果我说我一直没将你放下呢？"说完，她抬起眼看着Quinn。

Quinn睁大了眼睛，从刚刚Rachel的表现来看，这不是没有可能，只是她还是被这diva的直白给意外了下。Quinn忽略狂乱的心跳，也是深吸了口气，才坚决说道，"Rachel，你没放下的是两年前的我。两年了，我们都改变了不少，不再是当年的你我了。"Rachel垂下了眼睑，止不住的失望，Quinn赶紧说道，"我的意思是我们需要时间再重新认识彼此。"

"你的意思是你要约会我？"Rachel立马抬起头抿住嘴角的笑意问道。

Quinn挑起右眉，这diva还真是…

看来两年过去了，有些东西仍旧没变。

就这样，她们有了一次约会，两次约会，一次接吻，N次接吻，一夜情，一夜N情。后来Rachel的公寓基本上空置了，说是房子太大不如Quinn的温馨，其实也不过大四分之一罢了。

再后来，Rachel说现在经济不好要节约，反正公寓是空着的，不该白花房租。Quinn小声地反对，说是Rachel练歌会打扰到她的写作。Rachel再三确认Quinn是认真的之后，气的转身就要夺门而出，被Quinn从后面拦腰抱住，解释说Rachel的公寓有很好的隔音效果，她们应该一起搬到那去住，而且这样邻居也不会来敲门嫌她们晚上动静太大，Rachel脸红点头蚊声说这还差不多。

再再后来，一个晚上，刚刚演出完的Rachel拖着疲惫的身子回到住处，看见橘黄的灯光下穿着肥大的T恤和短裤戴着眼镜的Quinn头发凌乱地盘坐在沙发上敲字，那个时候她忽然明白了家的意义。于是她走了过去蹲在Quinn的身边，请求她嫁给她。Quinn摘了眼镜，一脸认真地问她是不是一时冲动。Rachel迟疑地点了点头，Quinn吻了吻她，说不急。那天夜里，Rachel和看似淡然的Quinn都没怎么睡好。第二天早上当Quinn在刷牙的时候，Rachel突然从床上坐起身，大声地再问了一次Quinn是不是可以嫁给她。Quinn举着牙刷挑起眉无声地问着她是不是认真的，Rachel点了点头，说，我已经没法想象你不在我身边的生活了。Quinn点了点头，又回去继续刷牙了，留下一头雾水的Rachel，她这点头到底是答应了还是只是说她知道了？隔天下午，Quinn去到剧院，当着在场所有工作人员的面，举着一束lavender rose单膝下跪，请求Rachel嫁给她，而戒指也正是多年前她曾跟Quinn描述的双环相扣。Rachel泪眼模糊地看着Quinn颤抖的手指给她戴上戒指，然后用尽全身力气吻住了她。

转眼又是三年过去，此时的Quinn的手指埋在Rachel的体内随着她pulsing的身体轻缓地抽动着，吻着她的胸口，抚慰着Rachel刚刚高潮过后的身体。当Rachel终于缓过劲，轻拽住Quinn仍旧不是很长的头发示意她上前吻自己，她尝到了自己的味道，不禁嘤咛一声。两人贴着额头，互说着I love you。

这时，baby monitor传来小孩的哭声，Quinn泄气似地趴在Rachel身上，哼唧了一会儿，说，"我们为什么要想不开生小孩啊！"

Rachel拍了下她赤裸的背，嗔怪道，"当初也不知道是谁，头两天都不肯放开Charlie，要等你睡着了我才能抱儿子。"

"那正好，你现在去看看你儿子去，估计是要换尿片了。"Quinn说着从Rachel身上挪到一边，方便她起床。

"Charlie可是你怀胎10个月生下来的，说的好像不是你亲生的！"Rachel翻白眼。

"可用的是你的卵子啊，是你的基因，所以严格意义上来说确实不是我的血脉，虽然是我亲生的…"Quinn头埋在枕头里嘟囔道。

Rachel继续翻白眼，手指捅了捅Quinn的肩，"老方法。"不是她们身为家长太过无情，而是头一个月每隔两个小时喂一次奶，第二三个月一个晚上也起码要起好几次喂奶换尿片什么的，严重缺觉疲惫不堪。现在好不容易大了点放到了单独的房间，以为可以松口气，这不又得伺候了。

于是在三局剪刀石头布之后，Quinn乖乖地下床，捡起在bathroom门口的浴袍走了出去。换好尿片之后的Charlie Fabary-Berry贼亮的褐色眼睛睁得贼大，Quinn嘴角含笑摸了摸他金色的头发，抱了起来，开始轻哼着儿歌哄他睡觉。

Rachel通过baby monitor听着Quinn的声音，也是嘴角带笑。夜也格外的宁静。


End file.
